Draped in Wires
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: Life after Ed and Al's trip to the west and east respectively, told in a series of one-shots.
1. Long Haul

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

**Summary: **Life after Ed and Al's trip to the west and east respectively, told in a series of one-shots.  
**Rating: **T+, for language, sexual situations/themes/implications, graphic nature, pure hilarity.  
**Genre: **Family/Romance/Humor.  
**Pairing(s): **Ed/Winry; Al/Mei; Royai; assorted others.  
**A/N: **A friend (cough_Katsumara_cough) recommended that I do a one-shot collection without any action – just pure regular-life action and hilarity. So I decided, why not? This one will probably not get updated as frequently as my other collections due to the fact that this post was very random and impulsive and will probably come back to bite me in the ass soon enough—but! For now, enjoy :D**  
_Story Notes: _**_This is post-Promise Day and basically a slice-of-life one-shot collection with a plot. Yes, you heard right: a series of one-shots that are loosely connected with another in chronological order, do not worry. I assume this will be no longer than 30 – 35 chapters but I can't be sure yet :3_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any other media involved in this work of fiction. I make no profit from this.

* * *

**Theme 001: **Long Haul

* * *

A shot glass was slammed in front of him and Edward looked up to see the bartender grin down at him.

"You're lookin' a little down there, partner," the man good-naturedly said, popping a liquor bottle from the row before him and expertly serving a glass and sliding it to a patron a few seats away from Ed. Said man merely leaned back in his chair, the comedians jokes going in one ear and out the other as the tavern exploded in laughter.

"You think?" he replied, idly grabbing the glass and downing it. He sighed, resting his palm against his cheek.

"What's got you so low, hmm? Maybe I could help!" he offered.

Ed cocked a brow. "You listen to other people's sob stores often?"

"More often than I'd like," he shrugged. "But hey! I like helping people so it doesn't really bother me. Well, you gonna' spill the beans or do I have'ta persuade you some more?" He motioned to the whiskey bottle with a waggle of his brows.

Ed snorted a laugh. "Good to know at least someone cares."

"So what's bugging ya'?"

Edward tapped his finger against the rim of the glass. In retrospect, it would seem like a very bad idea to simply spill your problems to a person whom you knew nothing of. Edward was quite aware that it'd take more than a couple of drinks for him to blab his own tragic past so he wasn't quite worried about that as much as he was a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired, girl back home...

But this _was _an issue he could not resolve on his own...

The bartender hummed to himself, dragging a rag across the shined mahogany wood.

His resting right hand gripped his left leg reflexively. Winry would often grab a rag, slather it in polish, and drag it across his automail leg to give it that brand-new shine; where he could see his own reflection in the steel and all the scrapes and scratches were unnoticeable for a while.

He took a deep breath. It had been far too long; his thoughts were in shambles against her bright face. Everything he did, he would somehow drag Winry into it. He was getting frustrated of having her in his thoughts nearly everyday. Not even pacing was enough to kick her memory out of his head... "I give up," he sighed.

"Aw, shit, don't tell me I gotta' give another suicide—!"

"No!" Ed cut quickly, scowling. "What, do I come off as the type to go jump off a bridge or something?"

"Eh, point taken."

Ed rolled his eyes. "What I meant was that I give up trying to learn western alchemy." He never thought he'd say it, but he did. He just couldn't concentrate when he wondered what the country girl was doing, if she was safe, if she was happy, if was cooking up a delicious apple _pie_...

The bartender rose his brows. "Ya' no, no one blames you. I mean, I heard alchemy is some—!"

"You don't understand," Ed mumbled. "I used to be Amestris' best alchemist. I got my state certification when I was _twelve_."

The bartender whistled lowly, impressed. "Oh, wait, you're that kid everyone was talkin' about a couple of years back!" he suddenly said.

"Heard of me?" Ed allowed a smirk. "Most have." His smirk fell off. "But now...I sort of—can't."

"Can't what? Preform alchemy?"

"...Yeah, basically."

The bartender gave him a long stare, as if he were contemplating something, before he shook his head and asked: "So why're you giving up on alchemy then?"

Ed was silently glad for the man's respect at his privacy and he said, almost inaudible: "...'cause it's taking too long..."

The man heard him regardless. "Well, hate to break it to you kid, but studying western alchemy usually takes a long while, ya' know? 'Cause that's what you're doin' right?"

"Yeah," Ed nodded, a little disgruntled. "I've been here two whole years and I've learned a lot more than I bargained for but there is still so much more out there. The world is too vast," he murmured, bitterly amused. "I wouldn't be able to appreciate all of it with the time limit I set myself..."

"Time limit, eh?" The bartender mused, dishing out a few drinks when a patron shouted for him. He handed the bottles to the waitress. "There's only one reason a guy would set a time limit on himself when he could be out there, enjoying the world to his own hearts content...you got a girl waiting somewhere?"

Ed heaved a sigh. Bingo. "Yeah, you could say that..."

"What'sa matter? She don't like you or something?"

"No!" he scowled, cheeks flushing pink. She liked him...right? "It's not that...it's just...kind of weird right now..."

"Weird how?"

He sunk deeper into his seat, scowl falling into epic proportions. "I—I guess we sort of confessed our feelings at the train station around two years ago but..."

The bartender suddenly nodded. "Ah, I think I know what's wrong with you: you still don't know whether you've got somethin' with her or not, eh?"

Ed only continued to scowl. This guy was like a mind-reader; it kind of pissed him off...

The bartender chuckled. "Don't worry, kid, I come across a whole lot of you all the time here in this joint! The best way to figure out where you stand in this special ladies life is to go for it."

"Go for it?" Ed asked, confused.

"Yeah, just go for it," the man smiled, encouragingly. "Holding yourself back won't do you any good, trust me. And waiting for _something _to happen ain't going to benefit you in any way; that's takin' the cowards way out. The best way to get your life back on track is to dive right in there and get everything straightened out," he wisely stated. "You also know she likes you to some extent so that helps."

"I still think she likes me because I'm twenty five percent metal," Ed muttered a little bitterly. He had lost his metallic arm in exchange for his real one...technically, he had lost around twenty five percent of his charm around her...

"Metal?"

"Automail."

"Ah, well, I guess that means you've got a seventy five percent chance of not getting rejected, neh?" The man grinned cheekily.

Ed downed another glass. "Seventy percent chance?" He frowned. "That's not reassuring."

"But if you put in other components, the percentage will lower and lower until you've only got so much percent of failure. And by that time, you'd have mustered the guts to properly do _something _about your current relationship."

Ed eyed the man. "You sure know a lot about this."

The bartender boomed in laughter. "What can I say? I'm an expert!"

Edward slid off the stool, placing a few bucks on the table. "Thanks, I guess that was just what I needed," he thanked sincerely, with a half-smile. "I'll figure out a way to solve this issue...later," he shrugged, readying to go back to his hotel room and pack up his stuff as he was leaving for Resembool in a few short days.

Before he left, however, the bartender hollered: "You want a sure-fire way to get her to be yours?"

Ed paused, glancing over his shoulder expectantly. "How?"

"Kiss her the instant you see her! Girls dig forward guys!" The man laughed at the beet red of his face and incoherent spluttering, going back to dishing out drinks as the young man scrambled out of the tavern with a new deal of problems laid out in his head.

It was going to be a long haul to get where he wanted to get to, he was sure of it.


	2. Break Away

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 002: **Break Away

* * *

He dropped his suitcase on the floor on the porch, inhaling the countryside air with a beaming smile. Beside him, the Xingese woman mumbled to herself; trying to tie a stubborn button of fabric through the loop on her neck.

"You need any help with that, Mei?" Alphonse asked wryly, as she tried but failed to button the collar of her oriental shirt.

"If you would be so kind," she grumbled, giving up and looking up at him frustratingly. Alphonse laughed, turning to her and grabbing her collar, fixing it and buttoning in the fabric properly; overlooking the sudden pink hue that had taken over her cheeks at his close contact.

"There!" he chirped.

"Well, if it isn't Alphonse," a raspy voice came, startling the two young adults from their comfortable silence. "We've been expecting you and your trouble making brother!" she smiled. "And just who might this be?" Pinako eyed Mei Chang, who stiffed under her scrutinizing gaze and bowed, respectfully saying: "It is nice to meet you. I am Mei of the Chang clan!"

Al scratched the back of his head sheepishly at the suggestive grin he received from Pinako. "Granny, this is Mei. She helped us during the Promised Day and she's currently teaching me Alkahestry. Mei, this is Pinako Rockbell – technically my grandmother," he added cheekily, earning a wagging pipe in his direction.

"Technically?" Pinako snorted. "I _am _your grandmother, you little snot! I practically raised the three of you! I should be considered your mother," she huffed out, turning on her heel and tossing over her shoulder: "Come inside, make yourselves at home while I go get Winry!"

"It is so peaceful here," Mei commented, gazing at the interior of the house curiously. The house was nothing like her own, which had been severely upgraded due to her sudden rise in status in Xing. Her half-brother had made sure to attain the best silks and best furniture for his younger half-sister and she was eternally grateful but she did not mind the simplistic lifestyle – in fact, she'd say she liked it better than the hectic, dizzying, days spent in Xing.

The countryside seemed to suit her just fine as Alphonse motioned her upstairs, explaining a few things to her such as where she would sleep for the summer and stressing that if she felt uncomfortable at any given time, she should come talk it over with him as he did not want to make her feel like a stranger.

"I think I will fit in here just fine, Alphonse-sama," Mei smiled happily, causing the boy to go pink around the cheeks.

"That's great," he smiled right back, letting his bags fall on the floor. "Brother should be on his way by now so I'll bunk with him like we used to do when we were younger."

Mei shifted uncomfortably.

"You'll sleep in the guest room next door to us!" Al informed, taking her own luggage next door. "Winry's room is right across the hall from you and the bathroom is next to her room – you can't miss it, the door's always open when no ones inside," he assured when he noticed the nervous glint in her eyes.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled. Her eyes caught a picture frame hung on the wall and she neared it quietly, while Al dropped her bags beside the guest bed. "Was that you when you were a child, Alphonse-sama?"

"Huh?" Al came up beside her, looking at the frame she was gazing at. "Oh, yeah, that's me, Ed, and Winry and granny."

"You were so little," she giggled, then looked at a six year old Ed. "And he was so small!"

"Don't let him hear you say that, Mei," Alphonse warned playfully. "He'll pick a fight with you!"

"It does not really matter to me," Mei cheekily said, saying coyly: "You'll be there to protect me, will you not, Alphonse-sama?"

Al seemed to have grown up, unlike his embarrassment-prone older brother, as he allowed a smirk to tug his face. Winry grinned as she stood by the staircase and watched the two flirt none-too-subtly.

"So this is where the two love-birds have been!" Winry beamed at Al's scowl, so similar to his brothers yet holding a more softened edge. "How have you two been? It's been nearly a whole year since I last saw you, Al, and it's been much too long, Mei!" Winry strode forward, enveloping them into tight hugs and laughing when the heat on Al's face had yet to recede from her teasing.

"How have you been, Miss Winry?" Mei asked politely.

"Call me Winry, Mei, no need to be so stiff!" she grinned, adding slyly: "We're practically _family!"_

Mei took the comment lightly but Alphonse narrowed his eyes, sending Winry a look that spoke volumes of the revenge he would extract upon his older brothers arrival.

Winry just rolled her eyes at him, walking them back downstairs where the trio spoke of fond memories and laughed at others.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't have a set schedule for each chapter in this particular collection. I'll just update randomly, so I suppose you should be vigilant as I might update tomorrow. Who knows? XD

The collection will focus around Ed and Al but I promise there will be much awkward situtations, pure hilarity, and sickening romance between our star couple, Ed and Winry! And if some of you are wondering about the strange title for this collection... It's a snippet of a song I was hearing before I even thought about writing it. It was inspirational, I have to admit.

Review!

_Scarlett._


	3. Memory

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 003: **Memory

* * *

He allowed the fresh scents of the south soothe him. The wind tousled his hair, making his choppy bangs fly over his tan face as he hefted his heavy suitcase on his shoulder. He was greeted by many of the townspeople, waved at by some old childhood friends and drenched in the bright sunlight of Resembool as he made his way up that dirt path.

It was early, he guessed around seven in the morning as he had taken the dawn train from the Sans Rosa station that bordered on the edge of Aerugo, a country he had also taken a few days to explore in the beginning of his journey before heading off deeper west.

Being in the west had proved to be a magnificent choice. He had been more willing to go to the east but he figured his brother would have more luck there as he still had his own alchemy. The west's alchemy was more covert and secret, something he needed to dig up on his own as it was not as wide-spread nor used as in Amestris due to religious matters who qualified the art as witchcraft and trickery.

_I can't wait to tell Al I'm a devil in their eyes, _Ed mused, remembering he had been called a devil incarnate when he had explained his views on alchemy to a rather ignorant civilian during his first few days in the wild, wild west. _He'll crack up._

The house sat atop the hill, unchanged and unmoving. There was nothing that could have tipped him off that the house had been tampered with or changed. It was as his memory told him it was and he was more than relieved to see that during his absence there had not been any major changes.

He hadn't really been in contact with his new family ever since he had left, two years ago. He rarely sent Al letters and he had only seen the Rockbell's once a year and a half ago, when he came back to Winry after being away for six months and hauling a half-working automail leg in the process.

Ed cringed at that memory.

Winry had been so furious with him and it had been partial reason he was hesitant to even _think _they were together or had some sort of _thing _going on.

The goodbye at the train station had been cold and tense as well, so he had left the countryside feeling emptier than how he had come.

_A whole year and a half, huh? _Edward thought, as he stood before the quiet house with a tugging sense of nostalgia in his chest. _I wonder what I missed out on... _He strode forward, walking up the porch steps and to the screen door; knocking a few times before poking his head in.

He could smell breakfast.

He could hear light chatter come from the kitchen.

He wondered why he felt so damn nervous as he entered and closed the door behind him quietly, setting his heavy suitcase down by the entrance and shaking his long brown trench coat from any dust as his dress shoes thumped against the rough wood of the floor loudly.

_Fuckin' shoes, _he glared at them. He preferred his boots when it came to stealth and the dress shoes when it came to comfort.

"I think I heard someone at the door," he heard Al say. "I'll go check! Maybe it's brother!"

Edward smirked when his brother came out of the kitchen, stopping still at the sight of his older brother. Alphonse gazed at his brother in shock, at the mature yet haughty aura that hovered over his strong build; unchanged and familiar.

"Brother!" Al greeted laughingly, rushing forward and grabbing him in a headlock, making Ed laugh with him as he grabbed his arm and twisted out of the lock, instead bringing his little brother into a squishing embrace that had Al wheezing for air and Ed crackling evilly.

"What have you been up to, Al?" Ed grinned, looking up just in time to see Mei come out of the kitchen with a ladle in her hand. His grin transformed into a frown. "What's the bean-sprout girl doing here?"

"She came with me!" Al coughed, finally freed from his brothers crushing hug. "I decided to take her along since, well, she'd be really bored all by herself in Xing and, er—!"

"Oh, I get it," Ed interrupted, with a cunning grin: "You like her."

"NO I DON'T!" Al shouted, much too loud and face too red.

Edward grinned, slyly adding: "Oh? So what, you brought her along as your personal cook? Gee, Mei, never knew you'd lower you standards so much—OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?" Edward grabbed his head against the dizzying spell as the spoon clattered on the floor.

"Edward! Stop being so mean to Mei!" Winry's voice barked from beside the girl. "Apologize to her right now!"

"Why should I?" he mumbled, dodging another projectile thrown by the annoyed blonde. "Alright! Fine! Sorry! Geez, I was just joking..." Ed groused. "I see you _still _can't take my jokes," he looked up, momentarily stunned by her appearance.

She seemed to have matured more during his absence as well, to his pleasant surprise. She still had the childish innocence in her big blue eyes but there was also an air of modest superiority in her every movement. Her hair was still long, tied into a lazy ponytail, and the pink apron made the arrival back home feel more...awkward.

He didn't know why but he liked seeing her in an apron – a _domestic _attribute she had adopted a while back...

"You are in _so_ much trouble!" she snapped, eyes flashing. "We haven't heard a peep from you for nearly two years! _Two years, _Edward!"

"Not two years, you liar! A year and a half!" Upon her murderous look, he haistly took it back: "Okay! I know! I know! I should've written or something but it's damn expensive to send letters all the way down here and I never got time anyway... I was too busy with other stuff," he grumbled.

Winry narrowed her eyes. He could tell she was restraining herself because of Mei's presence. In that instant, he was glad for the younger Xingese girl as he had been saved from Winry's full wrath as his brother bombard him with questions and Winry huffed and stormed back into the kitchen; leaving Ed with a whirlwind of thoughts that revolved around:

"_Kiss her when you see her!"_

So much for that.

He wanted to live, thank you very much.


	4. Love

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 004: **Love

* * *

He admitted he wasn't the most romantic bud in the bouquet but could anyone really blame him? All his life he had been surrounded by innumerable amounts of danger and all his life he had been plagued with insecurities and tragedies and angst he _really_ did not want to experience again if he could help it.

He laid on his back on the couch, feet hanging off the edge and making his pride swell a bit. He remembered when he fit snugly into the couch and even left enough space for another person to sit, usually Winry.

That brought him back to the current dilemma: the woman was giving him the cold shoulder and it had been two days already and he was getting sick and tired of seeing her irritated mood ruin his own.

A book laid flat over his face and he pretended to sleep when he heard Al and Mei cross the living room; talking about going to the store to buy a few things Winry needed to prepare lunch. Once the door closed, he allowed a sigh to escape him.

He didn't know what to do.

He was at a loss.

He kind of wished that guy at the tavern was around the corner so he could help him out with this, lame as it might sound, girl problem. He had a feeling that if he tried his first option, which was going right up to her and demanding what the hell had her so damn pissy, it'd only earn him a few violent smacks across the face and perhaps a deck in the stomach or two.

He could try to talk it out as his brother had often said: civilly. But that was a two-way deal and Winry was fond of resolving her issues with a casual swing of her precious wrench – just like he had no problem knocking your lights out if it shut you up for a few minutes.

But with Winry that option had to be thrown out the window. He had to figure out another way to solve his current issue...

"_Just dive right in!"_

Dive right in, huh?

"_Go for it!"_

Go for it, huh?

He wished for his blistering red coat in that moment. The color red always had a sort of pump-up effect on him. It got him all fired up; ready for all or nothing and brought out a confidence he usual exuded in excess but did not really have most of the time.

But he had lost his red coat somewhere and he didn't have his alchemy anymore so he couldn't make another one. He did not want to ask Alphonse to make it for him, as creating the original coat was something personal to him, so without it he supposed he'd just need to find another thing that brought up those energized emotions.

He heard dishes clanking in the kitchen, roughly, angerly, and he sighed.

_Screw it._

He tossed the book to the side, intent on solving this issue before it escalated into anything bigger. He would know: he had let their fights sometimes reach epic proportions and he would tell you that trying to fix those problems caused more harm than good – especially when it came down to his skull and other bodily parts.

"_Go for it!"_

What else did he have to lose but a couple of excess neurons?

"_Just dive right in!"_

He stood by the kitchen threshold, Winry's bustling filling the vast silence of the house, and felt his confident plummet to the floor the instant he caught sight of her brash, jerky moves; a sign of her anger.

_Oh, crap, what was I thinking? _he thought in horror, about to pivot on his heel and just dart right out of her sight when the girl caught him standing by the archway and asked, rather irked: "Did you want something?"

_Think of something! Now!_ "Uh, yeah, just a cup of water." He stiffly walked to the cabinet and grabbed a cup from the upper shelve, pouring some water into it from the faucet. He would swear he felt Winry's eyes burn into his back overpoweringly as he gulped down the water and served himself another glass nervously.

_Okay, do it now, _he thought, taking a slow breath to steady his heart. The most she could do to him was hit him on the head right? And he'd had a lot of those and recovered well enough... "Winry, I—!"

"Let me guess," Winry began bitingly, as she stored the lettuce back into the fridge. "You're really, really sorry that you couldn't write because you were just _too_ busy to bother with a letter or too tired to even _try_?" she finished flatly, shutting the fridge door and leaning against it knowingly.

Ed frowned. "That wasn't what I was going to say," he replied, annoyed.

"Oh, really? Then what were you going to say, I'd _love_ to hear it!" she taunted.

"When'd you get so snippy?" Ed scowled, not liking her smart attitude. "I don't remember you being such a—wait, nevermind," he smirked at her thinned lips.

"You better watch your mouth, Ed, or you'll get it," she warned, tone dark, somehow rousing something rather daring inside of him.

"Or I'll get _what_?" he risked, crossing his arms with a cocky smirk. This was what he meant about the confidence he so-often exuded but did not have – he certainly felt as if he were letting the blade sink into his stomach and it frankly terrified him. "A wrench stuck in my skull? That ain't anything new," he shrugged, hiding his nervous swallow by cracking his knuckles. "I'll just sleep it off like I always do."

"How about a spoon then?" she growled. "Or a fork? Or a goddamn spatula!" She rose the utensil, making whatever confident buzz he had been on crash and burn.

"...That-that looks like it'll hurt a lot," he gulped, eying the spatula apprehensively. His crossed arms dropped and he sighed, scratching his right arm; a nervous habit he had acquired ever since he restored his the limb. "Look, can we just—fix this?"

"Fix what?"

"Don't play dumb, Winry," he said, annoyed. "I know you've been ignoring me."

"Well, it shouldn't make much of a difference since apparently I'm not important enough to even send one goddamn letter to _just _to know if you were alive or not!" she exploded, slamming the spatula on the counter and making several pans jump.

Ed felt his jaw slack.

So that had been what was bothering her? It wasn't because he had totally dissed a princess whom happened to have a crush on his little brother?

_Oh, don't I feel stupid, _he groaned inwardly, rolling his eyes upward as the reason for her anger seemed so obvious now. "Winry, you know that's not true!"

"Really? Well, you're not showing it very well, are you?" she sneered, sapphire eyes boiling with rage. Then they lapsed into a vulnerable glaze. "When you came back to me with that trashed automail I was _really _worried about what you were getting yourself into," she confessed, concern creasing her brows. "How do you think it makes me feel when you go nearly two years without a single word? Not even to your own _brother_?" she shouted, feeling tears brim her eyes. "I thought something horrible had happened to you...I was so worried...you don't know how worried I was..."

Whatever anger he had previously felt drained away at the sight of her watering blue eyes and shaking shoulders. He had forgotten what other way she could hurt him: her tears. He hated it when she cried and he felt horrible for putting her under such stress when he could've sent a simple letter every few months just to keep her alerted that he was still alive and kicking.

She blinked and a few tears flaked down her cheeks.

His stomach twisted.

"Don't cry," he sighed, stepping closer to her. "Okay, so maybe it _was _all my fault but you seriously shouldn't worry so much." He hesitantly wiped the droplets away from her cheek with his hand. "Some retarded criminal isn't going to make me bite the dust, even if I don't have alchemy to back me up this time around." His hand trembled on her cheek. He could feel tension wind his body, make him break out in cold sweat. "So don't cry just because I was a jackass...You don't deserve it."

She wiped her eyes out and looked back up at him. He could see the forgiveness in her eyes and that made the load on his chest fall off. Just looking down at her, into the warm pools of blue, made his heartbeat pick up and made another emotion begin to simmer in his chest.

The same fear was back and pressing; pressuring him into doing something he now felt ready for, the longer he gazed into her pretty blue eyes. His hand was still on her cheek, he was close enough to lean down. It would take no time at all to close the distance between them—!

"I guess you're right," she giggled, giving him a quick hug that made him as stiff as a board. "You're too stupid to die right!" She let go, laughing; feeling happier than before.

The moment was shattered and he solely blamed himself for over-thinking it so damn much.

Edward felt his anger spike, annoyed she had ruined the mind-blowing kiss he had been about to deliver, and nastily said: "Oh, so you _want_ me to go ahead and kick the bucket? Thanks for your concern but it's not welcomed!"

"You can't, you're too dumb, remember?" she smugly shot back.

"Ngh!" Ed threw his hands up in the air. "You're impossible! You start cryin' 'cause you thought I went out and got myself killed and _now _you're saying I can't even _die _right? I'll never understand women!"

Winry just resumed her task, this time with a cheerful made-up tune and content smile as Edward grumbled back to the couch.


	5. Insanity

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 005: **Insanity

* * *

"Brother! Watch out for the—!"

"Wh-whoa!"

"BROTHER!"

"W—I'm okay!"

Alphonse watched his brother teeter precariously on the edge of the roof, a hammer and nails in his hand. Pinako had asked them both to fix the shingles on the rooftop as rainy season would drop by sooner than either would like and it would be an even bigger pain to fix the roof with rain pouring down their backs.

However, Edward had stubbornly insisted that _he_ should fix the roof since he needed to learn how to fix things the old fashioned way, anyway.

"I'm out of practice," he'd stated. "I might as well brush up on my hammering skills or else I'll never be able to hold my own against Winry!"

But now Alphonse was starting to feel this was a bad idea, the more his brother wobbled on the edge of the roof. His hands were already up and ready, mind working at full-capacity in case his brother fell. He nervously waited for anything, any sign, that would tip him off that his brother would fall off the roof but none came.

"Alphonse-sama!" Mei chirped, walking out of the backdoor with a glass of fresh lemon aid in her hand. "I made you a refreshment! It's so hot out here!" She fanned herself and he noticed she had unbuttoned her usually primly kept oriental shirt at her neck to allow some air-flow down her shirt.

Mei had grown, in a quite short time as well.

It turned out she was only two years younger than him.

While he was now twenty she was only eighteen and boy did she grow into a woman in the two years spent at Resembool before their leave to the east and west respectively. When he had arrived in Xing, after gazing at the rich cultural activity for a few hours, he had been shocked to see such a beautiful, _older, _Mei Chang than the cute little girl he had last seen.

He remembered not being able to speak properly, his tongue strangely tied, and his eyes straying to the subtle curves her heavy robes allowed teasing glimpses of. He remembered writing to Ed in that time, saying Mei had sure _grown_ and she was no longer the 'bean-sprout girl' he so-frequently liked to call her.

_'...she'll always be the bean-sprout girl to me!' _he had written back before his letters had stopped altogether and he didn't see his brother until now, in their return to the town they grew up in; the house that would always be home to them.

"Thank you, Mei!" he beamed back, taking the glass from her.

"Has Edward-kun finished fixing the roof? Winry-chan wishes to speak to him about something," Mei informed, looking up at the older brother who calmly fixed the roof by himself; not hitting his thumb with the hammer once, which he was secretly smug about.

"He's almost done," Al assured. "Are you almost done, brother?" he shouted, for extra measure.

"Hold up! This takes time, you know!" Ed snapped back.

"Yeah, he's almost done," Al laughed, causing Mei to smile back brightly. This was another thing he had grown fond of: her smile. It was always so vibrant and bright – a smile so blinding he sometimes saw blotches in his vision, however dramatic that may sound.

"Neh, Alphonse-sama, I believe Edward-kun and Winry-chan have finally reconciled," Mei commented, allowing Al's attention to drift to the pretty Xingese girl beside him.

"Yeah, I bet Ed finally mustered up enough guts to talk to her. Honestly, he can be so dense sometimes. I can only imagine how it'll be once they're together," he sighed heavily. "It'll be like they're married...and just think how _that'll _pan out once it happens."

"Together?" Mei blinked. "What makes you think that?"

"Don't tell me you can't see it," Al chuckled, leaning down so his words wouldn't be heard by unwanted ears – like Winry, who'd no faster upper cut him than she would yell. "Anyone who knows them is just waiting for one or the other to make a move!"

"Hey, Al, I'm done!" Ed grinned down at his brother, scowling when he noticed he was too captivated by Mei to pay attention to him. He stepped back a few, finding that being steady on a slope was hard when you had an automail leg.

"Really?" Mei replied, hushed. She leaned up closer, lips curving into a smile. "I thought it was just me..."

"Nope," Alphonse grinned, leaning down even closer. "Everyone knows."

"How the fuck am I gonna' get off here..." came Edward's distant voice. "Can I—whoa—uh—crap!"

"Then I can't wait until they do become one!" she laughed joyously, too close to his face, making Al dreamily think she had a wonderful laugh...

"ALPHONSE!"

"AH! BROTHER—!"

CRASH

"EDWARD-KUN!"

Edward cracked one eye open, eyes flashing to the bulging bone that rose abnormally from his arm. He hadn't hit his thumb with the hammer – he instead fell off the roof and broke his damn arm.

Great.

He didn't feel pain—now he felt pain. "...I think I broke my arm," he stated bluntly, a little entranced by the splintered bone. It would look cool if it didn't hurt so much.

"What's all the racket—_EDWARD_!" Winry shrieked in panic, face draining white when she saw the object of her affection laying uncomfortably on the ground, rolling on his back and holding a disjointed arm in his left hand; eyes tightly screwed shut as the sharp pain from his broken arm registered in his addled brain.

The trio crowded around him, calamity ensuing as they all became very aware of how close Edward had come to gravely hurting himself or worse - although his broken arm could count as a grave injury. Winry barked orders out to Al, who was looking too anxious for his own good at his brothers broken limb, and Mei had her hands over her mouth; eyes wide in fear at the gruesome sight of Edward's broken arm.

Edward scowled heavily, annoyed by the cacophony of voices all asking if he was okay. If he was okay, he'd have dusted it off and rushed inside already! "EVERONE SHUT UP!" he screamed.

Winry stopped fussing.

Mei blinked.

Alphonse stopped apologizing.

"Al, you went to Xing to – _ngh – _study Alkahestry, right?" Ed forced out, the terrible stabbing in his arm nearly as bad as automail installation. But this was worse, three times worse, as he shifted just a inch and he felt the splintered bone rub against chipped bone under his skin. "So unless you spent it fooling around and not learning anything... fix me, you moron!" he snapped.

"R-right!" Alphonse stammered, kneeling before his brother and grabbing his arm gently. "I...um...you have to extend it."

"Then do it!" Ed barked.

"But—brother, it'll hurt a lot—!"

"Do it!" he growled. "It'll hurt either way so just do it, Al! Gah, you guys are all so damn useless; I'll do it myself!"

"E-Ed," Winry whimpered, eyes drowned in anxiety. She helped him sit up, allowing him to rest against her. She watched him, with a sort of admiration, grab his arm and promptly stretch it out, his head tossing back and his eyes screwing shut against the terrible wave of anguish his broken arm shot up into his stomach; nearly making him heave out his breakfast.

"O...kay..." he wheezed, swallowing hard. "That was harder...than I thought...it'd be..."

Alphonse crossed his hands, placing them over his brothers arm and concentrating. It wasn't long before an Alkahestry array appeared in a flash of bright blue and Edward felt the bone begin to mend itself. It seemed as if the bone-mending process hurt more than the break itself, though, as he resisted a cry of pain as the bone cracked back into place; his brother no doubt using the excess bone marrow in order to properly reattach it.

"Done!" Al alerted, a few minutes later.

Edward didn't know he had leaned so heavily into Winry's chest until he noticed his head was resting on her shoulder and she most likely saw the pain flash on his face during those few excruciating minutes. He avoided her worried gaze and flexed his right arm, cracking his fingers and finding no pain whatsoever.

"Huh," Ed murmured, clenching his hand. Nice and new. "Not bad, little bro."

Alphonse looked immensely relieved. "Thank goodness you're alright! Edward, why didn't you wait until I helped you down?" he snapped, as his relief drained into anger. "This would have never happened if you had been patient!"

"Tch," Ed scoffed. He helped himself back on his feet, dusting himself off and lending Winry a hand. "'Cause I'm starving, that's why! Hey, Win, is lunch ready?"

"Y-yes—!"

"Sweet!" Edward bounced into the kitchen like an excited pup, already having forgotten the intense pain of breaking a bone so callously.

Winry and Al stood in stunned awe at Edward's resiliency.

"Well," Mei interrupted, wondrous. "That was... rather strange."

"You're telling me," Alphonse muttered with a shake of his head, smiling as he followed his brother inside; Winry and Mei in tow.


	6. Breathe Again

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 006: **Breathe Again

* * *

She always knew that loving him would be hard.

He wasn't an easy person to love as it was with his reclusive attitude and aloof way of handling the most emotionally charged of situations. He often panicked, unsure of what to do, and exploded in a raving rage because of the insecurity of not knowing what to do. Or worse – he simply walked away and ignored it altogether.

It sometimes amazed her how much time she spent analyzing his every move to be able to figure him out as well as she did. It took a lot of time and a lot of mulling over certain actions of his but once she knew how he thought, things became much easier.

She didn't blow many things out of proportion and she didn't hit him on the head with her wrench too much – although she would admit there were just times when his 'Holier-than-Thou' attitude became too much handle and he needed a little ego-depressing.

She had been so terribly worried when he stopped contacting them for such a long time. She knew Edward would have no problem going two to three years without contact and then dropping by unexpectedly, no doubt anticipating everything to be unchanged and just as he had left it.

Sometimes his conceit and arrogance got on her nerves but she supposed that was what allured her so much to him – that spark of defiance, that glimmer of mischief, that grin of confidence. It was somewhat of a turn on, she would admit to only herself, whenever things went his way and he allowed that haughty smirk to crawl on his handsome face.

She placed the washed dish on the rack and looked over her should quietly. It was silent in the house, as Mei and Al had been going out far more frequently than Edward would like – if his snooty comments about the Xingese girl stealing Al away from him said anything...

Another thing she had been hesitate about was asking just how long he would _stay_. It was a common fear she'd grown used to experiencing when it came down to Edward: when would he embark in another wild-ride adventure?

It was only a matter of time.

He was like a ticking time-bomb.

She was just waiting for him to go off and disappear for another few years, leaving her in the countryside – furious and sorrowful and, most of all, _waiting._

_I checked his automail yesterday, _she thought, curiously. _But he didn't say anything about leaving and he did say he'd stay a while... _After the incident with Edward's broken arm, which he now waved off as unimportant, she had done a complete check up on him just in case; she had been so scared when she had seen him on the ground, groaning, with bone popping out awkwardly in his right limb.

She had been frightened enough to conduct a full check up to assure her – and him, why not? – that he was as healthy as a horse and he would continue to be by her side – however brief those moments were.

She exhaled a weary sigh. She honestly didn't know how to bring that subject up. She guessed bluntly asking would suffice but then that would end in both of them pissed off at each other...

_Okay, you have to plan this out well, Winry, _she told herself firmly, wiping her hands across her apron. _Just...drag him into conversation! Yeah! You do it all the time so it's nothing weird, right? _She smiled suddenly, the plan seeming better and better with every ticking second. She walked into the living room, bent on asking if he had seen her wrench (which would surely begin a conversation she could easily steer into her desired topic) only to stop short.

He was lying on the couch again, stretched out like a lazy cat, a book tossed over his face and a hand limp off the edge of the couch. She watched him for a few moments, observing the quiet rise and fall of his chest and the calm atmosphere he produced from simply lying there; asleep.

There was none of the haughtiness; the arrogance and sheer cockiness that often made the most patient people want to pull their hair out of their roots before they even _spoke _to him. It was just a trait Edward carried – being able to annoy you with a simple sly glance of his cunning gold eyes. Or at least it was to her, as she stepped forward and picked up a few stray books leftover around him.

She piled them up nicely and felt his hand brush her thigh.

She jumped, snapping her head down and sighing in relief when she saw the limp hand. Perhaps she had just brushed up against it. She was wearing loose pants but his fingers had come close to touching her bottom, something which made heat rise to her face at the sheer thought of it.

She shook herself of those thoughts and continued to pile the books, bending down to reach for a book she had seen peeking from under the thick oak coffee table. There was another brush, this time actually _managing _to touch her butt and she snapped straight up.

_He better be asleep. _She nervously looked at his hand, limp as before, and then eyed Edward, who's chest rose and fell rhythmically. There seemed nothing wrong with him...he seemed to be asleep. Perhaps she was just moving around too much...

She nodded and moved away from his hand, continuing to pile up the books in orderly piles and flipping through some that caught her interest. After that, she glanced back at his hand, knowing the elbow joint would hurt once he woke up.

She grabbed his hand and bent it inward, letting it rest on his chest.

She would have let go and gone about her daily routine had it not been for his sudden squeeze of her hand. She momentarily froze, embarrassment flooding through her at the thought of him actually being _awake_ when she rubbed her butt against his hand?

However, his groggy: "What'd'ya want, Win?" alerted her that he hadn't been awake.

_That was close, _she inwardly sighed in relief. The idea of Ed touching her like that left her too bothered to function properly for a while.

"Go back to sleep," she said simply, tugging her hand out of his grasp. "I was just adjusting your arm – you'll have a bad kink in it if you sleep like that for too long." She tried to pull her hand out but he refused to budge. "Ed?"

His other hand plucked the book off his face, revealing drowsy gold-yellow eyes and a rare type of weakness in the form of a small smile and softened features – nothing like the usual bored or annoyed expression she'd grown used to seeing everyday.

"Aren't you sleepy?" he mumbled. "How can you not get sleepy...it's so _boring_ here..."

She rolled her eyes. "If you're so bored then go find something to do like the rest of us!"

"What're you doing right now, anyway?"

"I have to clean my room," she shrugged, conscious at the fact that his hand was like a brand against her skin the longer he held it. "I've got nothing better to do and I've been meaning to do it for a while now..."

There was something in his eyes. A deliberation of sorts she was apprehensive at deciphering. Usually when Edward deliberated something, he deliberated it with an accuracy that sometimes frightened her. She did not want to know what he was mulling over but it turned out she didn't need to as his other hand grabbed her shoulder and he yanked her on top of him.

If she could get redder than she'd gotten there, she'd probably tell you she was capable of turning _redder. _"E-Edward!" she squeaked, too aware of his nose in her neck and the way he inhaled her scent deeply. "What the hell are you doing!" she growled, annoyance further fueled by the heat on her face; the harsh hammering of her heart in her ears. "Ed!"

"Just shut up," he murmured, his hand dragging across her back and forcing her to lean down lower, to rest her upper body on his chest as her lower half stuck out awkwardly; making her pray that no one would step in through the door and ruin the rather embarrassing but exciting moment. "And go to sleep!" he ended drowsily, his hand stopping on her lower back; going no farther.

Her breath hitched when his left arm wrapped around her neck, bringing her in closer to him. She didn't know who the hell this Edward was, being so bold all of a sudden, but in that instant all of the securities she had placed shattered. Suddenly, the predictability she had comforted herself blew up in smoke and suddenly she became aware that she honestly did not know Ed as much as had thought she did.

Because the awkward boy of sixteen bordering on seventeen would never even dare bringing her in so close, openly breathing her in and sighing in content with his arm wrapped around her neck loosely. That easily angered teenager wouldn't even _think _about such things as that easily angered teenager was much too busy with his own things to consider girly thoughts like holding her or hugging her or – or kissing her or anything of the sort!

Her hand clutched the rough fabric of the couch, her knees growing weak. She eventually fell on them, slumping forward and resting her cheek against his shoulder. She didn't dare look at him – not confident enough to see what type of expression he wore when she knew her own was beet red and nervous – but if she _had_ looked, she would have seen that Edward's eyes were tight and wide; his own cheeks a pleasant shade of red as he breathed easy at Step One finally accomplished.

* * *

**A/N: **I went through a few of the future chapters of this collection and saw that they got a little too intimate. So I'll probably change the rating to M although once we get out of this awkward stage in their relationship, it'll go back to K+ hilarity between the Resembool Trio and company :3

Review!

_Scarlett._


	7. Family

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 007: **Family

* * *

"So, pipsqueak, what's the big deal?" Pinako asked, as she cut into the juicy steak her granddaughter had prepared for her. Edward was gobbling up his own dinner rapidly, wanting to get back to his book as soon as possible.

"Big deal on wha', hag?" he asked through a mouth full, causing Al to wrinkle his nose.

"Ew! Ed, that's disgusting! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Ed glared briefly, swallowing the food and drinking some juice when he felt a little choked up. "Big deal on what?" he repeated.

Winry came back and handed Mei her own plate of food, which she thanked for politely.

"We know Al and Mei are going to stay for around three months?" she glanced at Al for confirmation, who nodded in return. "But you just dropped by after sending an unexpected letter to Alphonse...so are you going to leave in a few days or stay? We gotta' make sure to clear out the bottom room if you're gonna' stay since we use your room as a patient room," she explained, making sure he knew she wasn't asking because her granddaughter had a coward moment and couldn't ask herself but because she would be conducting a minor surgery in a few days and she needed to make sure the patient had a room to rest in.

Edward slowed his eating, aware that the sudden ruckus in the kitchen had gone silent. "I'm staying for a while," he shrugged. "Maybe a year or so. Dunno' yet." He shoveled another spoonful of food into his mouth to refrain from answering Al's immediate question of:

"But why?"

He swallowed, not meeting his eyes. "Because."

Al frowned. "Because of what?"

"Because I got tired," he shrugged, knowing his brother didn't believe him at all by the way he was looking at him with that press of his lips and the slight narrow of his eyes. However, Mei and Pinako seemed to be a little convinced by his statement. He decided to keep going. "I'm running around back and forth out in the west and it's a huge pain to have to follow leads in order to prove one theory or disprove another," he sighed, telling the truth this time. "It's a pain in the ass and I'm don't like mystery even though Al and I spent our whole damn childhood chasing after the Philosopher's Stone! And then got sucked into a damn conspiracy plot!" he added as an afterthought, grumbling into his drink as he chugged the remaining juice down.

Another cup was handed to him and he drank that one down, too, giving Winry a thumbs up as he did.

"So you're staying then?" Winry asked, a little hopeful.

He looked at her over the rim of his cup. His face felt hot again and he quickly flashed his eyes to something else – like the vase of flowers sitting in the middle of the dining table to offer some decoration. "Yeah, I'm staying," he mumbled into the glass, unable to keep a smile off his face when he caught a glimpse of her joyous beam.

It all clicked to Alphonse in that moment.

"Hey, brother, you want to know something neat?" Al suddenly spoke up, tone edging on mischievous as Winry paused by the threshold and snapped her head to him; eyes narrowed in warning.

"What is it?" Ed asked, curious at the sudden tension between his brother and Winry. If it included Winry, he wanted to know.

Now.

"Well..." Al snickered at the look of death on Winry's face. "Ah, sorry, brother, but Winry's giving me such a mean look! I don't think I'd be able to take it if I told you and then got my head cracked open by her hand!" Al dramatically sighed, only widening his smirk at his brothers impatient grunt.

He frowned, looking between them suspiciously. Just what, exactly, had he missed? "Just tell me, Al."

"Nope."

"Al..."

"Winry'll get mad!"

"Forget about her – what is it?"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Then get in _there_!" he pointed to the kitchen dismissively, "and then you won't be _here_."

She set her hands on her hips and glared. "Edward!"

"Alphonse?" he raised a brow, leaning in as his brother grinned covertly and also leaned in to tell him just what he found so 'neat' – which was really nothing as he simply wanted a little payback for Winry's teasing a few days back.

He still hadn't forgotten the love-birds comment...

Winry felt panic well in her stomach at the younger siblings cunning grin. She had absolutely no clue what the younger Elric was planning but she felt her gut wrench at the thought of him releasing classified data no one – much less _Ed –_ was suppose to know!

Like how she sometimes inhaled his shirts when she cleaned up his room.

Or how she kept a picture of him on her dresser, framed next to a picture of Alphonse and Paninya to dissuade suspicion.

Or how she sometimes awoke at night in a sweaty fever although she was pretty sure even Al wouldn't be able to figure _that_ one out...

"Al," she began warningly, "I've got some dirt on you, too, that I wouldn't mind telling Mei here." She was pleased by the look of horror on his face. She smiled, skipping to a puzzled Mei and resting two hands firmly on her shoulders from behind. "Wouldn't you just _love _to hear a couple of nice baby stories from Al, Mei?"

Mei's eyes lit up like fireworks. "Alphonse-sama when he was a baby?" she asked, eagerly.

"Yup. Chubby, cute, and such a hand-full," she smirked at the younger Elric's pale face.

"Okay! Okay! I won't tell him!" Alphonse pleaded, hand outstretched to stop her from spilling out things from his childhood – from when he _knew _he was seriously a goody-two-shoe and frightened of everything bad unlike Ed or Winry. "I was just playing around, Winry, no need to get so pushy..."

Winry patted Mei on her shoulder. "When he's ready he'll tell you," Winry sincerely told her, satisfied by her win as she walked back into the kitchen with a smug stretch of her hands over her head.

Ed, meanwhile, only scowled heavier.

"What the _hell_ were you gonna' tell me?" Ed demanded, up to his head with the whole none-too-subtle mystery crap they were pulling on him. Didn't he just say he detested mystery?

"Sorry, brother, maybe she'll tell _you _when _she's_ ready."

"AL! That's not funny!"

"It wasn't meant to be funny..." the boy mumbled back, earning a growl of impatience from Ed.

Pinako puffed out rings of smoke, fondly saying: "Ah, it's great to have the family back together," while Edward tried to shake the answers out of Alphonse and Al just calmly tried to continue eating with his brother breathing down his neck.


	8. Danger Ahead

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 008: **Danger Ahead

* * *

He was heading into uncharted territory.

He knew he was diving into something he had absolutely no clue about when he had brought her into his arms that fateful afternoon when no one was home. It didn't make matters any better when his brother had laughingly told him he was such a wuss when it came to trying to talk to the girl he liked.

"Shuddup, you become a condensing puddle of liquid whenever you try to talk to the bean-sprout girl so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" he had shot back, effectively making the younger brother huff away.

But Al had a point, damn it.

He lost his macho bravado whenever it came down his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. He didn't know why, either, which further pissed him off whenever he tried to think about. His hands became uncoordinated and his brain chose those very moments to say untactful things. His heart beat would skyrocket and his skin would feel hot and sweaty.

It was annoying.

He wanted it to go away.

And he knew the only way he'd be comfortable in his skin around her is if he followed that bartender's advice and just...went for it.

But it wasn't _that easy_, he had been proven so one early morning a few days after his arrival.

"What are you doing down here so early, Ed?" Winry yawned, duvet tossed over her shoulders while she drug herself to the counter, grabbing the pot of coffee Ed had made previously. Edward stared at her, the mess of blond hair and drowsy blue eyes that made her look like before; when she was five, when everything was a field of tossed flowers and going outside to play was the primary objective in their lives...

"Starting the new day, what do you think?" he retorted, sipping his hot mug of coffee. "You?"

"I've got another appointment in an hour," she yawned again, contently. "I have to get ready soon or else Drake will be mad."

"...Drake?" he felt his mouth curve downward in distaste.

"Yeah," Winry replied, adding some milk and sugar to her cup; not noticing the irked look on his face. "You remember him, don't you? His father used to be a farmer when we were kids. Well, he took up the family job and his hand got caught in a tractor a while back."

"Drake? You mean Drake Roberts?" Edward was shocked. He had been in an accident that robbed him of his hand?

"Yep," Winry confirmed. "He needs a replacement soon...but we were friends long before the accident! Sometimes he came over to keep me company!"

"I didn't know you still spoke to him," he grumbled, unable to help that flare of annoyance at the thought of another guy talking to Winry. Or at the thought of another guy coming over to keep _her _company...

"He's not so bad," she smiled. "A little on the weird side but he's okay."

"Weird?" Ed scowled, eyes narrowed.

"Well, yeah," she giggled. He didn't like that – why was she giggling? He didn't like that at all. "He has this strange way of showing his affection to his daughter! He lets her run around free a lot too..."

"D-daughter?" Ed spluttered, suddenly feeling very stupid for even being _threatened_ by him. "He's married?"

"Married a long time ago, when he was sixteen," she revealed. Ed rose his brows, dropping his gaze contemplatively. "Most of our old friends are already married and with kids, Ed, it's just the way its always been here in Resembool."

"All except us," he humored, eyes rounding at his words. He snapped his head to Winry, panic draining into concern when he noticed the drawn in and rather subdued blue eyes that gazed into the beige of her coffee.

"Yeah...all except us," she murmured, lost in thought. "Um, I better go change!" she suddenly said, avoiding his concerned gaze. "If someone knocks, it's probably Drake so let him in if I'm not back in time! And, Ed, please be nice – I'll know if you were being a jerk!" her distant voice warned, footfalls climbing up the stairs and disappearing on the second floor.

Edward, meanwhile, flashed his eyes to his own black coffee.

_That was...weird, _he thought. _Everyone's married? _He was twenty two and he wasn't even _thinking _about marriage. In fact, he was just trying to get something out of he and Winry's shaky friendship and it edged more to simple, _naughty_, fun than the everlasting commitment of _marriage._

_We're both twenty two, _he thought back to the train station two years ago, the stammering confessions from both of them; the promise to give one another a portion of their life.

That was...technically a proposal, right? He had been just meaning to tell her to wait for him a little longer because, well, he obviously _liked _her but now...what? What was he going to do? He had a gut feeling he knew why she had looked so sad and it had nothing to do with the fact that Drake had lost his hand in a farming accident.

_Marriage._

The word looked more intimidating than it should have.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Did you guys catch the "I wanna' get in Winry's pants!" hint I added in there? XD

Review!

_Scarlett._


	9. Young Lord

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 009: **Young Lord

* * *

His definite return was the first of many opportunities to learn about each other.

Winry was mistaken when she believed she knew everything there was to know about Edward Elric: she had only scratched the surface of the elusive former-alchemist. A few things that were obvious to strangers was the way Ed acted: like he owned the place and he needed to be bowed to and respected, even if he called you a shit-faced lunatic with the IQ of a bird.

It was his 'Holier Than Thou' complex that everyone knew about but made no effort to beat it down.

She always set him right with one flash of her tool-of-choice.

Another thing would be his intelligence. It radiated off of him like snow during a blizzard and it was terribly difficult not to stand up and punch his lights out when he began his 'I'm-right-you're-wrong-and-this-is-why' speech which _always _ended with a smug smirk of satisfaction. Even though, by then, you were probably aware, given his strong build, he'd dodge the sock and retaliate with a fancy kick of his own that'd leave you aching and sore for a few days.

But those were only the many facades Edward Elric often preferred to push forward.

There were other facets to him she'd never even believed he had.

Like how he took care of the minor things without attracting any attention, for once – placing her tools back in the toolbox, pouring her a cup of water when she was parched and tired, opening the door for her when needed, or making her laugh whenever she looked gloomy or annoyed.

Or how he was a package of insecurity and anxiety when things didn't go as planned or that he was brow-raising vain about his thick locks of golden hair and admittedly good facial structure – proven when she caught him striking poses in the mirror one morning.

She pretended she never saw that although she spent the entire morning smirking like a thief as he ate his breakfast, weirded out by her smug mood but making nothing of it.

She also never knew Edward to have a single romantic bone in his not-so-scrawny, not-so-short-anymore, body.

She was proven wrong when she was carrying a box of heavy scrap metal from the workshop to the furnace and she tripped over the threshold of the front door, nearly barging down the porch steps had it not been for his quick reflexes, which caught the back of her tube top and sling shot her into his chest, a hand lashing out to grab the unsteady box filled to the brim with iron.

Her face had flushed red at the contact but he didn't seem to notice, instead smiling out _"Watch your __step – I can't be there to save your butt every time you know" _and adding, pleasantly _"But I'll try to for as long as I can."_

He probably meant those words seriously and didn't think much of them but the words made her heart melt. He might be awful with words but when it came down to it he was actually a master at expressing what he wanted people to know – be it by words or actions, which she preferred the most even though the first of his many 'actions' had taken her by surprise in the most delightful ways possible.

* * *

**A/N: **Hurray for foreshadowing! :D

Review!

_Scarlett._


	10. Some Luck

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 010: **Some Luck

* * *

He would swear he totally forgot and it wasn't his fault.

No mater how insulting or eye-rolling it sounded, he swore he had completely forgotten Winry was a girl for a split second.

It wasn't that she lacked feminine attributes – far from it, she had _too many –_ but that still didn't mean some things slipped his mind when he was immersed in a biographical overview of the most prominent alchemical geniuses from the seventeen hundreds.

He would blame Al.

_He_ had been the one who had bought the book and handed it to him after he had read it himself. Alphonse knew how focused and dazed he became when he read a book, especially one as interesting as that one, and he should have known better than to give it to him just as Winry had stepped into the shower to commence her daily bath.

He had read over a few parts and decided it would be best to highlight a few things for further investigation so he had stood up, nose still in book, and walked up the stairs without any trouble. The first thing that should have tipped him off to turn around while he had the chance was the creak of faucets turning and the rustle of clothing as he reached upstairs and paused for a moment, reading a paragraph before continuing to his room.

He had gotten out some highlighters and a bookmark from his drawer, stumbling back out into the hall with his eyes racing across the pages. But he had dropped a highlighter in his daze, causing him to briefly detach his eyes from the black text below and to the floor, where the highlighter rolled underneath some furniture.

He'd scowled, kneeling to retrieve the fallen highlighter and continue his life when the door clicked open. He looked up, expecting to see Winry wielding some death-trap of a tool, and instead got something much better.

She had been grabbing her lush locks of sunny blonde hair in one hand, holding the towel to her curvacious body with the other. She looked tired, from the faint hints of bags under her eyes, but relaxed and at ease. He was still on all fours on the ground, staring at her as she let her hair fall down her back.

Now, it wasn't that he wasn't used to seeing Winry in a towel. Despite common thought, it was normal for them to see each other in towels briefly. He had grown up with her and she him so it wasn't anything new nor anything that really caught his interest unless he was looking for some stimulation and he stared at her legs or something.

But this time had been different.

When she had let go of her hair, some of the tresses had stuck to her face and she had frowned in annoyance; trying push the matted hair off her face. In those moments, the towel had hinged to the side, exposing...herself to him.

He never felt more embarrassed or lucky than in those brief seconds he stared at the wonderful body of Winry Rockbell.

She'd covered herself up quickly, of course, but it was too late; he was Edward Elric, boy genius who could memorize a whole page of information with a single glance at it. Needless to say, he was eternally _grateful_ for his amazing memory because he remembered every single curve, every single slope, every single perfection that began from around the top of her perked breasts to the shapely legs that made him drool if he wasn't careful.

It was a shame he had his hand on the cylindrical highlighter and he rolled forward, hitting his chin against the hardwood floor and eliciting a horrified gasp from Winry, who flashed wide eyes to Ed and tightened her hold in the towel.

"E-ED!" she had squeaked. "What the—how long have you been there?"

_Crap..caught in the act, _he swore inwardly, mind racing to make up an excuse. "U-uh, I-I, uh, just got here actually!" He rose his highlighter, nervous grin growing more anxious with every second her sharp blue eyes glared him down. "I swear I didn't see anything!" he blurted.

Under such pressurized circumstances, he would admit he sucked at lying.

Her eyes became wider. "Y-you—you _SAW?_" she screeched, holding the towel closer to her tempting body. "_Edward!_"

"NO!"

She glared.

"...Maybe."

He didn't knew where she got it from but he assumed she had been holding that damn thing all along but he had been too entranced by her body to notice. Book forgotten and highlighter both a lucky charm and a death warrant, Edward had dodged a swing of her preferred tool-of-punishment and scrambled past her, leaping over the banister and making a mad dash for the front door, feeling like both the luckiest and unluckiest man on the face of the earth because the instant he got back from the safety of outside, he had been ambushed by a_ torque wrench _in hopes of getting amnesia, from what she had told Al when he screamed for his fallen and bleeding sibling.

And he'd personally tell you that hurt more than her normal wrench.


	11. Fear

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 011: **Fear

* * *

"Ugh," Ed grunted, standing in the sidelines as he watched the guests mingle in the living room. The entire first floor was flooded with guests due to a surprise visit from Winry's former automail mechanic, Garfiel, who brought along the barrage of mechanics she knew from Rush Valley. Personally, Ed didn't want to be there. He would much rather be upstairs in the sanction of his bedroom, immersed in another novel rather than pasting up fake smiles and pretending he actually gave a damn about what they were talking about.

"Edward-kun!" Mei sang, bouncing next to him. She handed him a note, which made his frown deepen.

"What is it?" he asked, opening the note.

"Winry-chan told me to give it to you," Mei glanced around him. "Have you seen Alphonse-sama?"

"Out by the back," Ed jerked a thumb absently, reading the note quickly. He let his hand fall to his side, eyes shifting to the far right, where he saw Winry laugh with a bunch of her friends; in a perfectly good mood although the note she had subtly sent him spoke other stories.

_Be nice, Ed, or else! I mean it!_

_Love, Winry._

"Love, huh?" he groused, crumpling the note in his hand and sticking it in his pocket. He supposed he was being a terrible host, off to the side brooding and all, but what the hell was he _supposed_ to do? He wasn't good with this type of stuff and she knew that damn well!

"Ah, you must be Edward Elric! A State Alchemist, right?" a fellow mechanic addressed, causing a wave of murmurs to commence. He swallowed, sweat breaking out on his forehead when he noticed the too-interested looks he was receiving from the other mechanics nearby.

"Yeah, that's me," he confirmed, causing another ripple of interest through the crowd. "Although I'm no longer in the military. I quit."

"I hear you have the most _marvelous_ arm automail!" the woman ignored his last statement, walking forward. "It's your right arm, correct? Of course it is! I saw it the last time you came down to Rush Valley! Simply a _wonderful_ design! You are so incredibly fortunate to own such a model!"

"Actually, ma'am, I don't have automail—!"

"Of course you do," she cut off briskly. "_Everyone_ knows!" Agreements spread through the room, as a couple of mechanics cornered him and grabbed him, making him struggle as politely as possible (Winry's threat still stood) but everything was starting to seem rather suffocating. He had never been the one to like it when people butted into his personal space and in that moment, surrounded by the flurry of mechanics, he was beginning to feel the symptoms of claustrophobia in the shape of shaky breathing and darting eyes.

The feelings of suffocation were greater now than ever before and he supposed he had gotten that fear from being swallowed up by Envy and being touched and howled and screamed at by the seemingly endless pit of souls he carried inside. It was an experience he still had trouble getting over. And with the rough shoves and intermingling chatter he heard from all around him, he had no trouble picturing those lost masses of energy begging him for release.

His breathing became too shallow, heart rate too fast.

"U-uh, I don't have my automail arm anymore! I never had it in the first place!" he shouted, voice growing louder as they kept pushing and shoving; trying to pull his shirt off to gander at the mechanical limb he no longer had; having been left behind in the battle with Father, where his brother restored his arm successfully at the expense of his own metal body. "Let go – I don't have it – I said, _let go_!" he shouted, voice edging dangerous but they didn't seem to care. "Hey, I said don't touch me!"

The claustrophobic sensation grew with every grabbing hand. He could feel it bottle up in his chest; a pressure that made it hard to breathe or even think right. He had another flash of the mourning faces within Envy's body; the despaired cries that had threatened to deafen him.

Someone managed to grab his shirt, rip off a button in an attempt to take it off so they could look at the genius work of Winry's automail and that was when he had it; the pressure that had been building in his chest, suffocating and terrifying, bursting at the seams.

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!_" he roared, gold iris shrinking to form a dangerous glare that shushed the entire room. His heavy, shaky, breathing was the only sound he could hear aside from his insanely beating heart. His eyes widened, shame overcoming the previous fear when he flashed his eyes to Winry, who had stopped trying to push through the crowd and worriedly stared at him.

He looked away, fear dissolving into weariness. "I-I'll be outside if anyone needs me. Excuse me," he cleared his throat, an unsteady hand gripping his collar and closing it within his fist as he shoved through the silent crowd and out the door; making sure to slam it before he breathed the free air of Resembool.

He felt better now, outside; alone.

He felt better than inside; surrounded.

He ran a hand down his face, noticing it was shaking and hating the fact that a couple of Rush Valley hicks got to him the way they did.

"Edward?" Winry's soft voice came from behind him a few minutes later. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, voice tight. "Just go back inside and keep talking to those fuckin' freaks...I'll be fine out here for a while."

She was quiet, then he felt a hand touch his arm and he looked down to see her concerned blue eyes. "You don't look so fine," she whispered. Her other hand rose, touching his cheek before touching his sweat-shined forehead. "What happened in there? One moment you were all alone in the corner and the next you're being swarmed..."

"Someone recognized me and they made a big deal out of it," was his short reply. "That's it. It wasn't anything that wouldn't have happened to me if I'd gone to Rush Valley..."

"But before you didn't completely freak out like you did today," she bluntly pointed out.

"I didn't freak out!" he shouted, defensively. "What would _you_ have done if a bunch of random strangers tried to tear _your _clothes off so they could touch your fake arm?" he scathingly asked, flashing embittered eyes to her. "I'd bet you'd cry."

Winry pursed her lips. "I would not!"

"Right."

It was silent. Then she said, voice softer: "You don't have to worry about that anymore – I think they got the idea that you don't have your arm anymore. I convinced them that you never had it in the first place although some didn't really believe it..."

"Who gives a damn what they think?" Ed scoffed. "They wouldn't understand, anyway. Automail might look cool to those who have all four limbs but to those who don't it's nothing but a goddamn stigmata for others to mock!" He abruptly shut up, snapping his head to Winry, who had her head bowed in guilt.

"W-Winry, wait, I didn't—!"

"I...never you knew you felt that way about automail," she whispered, voice laden with shame. "I wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it...if I had known how you really felt."

"No, that came out wrong..." he whispered, urgently. He turned, grabbing her by her shoulders. "What I meant was that a lot of people like to make a big fuss about automail, okay? I'm not speaking to _you _directly...I pretty much know you have your heart in the right place...it's just—people like them! Who make a huge deal out of some arm you've explained over and over again but they just don't seem to understand it," he smiled encouragingly when she looked up, eyes watery. "Automail does have it perks – it's saved my ass more times than I could count when I got into fights with the Homunculi!" he threw out there recklessly, anything to ease the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter!" she cried, tone morose. "I _always_ made a huge deal out of automail...I never considered your feelings about it! I'm sorry!" She bit her quivering lip. "I'm really, really sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry _about_, stupid," he breathed a chuckle, raising a hand to gently pat her head. "You gave me an arm to work with and a leg to stand on – that's good enough to brag about, isn't it?" he smiled softly, her eyes searching his own.

She sniffled, wiping away the few tears that managed to escape her eyes. "I-I guess..." she mumbled.

"Right. So, go back in there before one of those grease-heads decides to raid your workshop and steal your prints or something," he joked, lightening the atmosphere.

Winry went still. She looked up, horrified. "I forgot to lock the basement! Oh, no!" She darted back inside, Ed's bewildered eyes following her until she disappeared into the throng of people; confusion draining to amused exasperation when he heard her fuming screech come from inside her broken-in workshop.

* * *

**A/N: **It's sad how slow I update (I know, I'm insane, right?) but I'm already on Theme 040 and I'm dying to post them all up! But, no, I cannot! I must resist...although you will probably get double-updates one of these days, when I can't take waiting the usual 2 day waiting period XD

Review!

_Scarlett._


	12. Whoa oa

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 012: **Whoa-oa

* * *

She entered the bedroom quietly, peeking her head inside and finding it silent as the boy slept in his bed. The morning was bright and shining, another sweltering summer day in Resembool as Edward slept in.

Alphonse was due to leave in a month and Edward had personally asked her to wake him up early so he could snatch his brother up from Mei's "evil, bean-sprout, hands" to spend some nice quality time with his beloved younger sibling.

Needless to say, she wasn't surprised to find him snoring away the morning like nothing.

She neared him, taking one look at his face, which was shrouded by his choppy bangs, and felt a smile light her face. She drew the curtains back, allowing the white sunlight to leak through the window. She also opened the window, the suffocating scent of male overpowering from everything being shut in for so long.

She walked toward Edward, watching him for a moment; the calm breaths, the easy rise and fall of his chest. She leaned forward, hand tentatively brushing away his hair from his eyes. She noticed the crease between his brows, the twitches of emotion that flashed his face; too fast for her to properly dissect.

"Ed," she called softly, so not to startle him. "Edward? Wake up!" She grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little, gasping when his eyes shot open. His hand grabbed her own tightly, painfully, and he twisted her arm up, making her teeter forward. "Ouch! Ed! Wake up! It's me, Winry!" she winced, his fingers digging into her wrist.

"W-Winry?" he blinked, clearing his eyes of the nightmare he had gotten stuck in. Horrified, he let her go, sitting up hastily. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, tense, having caught the mild pain on her face due to his manhandling.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, rubbing her wrist. "What were you dreaming about? You nearly killed me there!"

He lowered his eyes. "S-sorry. Just a bad dream."

She pursed her lips, pushing him back a little with her hand so she could sit on the edge. She heaved a sigh, asking: "You wanna' talk about it or do you wanna' get your lazy butt out of bed so you could spend some time with your little brother," she smiled, comfortingly.

Edward managed a smile. "Option two sounds nice."

She sighed in response. She had long-since learned from Alphonse that Edward's nightmares usually revolved around the guilt he carried due to the failed transmutation of their mother and the degradation of his brother from human to object. It was still a rather sore topic to touch and she did not want to start his day with dark feelings. "Okay, then, hurry up, sleepy head!" she smiled at him, stretching her arms over her head to relieve some strain. "Al still hasn't woken up so you have some time to get ready! You better not fall asleep again or else!"

Ed sat on the edge of his mattress, nervously looking at her. She didn't notice it, too busy gazing out at the splash of colors the horizon painted as the sun rose. She liked watching the sun rise rather than watching it set; there was a different beauty to a rising sun than there was to a setting one. "Hurry up, before he—!"

She hadn't expected it.

All of a sudden she was engulfed in his musky scent, back pressed against a warm chest with arms strapping around her stomach. Her face colored scarlet, eyes widely staring ahead as she froze up. She could feel his lips by her ear, breath sending shivers down her spine.

He hadn't been this spontaneous since the incident on the couch...

And they had been alone that time, too...

_So...Alone, hmm? _Despite the sudden shyness, an evil idea conjured in her head. Edward was never too forward or even showed hints of interests in her when they were in public; in front of granny or Alphonse or Mei or even _Den!_

_But when we're alone...he seems willing, _a slow smirk briefed her face. She grabbed his arm, loosening it up a bit with her fingers so she could properly turn around to face him. She wiggled her arm out from the side so she could wrap it around his neck, ignoring the gulping stammer of "wh-what're you doing?" when she fully turned and wrapped her other arm around his neck; face too close to his.

"A-about...your wrist," he muttered, shifting his eyes away from hers. "Sorry."

Their mouths were only inches apart and only because he was taller than her, to her minor chagrin. But their bodies were pressed together tightly, leaving no room for air, and she knew all she had to do was get on her tip-toes and lean up and finish what she started in that short lapse of time...

But instead, purposely avoiding his apprehensive gold eyes, she smiled and brought her hand back; pinching his cheek with a teasing grin. "You didn't grab me that hard!" laughing when his eyes lost their anticipation and he glared at her. He tried to shake his cheek from her clutches, failing as she only pinched harder.

"Winry! Let go!" he complained, pulling back and wincing when she only gripped tighter. "That hurts!"

"You're really weird when we're alone," she murmured, leaning up; cheeks a pleasant pink as she went right in for the kill. His heart spluttered, eyes rounding at their proximity. Her sweet breath tickled his lips, making him swallow reflexively in anticipation. "You should do this more often, I don't mind," she pulled on a suggestive smirk, causing his cheeks to flood red at the implications; his heart leaping in his chest as the thrill that coursed through his veins became overwhelming.

She kissed his cheek.

He blinked.

She stepped back, that secretive twinkle still in her eyes, and stated, flatly: "Al's probably awake now. You really should get dressed – once Al wakes up, Mei wakes up a couple of minutes later!" She walked back to the door, giving him one last smiling look before closing the door.

He fell back on the bed, unable to calm his racing heart. He could still feel her lips on his cheek and he rose his hand to rub away the tingling sensation. He didn't know what that had been, what prompted her to act so damn provocative, but he liked it _a lot_. The sentiment could be seen in the slightly mystified smile and stained cheeks.

There was only one word that came to mind, one word that he could use to describe to the sly curve of her lips and seductive droop of her eyelids.

"Whoa."

Whoa, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, I wasn't very fond of this one.

Review!

_Scarlett._


	13. Oh, Brother!

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 013: **Oh, Brother!

* * *

"Ed, for the last time, Mei isn't stealing me away from you!" Al rolled his eyes upward, the argument his brother presented ridiculous to his ears. But, his brother continued persistently; grumbling rather petulantly as they both trekked down the familiar dirt path that would lead to their old elementary school.

"Do you remember when we used to play around here?" Al asked, breaking the nostalgic silence.

Edward strayed his eyes to the bridge they were approaching. He allowed a small smile. "Yeah, we used to race up and down this strip everyday after school..."

Al grinned. "Race you!" He dashed off down the path, leaving Ed a little bewildered. However, it wasn't long for the older of the two managed to catch up; his automail leg giving him mild advantage as he caught up with his brother and passed him just as easily – his hand slapping against the familiar oak tree they had marked with an X for the finish line when they were children.

"I won!" he exclaimed, smugly. "Again."

Alphonse came to a slow stop, panting. "No fair!" he breathed. "You have automail!"

"I've always been faster than you, Al," Ed smirked, adding: "But you've always been the smart fighter."

Al straightened, elated by his brothers words. "You're just too brash. If you took time to _really _analyze the situation, you'd be better at fighting, too, you know!"

"Nah," Ed chuckled. "I kind of like throwing caution to the wind." He walked over to the bridge, leaping up on it and steadying himself on the slabs of stone. "It makes life interesting..." He took a few steps, wobbling to the side precariously but ultimately keeping his balance. "And unpredictable."

"Funny," Al began, slyly. "You say that now but when it comes down to Winry..."

Ed nearly toppled into the riverbed. "What's this gotta' do with Winry?" he scowled, shooting a look over his shoulder at his amused brother.

"Obviously everything!" he laughed. "You say you like throwing caution to the wind and barging into danger like nothing yet you can't even properly tell Winry she's got nice _hair_!"

"She does _not_ have nice hair!" Ed denied, nose upturned loftily. "Not with all the crap she puts on it." He was very aware of his soft, perfect, locks of hair kept neatly in a pony tail at that very moment...

"Ed, that's the not the point," he shok his head. "The point is: you're a hypocrite."

Edward let his arms fall to his sides abruptly. He pivoted on his foot, crossing his arms over his chest and asking, threateningly: "You've gotten pretty smart these past few years," he growled. "Damn that bean-sprout! I bet this is all _her_ doing..."

"Ugh! Ed! Quit it, already!" Al shouted, exasperated. "Mei isn't a bad influence for me! In fact, I think _you're _a worst influence on me than she is!"

"How so?" Ed challenged. "I think I've been a _great_ influence on you! I've definitely given you a back bone, haven't I?"

"This coming from the man who once told me teddy bears were monstrous creatures who would eat me at night if I didn't give you my lunch money," Al replied dryly. "Yes, you've been a _great_ influence on me, brother."

Ed's cheeks pinked. "What's your point again?"

Al breathed a laugh. His brother would never change. "You have to make a move," he answered bluntly. "You're going to stay here in Resembool after Mei and I leave, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And I _know _it's because you finally realized you can't be without her for extended periods of time," Al ignored his brothers spluttering to deny the accusation. "So you have to do _something_! Wait, has _anything _happened between you two at all? It's been a month and half already!"

Edward stuck his hands into his pockets. He felt his face go hot. He shifted his eyes away, avoiding the eager look on his brothers face as he recalled the instances: when he had hugged her to him on the couch, when she had teased him so badly in the bedroom – sapphire eyes flaming with a provocative spark of emotion he never knew she even _owned_...

"Ed...?"

"Yeah, and?" he snapped.

"Great!" Al cheered. His voice became troubled. "But...if some things _have_ happened...then why aren't you with her right now?"

"Look," Ed began, exhaling a sigh. "Just because we've had a couple of moments doesn't mean we're – together or anything. It isn't that easy..."

"It _is_," Al insisted. "You're just making it out to be some big deal!"

"Am not!" he scowled.

"Are to!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are _to!_" Alphonse sighed in exasperation. "Ed, really look at the situation. You've liked her for how long now? Since we were kids or something, right? So you can guess she's also harbored some feelings for one of us – us being you, of course – so I really see no problem just going for it and getting it over with if you know she likes you, too," Al finished simply, his reasons making Ed annoyed.

Why did his brother _always_ have to have his head screwed on right?

He scuffed his boot against the stone of the bridge, broodingly.

"It _still_ isn't that easy!" he huffed, hopping off the bridge and stalking away. "C'mon, lets go prank Mrs. Burlington! I still haven't forgotten the day that old hag made me stand in the corner for proving her wrong with my hypothesis!"

Al sighed. "Oh, brother."

* * *

**A/N: **The only thing I liked about this drabble was the fact that Ed's gonna' prank his old elementry school teacher - kind of. Al would never let that happen XD

Review!

_Scarlett._


	14. Train of Thought

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 014: **Train of Thought

* * *

Winry stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around her, making sure to cover herself fully before exiting the bathroom. She peeked out suspiciously, nodding when she saw no Edward Elric crouched stealthy on the ground to get an x-rated glance at her.

She quickly entered her room and shut the door, swiveling around and sighing in relief when she saw no trace of the gold blond sitting on her chair, a sandwich in his hand and gaping at her like before when she had come back from Briggs.

She walked to the window, looked through it to see two figures on the ground throwing hits and kicks.

She giggled when she saw Al lift Ed off the ground, throwing him across. He rolled, quickly springing up on his feet and darting to the younger Elric once more. He no longer had his automail arm nor his alchemy so there was only so much damage he could do to himself and most of it was in his mechanical left leg, which, she saw with a cringe, he had now grown fond of using as he blocked a punch from Al with the calf plate she had custom-built to suit his needs.

_As long as he doesn't break it, _she thought, wincing when Al sprung back to avoid a blow from Ed's foot. _It's okay...who am I kidding? I bet its broken already! _She rested her forehead against the glass, groaning at the thought of having to _yet again _fix a glitch or dent due to Ed's rough handling.

_I should use my torque wrench, _she mused darkly. _That'll keep him in line! _But constant use of her precious torque wrench on his thick skull would only prove to kill him so that was out: she didn't want to kill him, just knock some sense into the often irrational man.

She opened her eyes, surprised to see him looking up at her. Her eyes flashed to Al, who was with Mei and chugging down some water, and then back to Ed, who had a white towel hanging over his neck.

He was still looking at her.

She wondered why.

She shifted and froze.

Her towel!

She hastily backed away from the window, tightening her grip on the towel and feeling her whole face flood red. A brief flash of Ed's wondrous but embarrassed face appeared in her mind and she plopped down on her bed, shaking her head of the image.

She had been shocked when she saw Ed kneeling on the ground, openly staring at her like she was the most interesting alchemy book he had _ever_ read. She wanted to be stared at by him like that more often but not because she had accidentally flashed him!

_Ugh, I wonder how much he really saw? _She groused inwardly, rather vengeful and feeling thoroughly cheated. He saw her naked but what about her? All she got were him in boxer shorts and that was nothing new! _Idiot, _she huffed, resting a cheek in a palm as she slumped forward. _But he does have nice abs... _But she was more interested in his ass, personally.

He had the _best_ ass she had ever seen.

Too bad it was always covered up with loose slacks or shorts. When he had worn those leather pants, she used to love just standing behind him for the sole reason of being able to stare without looking too suspicious. It was even better when he walked and it was those times that she allowed herself to thank his energetic and 'unable-to-stand-still-for-longer-than-five-minutes' personality.

If only she could _touch it _or better yet _grope _it then she would be able to die without any regrets.

There was a knock on her door. "Hey! You decent?"

Winry bolted up, face red from her naughty thoughts. "I – er – don't come in! I'm not done changing yet!" She rushed to her drawers, taking out a few garments and quickly slipping them on; pulling on an oversized pink shirt and securing some sweatpants on her waist. Her hair was still wet, dripping at the ends, and she decided combing it would only make it worse so she threw a towel over her head. "Okay! You can come in now..." She furiously towel-dried her hair, nervously listening to his dissimilar steps enter her room.

"Granny went to the market to buy some food and Mei and Al are making gooey faces at one another," he whined. "Are you going to make something to eat?"

"I thought you said granny was getting some food?" Winry rose a brow, wrapping the towel over her head. If she took it off, Ed would never let her see another day without him teasing her about her wild hair. "Just be patient!"

"But I'm hungry!" he groaned. "You saw me down there – I haven't worked out like that in weeks so I'm hungrier than usual!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" she snapped, shutting the drawer with her hip. "You have two working hands, go make your own food!"

"Win!" Ed whined. "I'm dying here! C'mon!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're so lazy! I can't believe you'd come all the way up here just so I could cook you something!" She pushed past him, Ed following close behind.

"But everything tastes better when you do it!"

She paused for a moment. "Of course it does!" she grinned, knowing fairly well he was only praising because he was starving. "That's what you get for buying take-out all the time! You're lucky you've got a fast metabolism or else you'd be really fat right now!"

"WINRY!"

She laughed, opening the fridge to browse what she could use to cook. "I see you still can't take _my _jokes," she grinned, earning a roll of the eyes from Edward.

"I can. They're just not funny," he scoffed at her.

"Hmm, maybe I was wrong..." Winry took out some lettuce. "Maybe a _salad_ will do for your lunch today!"

His eyes rounded in horror. "I was kidding! You're hilarious!"

She grinned, smugly. "That's what I thought!" and she grabbed a package of ham and turkey and watched him sigh in relief.


	15. Technically, It's

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 015: **Technically It's...

* * *

"Give it!"

"Brother – just let me – !"

"No way!"

"ED!"

"Give me those damn scissors or so help me I'll – !"

"HEY!" Winry snapped loudly, turning glaring eyes to the brothers out in the porch from her place on the sofa. They were scuffling over a pair of scissors, apparently. "What're you two yelling about?"

Alphonse peeked his head into the house, grumbling: "Edward asked me to cut his hair but now he doesn't want to!"

"I never _asked_ you!" Ed shouted from behind his brother. "It was a _suggestion_, you idiot! Learn how to tell the difference!"

"Then stop _suggesting_ things you don't want!" Al retorted with an exasperated sigh, ignoring the annoyed look his brother sent him. "Either I cut it or I don't! Make up your mind! When you do, come get me – I'll be in the back helping Mei meditate!" He entered the house and left Ed out in the front, glaring at the pair of scissors that began the entire argument in the first place.

"How can you help someone _meditate_?" Ed grumbled to himself, slumping back on the porch swing to watch the sun slowly die out ahead. His hair was beginning to annoy him with the length and he had not had time to take a trip to the hairdresser so they could properly trim it. His hair was getting to be longer than Winry's and frankly that was when he _knew _he had been neglecting it; no matter how soft or managable his fellow family members, mainly Winry and Mei, commented it was.

"Why do you want to cut it?" Winry's voice floated from above him. He felt her hand touch his wet hair, as he had just showered, and he swatted her hand away. "It's so pretty."

"That's _why_," he grunted. "It's not suppose to be pretty. Pretty is for girls."

He felt her sit beside him, fingers still touching his hair. "Well, I can't argue with that," she laughed at his glare. "How about I cut it for you?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"I used to do it for you when we were little kids, you know," she told him, matter-of-factly. "I was the one who taught you how to braid your hair in the first place, remember?"

Ed pinked a bit, remembering how long it took him to be able to properly braid his hair. She had been patient throughout the learning process – correcting him a couple of times before beaming once he finally got the hang of it. He remembered blushing back then, too. "I guess," he vaguely answered.

"Great!" She snatched the scissors from him. "Turn around!"

"U-uh," Ed eyed the scissors nervously. "You're not going to cut it all off, are you? I mean, I just want it trimmed a bit!"

"Duh," Winry rolled her eyes, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to turn his back to her. "I'll only cut it a little bit. Stop worrying so much!" She tapped his upper back, between the space of his shoulders. "It'll be like before." She combed her fingers through his moist hair before he could answer, taking the scissors and, after measuring quickly, snipped a piece off.

In the beginning, he nervously waited. He expected her to chop off a whole chunk of his precious hair but he knew it was ridiculous to think so: Winry would never do that, no matter how much he complained about her evil ways. A few more minutes of hearing the distinct _snip _and feeling a few more inches of hair pool below gave him enough time to finally relax. He remembered his mother would always do the same, especially when Winry began to hum a made up tune under her breath. His shoulders unwound, slouching, and her soft humming made him drowsy.

"Oops..."

Ed's eyes flew open. He whipped his head back, gritting out dangerously: "_What did you do?_" and expecting the worst.

Instead, he was met with giggling. She poked his nose, causing him to go pink again. "Got ya'!" she smiled. "I was just kidding – you're all done! Do you want me to braid it for you, too?"

He reached behind him, touching his trimmed hair speculatively. He suspiciously looked at her, as she gathered the hair she had cut into a small pile. His eyes widened at the amount that had collected.

"Hey! You said you'd only cut _a little_ bit!" he shouted, indignantly.

"I did!" she replied, annoyed. "Stop freaking out already – you look fine!"

"I am _not_ freaking out!" His fingers touched his trimmed hair again, worriedly thinking that perhaps she had cut it all wrong and now he was going to have to look like a freak for a few days until he went to a hairdresser and let the _professionals _handle it.

"Yes, you are!" She snorted in laughter. "Ed, it's _just_ hair! It'll grow back eventually!"

"Not soon enough, it won't!"

"Anyway, you look better now," she smiled, adding a little fondly: "You look cute."

His face grew pinker if possible, bordering on red. He scowled and looked away, scoffing: "Guys aren't _cute, _Winry! Don't be ridiculous!"

Winry laughed at his immaturity, thinking that as long as he did not lose that charming trait, she would not mind putting up with his sometimes insufferable ways. She corrected herself, a little coyly: "Since you're so technical about these things, then you're _very_ handsome!" She wiped the flat side of the scissors on her pants and went back inside to dump the hair in the trashbin, giggling when she heard Ed groan and sink further into the swing; a small smile on his face regardless.


	16. Egoism

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 016: **Egoism

* * *

Winry tapped her foot impatiently as she stood outside the door of the bathroom, waiting for Edward to come out so she could take her shower as she had missed yesterday due to staying up all night to construct a foot for a young girl and an arm for a fellow farmer.

It had been an hour already, however, and Winry was more than a little grouchy.

"ED!" She pounded on the door with her fist. "What the heck are you doing in there? Hurry it up!"

"Give me a moment!" she heard him snap back faintly.

Winry sighed frustratedly and waited a few more minutes. But after the initial five, she became fed up and threw the door open to check just what the _hell _he was doing in there! A burst of steam made her flinch back a bit but she had gotten an eyeful of just what he had been doing inside for the past half hour...

"Winry! Get the hell out!" Ed shouted, cheeks rather flushed due to the steam, and slammed the door in her face. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? I could be naked, you know!"

Winry growled, not awake enough to properly react to his suggestive comment: "GRANNY!" Winry shouted as loud as she could. "ED IS POSING IN THE MIRROR AGAIN!"

"I AM NOT, YOU LIAR!" came Ed's angry shout from within the bathroom.

"I _SAW_ YOU!"

"YOU _SAW_ WRONG!"

Winry banged on the door again. "Then do us all a favour and _get out _so that I could take my shower in peace! You can stare at yourself all you want in your room, Ed!"

"I told you!" The door opened to reveal a seething Ed. "That I was _not _posing in the mirror, damn it!"

Winry mocked one of his infamous poses, tilting her head to the side and standing straight as she pasted on her own sweet smile. "Uh huh, _sure_!"

"You're so nosy!" Ed complained, not taking the bait as he knew it would only end in failure.

Winry rose her hand blew a kiss at him.

"I DO NOT do that!"

Winry snorted derisively. "Just what the hell do you find so damn fascinating about yourself!" Winry shouted at him, up to her head with his conceitedness although she might've been more amused had she gotten her eight hours of sleep. "I swear, we could build _monuments _with the size of your ego!" she sneered at him, earning a nasty look in reply.

"Piss off," he sneered right back, bringing up his trump card: "You wouldn't know a straight guy from a gay guy, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"

Winry's jaw fell open and she turned, glaring holes at his retreating backside. "Just because I thought Mr. Garfiel was heterosexual _once _doesn't make me blind, you idiot!"

"Of course it doesn't! It just makes you _gullible_!" he shouted back, smugly.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE HOT ENOUGH TO STARE AT, YOU FREAK!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!" she screeched, cheeks red of anger. "You've got nothing I haven't seen on other guys!"

"Tch, it obviously looks better on _me, _of course!" he scoffed at her, standing by the threshold of his door.

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"You're unbelievable!" Winry yelled. "How can you have such a huge ego? Whoever's been saying you're something special has _obviously_ seen better days!"

Ed huffed, tying his hair back into a ponytail. "You're just jealous because you can't look nearly half as good at I can!"

"_Me_? Jealous of _you_?" Winry scoffed. She gestured to her generous chest, her thin waist, and, finally, her filled out bottom with a disbelieving face. Edward only flushed red. "I've had my fair share of flattering comments but you don't see _me _staring at myself in the mirror!"

Ed smirked. "You do so, you do it everyday after you shower!"

"...How do you even _know _that?" Winry sighed in exasperation, fed up with him.

"It's not my fault you leave your door open," he replied innocently before shutting his door and leaving her outside to steam.

"UGH!" She slammed the bathroom door closed.

Downstairs, Al sighed into his cup of coffee.

"Are they always like this?" Mei asked, sipping her own drink.

"In the mornings they usually keep it down but since Winry hasn't had any sleep, it's only bound to get worse," Al predicted, knowing that his brother's constant antagonism will only land him in an even deeper hole than he was now.

"Does Edward honestly pose in the mirror?" Mei asked after a few seconds of silence, curiously.

"Sometimes," Al shrugged. "He only does it once and that's after he's fixed his antennae." He flicked his own limp bangs for emphasis. "I bet he only took longer today to make Winry angry."

"Sometimes I _do _think Edward-kun does it because he likes to see Winry upset," Mei shook her head in disapproval.

Al smirked into his cup, knowing her statement to be true. "He probably does, Mei, but that's really not our business."

Because both he and Pinako knew Edward got a thrill from watching Winry huff and puff like a beast, for some unfathomable reason.

Al personally blamed it on the fact that their adolescence was full of danger and mortal fights.

Ed still hadn't gotten rid of his need for the adrenaline rush.

* * *

**A/N: **This was written a few minutes before posting so that's why I will double-update. It was just something I randomly shoved into this collection at the last minute so it doesn't count lol

Review!

_Scarlett._


	17. Broom Closet

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarle_

* * *

**Theme 017: **Broom Closet

* * *

They leaned closer into the door, almost pressing their ears against the wood and were relieved to hear nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, there was absolutely no sound coming from within the room. Winry leaned off of the door, whispering: "Do you think they fell asleep?"

"Possibly," Ed shrugged, stepping back. "Al isn't the type to break rules so I doubt they're doing anything that can infringe on that old bats _Golden Rule_!" He rolled his eyes at the thought of the pathetic rule. As if a midget hag like _her_ would be able to incapacitate someone like _him_ if he did happen to break her rule...

"Granny's just worried, Ed," Winry mumbled, irately. "Al is _still _a guy and they've been in Mei's room for an hour already!"

"So? What can he do in an hour, Winry, seriously?" Ed snorted. "Al might be a guy but he's the most respectful guy I know. He borders on gay sometimes!"

"ED!"

"What? He knows it!" Ed snickered. Winry's glare grew harsher. "I was kidding! It's a running gag we have going on, Winry, jeez!"

"It's still not funny!" she hissed. "Alphonse is _really_ sensitive to that type of mockery, Ed! He spent nearly half his life in a suit of armor, that comes with it's own set of self-esteem issues!"

Ed's eyes hardened. "I _know _that. It's a joke for a reason, you know."

"That's such a heavy joke to lay on someone like Al!"

"He started it first!" Ed cried incredulously. "If he doesn't like the joke then he should've never said it in the first place!"

"_You _should know better than to—!"

"Brother?" a sleep-clouded voice called from the other side of the bedroom door. "Is that you?"

Winry's eyes grew wide. "He can't know we were checking up on him! He'll get mad!" she whispered frantically. It would not be the first time they had been caught eavesdropping on the boy's lighthearted conversations with the Xingese girl and the last time they did it, they had gotten caught by one annoyed Alphonse Elric.

"Quick—your room!" Ed pointed to the door, about to grab her wrist to stash her inside.

"No! The hinges squeak! He'll know!"

"But—!"

"Ed...?" Al's voice was closer this time. He was nearing the door now.

"The closet!" Winry whispered in a rush, grabbing Edward by his forearm and shoving open the closet door. She shoved him inside and closed the door behind her, just barely glimpsing the yawning face of Al before she enclosed them in darkness.

"Is something wrong?" They heard Mei yawn. "Alphonse-sama?"

"I thought I heard Ed out here..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...but I guess I was hearing things. There's no one here."

They heard the door close with a soft click, hearing the pairs light chatter as they discussed how funny it was that they had fallen asleep while studying a few Alkahestry tomes Mei had brought over from Xing. Needless to say, Winry would probably _not_ check on the boy a third time as she was convinced that, if anyone would break the rules around the house, it would most likely be Edward.

The broom closet they had locked themselves inside of was not as small as she had first anticipated it would be. It was large enough that they had a good foot of space between them and she could stand straight without bumping into a top shelf and spread her feet without hitting a bucket or box. It was dark but she was sure there was a light switch dangling somewhere...

Waving those thoughts off, Winry reached for the door, wrapping her hand around the knob when she heard no more noise from outside. "I think they're gone now," she sighed in relief. "Hey, Ed, you alright?" The man had gone strangely silent. "Sorry for shoving you in a closet. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Uh, no," was his subdued reply.

"Good, then let's get out of here!"

Edward reached forward and gripped her hand, preventing her from opening the closet as she had intended. In that instant, her heart leaped to her throat. She suddenly became aware that she had unintentionally pushed them into the exact _wrong_ place to push two hormonal adults in. The closet suddenly seemed as intimidating as it did thrilling and Winry didn't know how to discern those two sensations from each other when Ed's hand merely tightened around her own on the knob, body far too close to her own.

"E-Ed?" she whispered, swallowing down her nerves.

"Not yet. Can't you hear them? They're about to leave in a few seconds!" Ed whispered, his breath brushing the shell of her ear.

"They..are?" she asked, confused that he was able to hear so clearly. Then again, her heart was pounding in her ears so that might justify why she had difficulty hearing...

"Yeah, listen!"

Winry stiffly leaned closer into the door, listening to some shuffling before, finally, she heard the door creak open and she heard Mei and Alphonse walk into the hallway.

"Are you sure it was Ed-kun and Winry-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm positive but they're not here.."

"Perhaps they locked themselves in the closet!" Mei giggled.

They both stiffened.

Al just laughed with her. "They'd never do that! Nothing good comes from being trapped in a closet with the person you like!"

"But it would a way for them to admit it to themselves, right?" Mei deviously suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. But how will we ever get them into a closet? We'd have to knock them out or something!"

"Yes, but then they'd be happy together! It's so cute! Winry-chan has been waiting for Ed-kun to admit his feelings for such a long time.." They heard Mei sigh dreamily as she imagined a cliche and romantic scene between the two.

"No kidding! Brother has liked her since we were five! I really hope one of the two mans up.."

Mei spoke up, confidently: "I think Winry-chan will!"

"I think Ed will!" Al said, firmly; not giving up his faith in his older brother.

"It has been years – he will _obviously_ not be the first to do it!"

"Just give it time, Mei! I know my brother and I know he's just biding his time for...whatever."

The bickering young adults made their way down the staircase and Winry secretly wanted to thrust Mei into a laundry chute for saying something so private out in open. She ignored the fact that both young adults were oblivious to their presence in the closet as she wrapped a shaky hand around the doorknob again, face hot.

"I-I think we should get going," Winry cleared her throat of it's hoarseness. "Granny's probably wondering what we're doing by now..."

His hand stopped her once again and Winry shut her eyes in an attempt to calm her racing heart. "What is...it?" she asked, tentatively, as his hand removed her own from the knob. The closet seemed to close in on her, grow smaller, the longer they stood in the silence of it. His hand was still holding hers as it fell by her side and she briefly thought that perhaps putting off oiling the hinges was a wise choice after all.

"Win..ry, I just.." he began slowly, unsure of how this would pan out in the end. He had no plan, no protocol to follow this time around, and that was when he realized just how military-oriented his life actually was. He always had some sort of _plan_, no matter how much he abandoned them for his own 'in the moment' ideas, a schedule of sorts even if things took a turn for the worst, but now as he stood behind Winry, his hand still clutching her own, he was at a loss with how to admit the feelings that teetered at the tip of his tongue

_Plan, _he thought to himself. _I need...do I even need a plan? I thought I was just going to go out and say it! _The bar tenders words came rushing back to him in those few seconds of silence. He was in a closet with the girl from his childhood, the girl he liked for longer than one would believe, holding her hand and standing behind her. Somehow, this had all came to be with a simple old grandmother's concerns for leaving a young boy and a young girl stuck in a room upstairs, unattended. But now that he thought about it...

_She should have been more concerned about us, _he found himself thinking. _Al would never...do something THIS weird... _

"Edward?" Winry whispered, dragging him out of his reverie. He noticed the tremor in her words, the thick emotion of uncertainty and, he was sure, hopefulness in her tone. His brother had told him time and time again that there was nothing to be worried about, nothing to fear, but the sheer thought of being looked down upon by her, of staring into pitying, uncomfortable, eyes due to his confession, was enough to allow him to silence his emotions; stifle them until they began to brim and overflow, just as he felt they were doing in that moment when her hand tightened around his own in assurance.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he mumbled, words a jumble of vowels and syllables. He felt his cheeks heat. Even _he_ didn't understand what he had just said! "I mean, I just wanted to tell you..." He sighed sharply when the words wouldn't come out. "That...I-I..."

Her hand tightened on his and she began to turn—

"No! Don't!" he quickly stopped her, turning her backside to him again. "It's harder...when you're looking at me..." he admitted softly, dropping his gaze to the floor. He could see nothing, nothing but the light coming from the crack of the door, and he saw that it was just that small crack of light that made it all the harder on him.

Things were easier to spit out and say under the cover of darkness, he realized, and he shut his eyes and counted to ten in his head. The darkness helped calm his racing heart, helped ease the heat on his face, and he whispered, very softly, almost too low for Winry to catch: "I've—liked you for a long time now, Winry..."

It was easier, with his eyes closed and stuck in a closet that offered minimal light, but it was still nerve wracking and he could still feel his nerves threaten to fry when she did nothing but stand there in front of him.

"Ed?" Her voice made him flinch, stand stiff, and his hand pulled away from hers. She grabbed it before it could get any farther and he opened his eyes slowly to look into sparkling sky blue. He quickly flashed his eyes away from them, her silence killing him, but he found that silence wasn't so bad when he felt her suddenly lunge toward him and envelop him in a tight hug.

So tight, in fact, that he had some trouble breathing with the way her arms viced around him. "W-Winry?" he wheezed. "This is..nice and all..but could you loosen up a bit?" He heard a soft giggle and he sighed in relief when he felt air properly flow into his lungs. "So..."

"What took you so long?" she murmured instead, making him flush pink. Everyone seemed to be telling him that, or some derivative of that, lately... "If I knew that the dark helped you sort out your feelings then I would've shoved us in a closet a long time ago!"

"Hey, this isn't as easy as it looks, alright?" Ed huffed, muttering: "And you _still _haven't really given me the OK, you know..."

"Okay for what?" she asked, innocently.

"You _know _what!"

"Nope!" Winry sang. "I really have _no_ clue what you're talking about! Some of us aren't geniuses like you!"

Ed ignored the comment. "You're making this _really _hard, you know that?"

Winry laughed, nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder blade. "I _hugged _you, don't you think that says it all?"

"For all _I _know, this could be some weird girl tactic to let a guy down easy!" Ed replied snappishly, aware that his arms had somehow become nonexistent between the time of his confession and now, as they refused to lift and properly wrap around the girl who was snuggling to him in a way that made him dangerously hopeful.

"It's not," she softly said, listening to his heart pound in his chest. "I..." The way he had phrased his feelings did not settle well with her. He hadn't said _love_, he had said _like_ and she wondered if throwing out the _first _L word would be too soon for him. Edward had always been rather austere and detached, someone who did not easily fit in with the rest of society, so she decided to take it easy for now and say: "I really, really like you too."

Perhaps the two adverbs would tip him off.

Unsurprisingly, they didn't, but she _did_ feel his arms magically regain mobility and wrap around her. One arm wound around her waist and his hand cradled her head to his chest, his rehabilitated right arm crushing her to him and making her sigh contently.

She could honestly say it was about time.

* * *

**A/N: **This was my _real _update. The last one was more for comical reasons, and fulfilling a promise I made to a certain reviewer, so now it begins to heat up between our favourite couple! I recently went through these one-shots and noticed that they lacked development so I added around 8 more one-shots to smoothen everything up. So instead of the 42 I had...I now have 50. I have hit the half-point mark and can, firmly, say that this will become a 100 themes collection XD

I am sorry if I made you think otherwise x.x

Review!

_Scarlett._


	18. Good ol' Times

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

**Summary: **Life after Ed and Al's trip to the east and west respectively, told in a series of one-shots.**  
Rating: M** for sexual themes/situations, graphic descriptions, some coarse language.**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor.**  
Pairing(s): **Ed/Winry; Al/Mei; assorted others.**  
Author's Note: **This starts the second arc of this collection. The rating changes dramatically so I do apologize to those who do not read M rated stories! It does not get very explicit or detailed but there are sexual situations that just can't cut the T rating. I hope you have all been enjoying this collection so far!  
My daily updates stop today! I had only planned to update daily for a whole week but I have to stop today due to tomorrow being my birthday! I won't be here all day and when I do get home, it'll be too late to update! I'm going back to my normal schedule: updating every two to three days!**  
Story Note: **_N/A._**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**Theme 016: **Good ol' Times

* * *

He was starting to suspect someone was conspiring against him because this was the _fourth _time he had been interrupted from trying something on Winry. If it wasn't Al who bounced in at the moment he created, it was Mei – if it wasn't Mei, it was Pinako and if it wasn't Pinako, it was goddamn _Den_!

She had left him in that bedroom a few weeks ago hot and bothered and he would swear on the alchemy he so dearly loved that he was intent on taking her up on that offer and losing it already. He already _had_ her permission to pursue her, he had already _confessed_, so all that was left was the sweet procreation process, right?

_Right_?

He was, what, twenty one already and he was _still _a virgin?

_Fuck, _he cursed inwardly. _That's so lame!_

He wouldn't be surprised if his _little_ _brother _wasn't a virgin anymore – that kid was celebrating the new sensations of his restored body with a _little _too much enthusiasm. He vaguely remembered a time a few years ago, when they had gotten home two months after the Promised Day, that Al had bolted up awake in his bed and woke him up in concern.

"_Brother! Ed! Wake up! It's important!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_..Um...I..."_

"_What is it, Alphonse?"_

"_How do you...get rid of it?"_

He had shot his gaze to his bed, to the scrunched up sheets that didn't manage to hide his brothers first morning wood in his human body. Of course, he had burst out laughing – further embarrassing the boy who wasn't used to such bodily reactions. He had barely begun getting used to smelling the clean linen sheets and feeling them rub against his skin but now _this_? The bulge he often saw his brother get when he was sleeping, when the both of them were still on their quest for the Philosopher's Stone?

"_You whack it off," Ed replied flatly._

"_What is that?" Al frowned, honestly curious. "I always hear people say that but I don't know what it is! Edward?"_

"_Wh-what do'ya want me to do about it?" Ed stuttered, still trying to stifle laughter. "It was your wet dream...pfft..."_

"_EDWARD!"_

"_ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" He sat up, scratching his head at how this was going to play out. He always knew Al would need The Talk again, which they had both gotten from Izumi at the tender age of nine and had been thoroughly scarred for life, but this was a little different than The Talk. This was a guy problem Sig had only told HIM about since he was the eldest and as the eldest, he would be the one to teach his younger sibling the rights and wrongs. "First, let me change!"_

"_What? Why?" Al replied, confused. "It's seven in the morning! You don't function til nine!"_

_Ed sighed dramatically. "Al...remember the first time you asked me about that?" _

That had been embarrassing, he remembered. Al had laughed at him back then, too, so he justified his own laughter as pay back. Alphonse had known what it was – an erection – but he never _did _know, or bother to ask, really, how to _get rid of it._

Ed had found out it was both weird but relaxing and he remembered thinking that now his little brother would know that private pleasure.

But like _hell _was he going to give a demonstration or even _explain _how to do it.

His little brother was on his own on _that_ one.

"_Yeah... and you told me it was a hormonal bodily reaction that was normal for adolescences from the ages of thirteen and forward," he replied mechanically. He frowned. "What about it?"_

"_Remember how I went to the bathroom and I didn't come out for around an hour and you got worried that I was sick or something?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Well, this is a problem only your hand can take care of for around an hour," Ed explained flatly. "You get in that bathroom and FIGURE IT OUT!" He yanked his pants on and threw on a shirt. "Think of it as an alchemy equation you must solve but have little instruction on how to solve it. I'll give you a hint: you use your hand in an upward/downwards motion. Let's see how far you get!" He slammed the door behind him as he left the room, leaving Alphonse to dwell at his words with a lost expression._

He had figured it out quickly enough, of course, and glared at him the entire day for his abandonment when he needed his guidance the most. Not that Ed really cared – he was too busy shooting his brother smirks and busting into random laughter; throwing in a few innuendos that made Al sigh and rub his temples at his immaturity while leaving Winry plain confused.

_Those were the good ol' times,_ he sighed wistfully, slumping back on the couch. He and Al would tease each other mercilessly and they would simply enjoy the luxury of living a happy, normal, unexciting, for-once-not-filled-with-danger, life...

But now he had a new danger to face: himself.

Or, to be specific, his interloping family members who wouldn't let him be a _man_ already!

He tapped his fingers against his knees in impatience.

She was _right there_, in the kitchen, in that pink apron of hers, happily humming to herself, _begging _to be taken already and he was too busy mourning his losses on the couch because Al and Mei were in the kitchen talking with her as well and Pinako was Truth-knew-where doing something-he-didn't-care-about...

He remembered when it was _all_ easy before.

He wondered if it would get easier soon as he fell to the side and groaned loudly.

Meanwhile, Al quietly laughed to himself in the other room – completely aware of his brothers frustrations and justifying his intervening actions as pay back for laughing at him when he didn't know how to take care of a certain morning problem.

As his brother so often put: payback was a bitch.


	19. Trouble Maker

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 019: **Trouble Maker

* * *

Ed tried to catch his breath, flattened against the east wall of the the Rockbell Household and trying desperately hard to keep his breathing at a minimum least she hear and stalk him. He could hear Winry's shrieks from the inside and the back door get thrown open in a rage.

_She's faster than she was before! _He found himself thinking. _I gotta' be smart about this!_

He sprinted to the front, leaping over the porch steps and throwing the front door open. He ran into the living room, intent on finding a place to hide for around four hours, when Winry appeared from the kitchen – wrench in hand and wearing a furious expression.

_DAMN! She predicted my movements! _

Unbeknownst to him, he _always_ did the same thing when he was in trouble...

"ED! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"SHIT—!"

Edward bolted back the way he came from, Winry's footsteps close behind. He felt a gust of air brush his head and he increased his pace, knowing he had just _barely_ managed to dodge a wrench blow. He jerked to the right, allowing her to stumble forward, and booked it back into the house, up the stairs and slammed his door open; locking it securely behind him and backing up to his bed, where he fell back into it and crawled under the sheets.

He was in trouble he couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend! He had, one, eaten the entire pan of apple pie she had made for everyone and he had, two, managed to break a cup in the process due to Den's snout startling him when the dog sniffed the hem of his pants. Winry had caught him breaking the cup, too, which made her scream, _"Not again! Ugh, you're about as elegant as a bull in a glass shop!" _and became enraged when she noticed the licked-clean pie pan where a once-scrumptious pie had been left to cool on the windowsill.

Needless to say, Edward responded to her furious look with the exact wrong thing to say:

"_...I thought it could've used more cinnamon..."_

That was what found him under his covers, cowering like a beaten dog, and groaning – the _manly _word for whimpering – when he heard her bang on the door furiously.

In all technicality, once the fear and dread subsided, he always found himself thinking how beautiful she looked when she was livid. It was all wrong, and kind of sick now that he thought about it, but it was only when she was furious that expressed such a passionate emotion on her face.

That, and when she spoke of automail – but he ignored that fact in those few crucial seconds.

"ED! OPEN UP NOW!"

"MAKE ME!"

"EDWARD ELRIC YOU OPEN THE DOOR _THIS INSTANT!"_

He chose not to reply, opting instead to throwing a pillow over his ears to block out her incensed growling. He had forgotten, in his musing, that she was an ace mechanic and the fact only struck when he heard the door knob wiggle as she picked the lock open.

_Shit._

His heart plummeting, stomach twisting with dread, Edward watched in horror as the door knob stopped twitching and it all went silence for a moment. With baited breath, he waited for her to show her beautifully enraged face, and he gulped when the door silently swung open to reveal a deranged grinning Winry.

At least in his eyes.

In any other persons eyes, she was smirking like she had won a shopping spree to a hardware store.

"_You_," she hissed, menacingly, "are in _so much trouble!_" She stalked forward, raising her hand to deliver the finishing blow, when he shot up; his hand grabbing her wrist to prevent the knock out. Her eyes flashed in annoyance and she jerked back, intent on making him see stars, when his other hand shot up to grab her left.

His anxious gold eyes flickered to hers.

_Think fast, think fast, think fast! _He thought, queasily. _What would make her rage dissipate? What could make her forget about her anger? Praising automail, saying my legs acting up? What, damn it, WHAT?_

She narrowed her own, making sure to inject as much ire into her stare as possible.

_I...I can... _Against his will, as she began her threatening again, his eyes flickered to her lips. _Would it even WORK? _It would probably make her more angry, he deduced, but, he decided logically, it would definitely _stun _her enough for him to escape the household and head over to the river for a few hours!

It was perfect!

But did he have enough guts to do it _right_?

_I've faced dangerous alchemists, seven annoying but homicidal Homunculi, one stuck-up Colonel, and an old bearded guy who wanted eternal life, _Ed fired himself up, steeling his eyes. _I can DO this! It's just Winry...with a wrench... crap..._

"Let me go! I'm gonna' give you hell, Edward, that pie was everyone and you _ate_ it! Ugh! You're such a pig!" she continued her tirade, trying to wrench her wrist from his grasp, and oblivious to the battling ideas that ran amok in his head. "It was a whole pan, too! How could you eat a _whole_ pan of pie in half an hour?

_Do it, _he convinced himself. _She'll be pissed as fuck but it'll be enough to save myself a hospital fee for a few hours!_

She saw him nod, saw his eyes go hard and, before she knew it, his mouth crashed on hers and her once furious eyes widened in frozen shock.

The fury melted into bafflement.

Her death-grip on her wrench was reduced to jello and the tool fell to the ground with a loud clatter. His hands, which gripped her wrists, moved to grasp her hands instead, pulling them down as he screwed his eyes shut and continued to move his mouth against her unresponsive one.

_Wh-what is this? _She thought, thoroughly dumbfounded. She had always imagined their first kiss to be something heady and full of passion. But here he was, mouth against hers like she had dreamed about, and she was more pissed than anything in the world.

And now he was moving away, too!

Alarmed, she crushed her mouth against his again – making her own kiss unintentionally bruising.

"Wait, no—mfft—Win—!" Ed struggled away, not at all expecting _this. _He expected her to just _stay _stunned for a moment so he could properly maneuver around her and flee. But now she was forcing him still and his fighting will was slowly shearing away with every smack of their lips.

_What...what was I gonna' do again? _He thought, dazed, but regained enough of the lost IQ points from her eager response to grab her by the waist, responding with a fervor that made her dizzy and forget why she had come into the room in the first place. She twisted her hands out of his and lost her footing, causing him to fall sideways on his bed.

She pushed him on his back without breaking contact and straddled him, vaguely aware that he had finally stopped struggling against her.

The flurry of sensations and emotions stunned both of them for a moment. Her fury was reduced to wonder and his own dread transformed into desire. One had been waiting forever for the moment and the other was just looking for a manner of escape but now that he had her captive, hands gripping the curve of her waist, he was a little lost as to where he would take this.

His first plan had been to, well, _run away _although he couldn't recall _why _as now he wanted nothing more than to _stay _with her.

He hadn't _really_ thought about what he would do after he had hit this stage since he was quite sure ripping her clothes off and getting rid of the maddening frustrations happened after he did _something else_, which he was still clueless to.

He had been too focused on the last stage to plot out the in-between one...

He allowed her a few seconds to catch her breath, which were coming quick and shallow, before he caught her lips again. She groaned, not having gotten enough breath, and moved her mouth away from his when she couldn't take it any longer. She discovered, in those few seconds of labored breathing, that air was such a pest in these types of situations.

He tasted sweet, a mixture of tenderized apples and cinnamon wrapped into one enticing package...

Suddenly, the reason for her being caught in the situation came back.

"Don't you think...that just because of this...you're not in trouble anymore!" She inhaled deeply, her forehead resting against his own as a small smile curved her lips.

_Oh, right, I was supposed to run away! __Now__ I remember! _His eyes flickered from a rusted gold to a light yellow, as she caught her breath above him.

"Are you still going to hit me with that wrench?" he ventured, their breathing going back to normal.

"If you keep reminding me _why _I chased you around the house then you'll get something worse than my wrench in my skull!" she snapped, some of her previous anger filling into her eyes.

"Geez, _sorry _for thinking that after _that _you wouldn't want to murder me!" he huffed, mouth tugging into a scowl.

She watched him for a moment before lifting her hand and forcing the corner of his lip up.

He narrowed his eyes.

"You look better when you're smiling," was all she said, her own smile causing his flushed cheeks to grow darker as she hopped off him and picked up the tool from the floor. He propped himself up on his elbows, rather bewildered at the turn of events.

"That's...it?"

Her brows shot up, cheeks growing steadily pinker. "Um..."

His face grew scarlet. "NO! I didn't mean about-about _that! _I meant if you were going to hit me or...knock me out or something!" he hastily corrected himself, unable to meet her amused gaze. "You're not pissed anymore...right?"

She kept her disappointment at bay, reminding herself that this was _Ed _and he would not voluntarily be _smooth_ until he was _sure _she wasn't just messing with him. Or if he could _be _smooth at all!

Her grandmother was right: it seemed that _she _would be the guide in their progressing relationship.

_At least he told me how he feels, _she told herself. _That has to be worth something! _"I've got better things to do than hit you with my wrench right now!" she loftily said, regaining her composure with a cross of her arms.

"Then _why _chase me around the house if you weren't gonna' _do _anything to me?" he asked, scathingly.

She grinned. "It's fun to watch you run around like a headless chicken!"

He scowled. "You—!"

"Hey," she lifted the corner of her own lips. "Smile or else I really _will_ hit you over the head!" She rolled her eyes when he only grimaced and headed toward the ajar door of his bedroom. "And open up the window! It stinks in here!"

"At least my room doesn't smell like a motor!"

A vein popped on her temple. She spun on her heel and, without giving him a chance to realize what had just happened, thew her wrench and nailed him right on the forehead, throwing him back on the bed as her tool bounced on the bed.

She exhaled sharply. "Idiot!"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO HIT ME! ARGHH!" Ed clutched his head, rolling on his side and curling inward. That _hurt_.

"When you stop saying stupid stuff then I'll stop hitting you!" she snapped back, stalking to grab her wrench and wasting no time in slamming the door behind her. She saw Al and Mei stand in the hall awkwardly, unsure of what had just happened.

"The pie will be delayed today," she smiled apologetically, tone significantly less volatile. "I'll have to bake another one because _your_ idiot brother ate it all!"

Al frowned, concerned. "Is he okay in there...?" His brothers pained groaning was really beginning to worry him.

"He'll be fine once he sleeps it off!" she waved dismissively. "Mei, would you like to help me? You can come too, Al!"

Mei smiled, taking her word for it and waving off her own concerns. "Of course!"

"But...brother is..." Al frowned and, after a moment of quick deliberation, followed the two women downstairs; hoping his brother was alright as they began to prepare the doe.

* * *

**A/N: **I am aware this is delayed by a few days but I have a valid excuse! I wanted to watch Maid-sama! so I clicked on a random website and somehow, accidentally, downloaded an anti-virus...virus lol. It screwed with my system and even popped up my browser every five minutes with porn. It prevented me from going into my Control Panel, Security Center – everything. I swear, I ran my anti-virus _five times_ until, finally, it more or less caught the virus.

Then it turned out the virus _wasn't_ gone so I had to preform a bunch of other stuff, around two more three hour scans, to _finally _fix my computer! The virus messed with my browser settings but now that that's all cleared up I can continue to update regularly!

Review!

_Scarlett._


	20. Frozen Grapes

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 020: **Frozen Grapes

* * *

"Haha! Den! Quit it!" Alphonse laughed, as the family dog nipped at his heels.

Edward sank back on the tree he was using as shade and smiled when Den tackled Al to the ground, making the younger sibling smile when the dog began to lick off the dirt that had smudged on his face.

The day was sunny, rather cool under the rustling branches of the oak tree, and Edward could not have asked for a better day to leisurely watch his brother enjoy his life than in that very moment. He placed the book he had brought along on the floor beside him and basked in the peacefulness of this current chapter in his life.

There had been no emergency calls from Mustang (although he highly doubted he was a valuable asset to the military; with what his alchemy literally nonexistant) requesting his assistance; no troubling news from the bustling city of Central City or any other town they had previously visited. There was nothing other than long summer days and equally long nights spent under the comforting wing of his new family and frankly Edward hoped it would just stay like this. It was definately a change for the better from the dangerous and often nervewracking life he had led since he reached the age of twelve.

"Hey, Al, I brought your favourite!" Winry's cheerful voice brought him back from his doze. He cracked an eye open just in time to see Winry pull out a plate of frozen grapes, making Al grin before he bounced over to her side and took a few.

He noticed, belatedly, that Mei was also there, sitting on a blanket they had spread out somewhere during his light snoozing, munching on a ham sandwich as his brother feasted on his favourite treat during humid summer days such as those.

"Is Ed awake?" he heard Winry ask, voice notably softer, and he quickly shut his eye.

"Nope, he fell asleep half an hour ago!" he heard his brother respond. "I think he stayed up late again..."

"He's always staying up late," Winry chuckled. "He should really break out of that habit if he know's what's good for him!"

"Yeah, but it's a little hard to do," Al laughed sheepishly. "It took me months to get my sleep all sorted out, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, and Ed always had to force you to stay in bed and turn off all the lights until you fell asleep!" Winry giggled.

"Yep, and I'd always be grouchy in the morning because of it!" Al laughed, remembering the days all too clearly.

Edward felt a small smile tug on his lips as he, too, recalled the instances where he'd have to shove his brother under the covers and monitor him until he was _sure _the younger Elric was asleep before he would hit the sack as well. It had messed his own circadian cycle for a few weeks before they both managed to regulate their sleep in the end, thankfully.

"Hey, Mei, you wanna' play Frisbee with Den and me?"

"Frisbee?"

"It's an Amestrian game – c'mon, I'll show you how to play! It's really simple!"

He heard their rapid footsteps grow distant as they headed over, he was sure, to the open hillside where they used to roughhouse when they were kids. The plains were a gorgeous green at the moment but Ed knew it would only be a matter of time before the sun finally burned off the top layer of grass and the fields transformed into a golden yellow that looked equally gorgeous from afar but just plain ugly up close.

"Phew," he heard Winry sigh and heard her crawl over closer to him. He could feel her sitting next to him, resting against the same tree. He was tempted to open his eyes to see just what she was doing but decided against it in the end.

He was content just having her beside him.

After a few minutes of pleasant silence, Edward curiously opened one eye and turned his head a bit to find Winry also dozing off beside him. Her hand laid out to support her while her other lay on her lap, where he saw there was a small plate of half-finished grapes. He flashed his eyes back up to her, who was nodding off as she struggled against the final strings of consciousness.

A small smile climbed to his face and he reached over to the plate, taking it off her lap carefully so as not to wake her. He popped a grape in his mouth, turning back to Al and Mei and noticing that the Xingese girl could not, for the life in her, throw a Frisbee correctly.

It was humorous to watch the usually apt woman fail at throwing a Frisbee, shrieking gleefully when the wind threw it back to her and Den pounced her, Alphonse laughing at both of them good naturedly.

He felt Winry lean against him and he looked down to find her quietly sleeping, finally having given up resisting the allure of a midday nap under the tree. He contemplated moving and laying her down but instead he leaned back, leveling them, and his smile grew bigger when he heard her exhale contently and briefly nuzzle his shoulder.

_Doesn't get any better than this, _Ed thought to himself, laughing when Mei and Den both tackled Al to the ground when he caught the Frisbee.

* * *

**A/N: **I found this one really adorable only because it's good family fun with sprinkles of romance to spice it up! :D

I know it's a late update but I got caught up in the bookstore. I sat for 5 hours straight and finished the second book of the Hunger Games. It was _so_ good I bought the third book and now I'm just barely restraining myself from reading it – but I've got my priorities: I have to update first XD

_Reminder_: _starting from this chapter, the rating will be _**M **_as the next chapter doesn't fit the _T _rating._

Note: I am _so _sorry! I thought I updated this a few days ago and was getting ready to post chapter 21 when I noticed it was still on chapter 19! I swear I added the chapter but I guess FFN glitched and didn't update it... no wonder I got no reviews! XD

_Scarlett._


	21. Ice Cubes

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 021: **Ice Cubes

* * *

He was convinced she was doing it on purpose but then again it _was _a very hot day.

Resembool was infamous for its heat waves and, at the moment, one of the worst had rolled its way into the peaceful countryside. The outside was burning and the inside was boiling. He could vaguely hear Mei sigh heavily as she let the hose water pour over her head continuously, a squeak alerting him that the water had no doubt become scalding and no longer cool.

He was sitting on the chair in the dinning room, cheek resting against the damp wood of the table as Winry tossed an ice-cube around in her mouth. She was sitting adjacent to him, slumped back in the seat donning the black tube top she hadn't worn in a year and a decent pair of shorts. Her hair was messily clipped up, sweat dripping down the curve of her neck and falling down the slope that led to her breasts.

But he wasn't very interested in that – not at the moment, anyway – he was more intrigued by the way her tongue wrapped around that piece of ice. She had been playing it with for a few minutes now before she crunched it to bits with her teeth. He became annoyed, entrainment having been torn away, but she popped another one into her mouth and the interest was instantly renewed.

His own cup of freshly squeezed lemonade sat next to his forehead; the condensing droplets that stuck to the outside of the cup allowing his head to cool as he slowly roasted from the sheer heat. His shirt had been lost somewhere between waking up to a burning sun and climbing downstairs to suffocate on the heat. His automail was mildly killing him – the leg hot to the touch – but it was better than nothing.

At least he didn't have his automail arm.

"It's _hot_," Ed whined again.

"I _know_!" Winry sighed for the umpteenth time that day, crunching the ice between her teeth. "This is the tenth time you've told me! Trust me, Ed, I _know_!"

"I want it to go away," he grumbled. "It was never so damn hot in the west! The most it got was around eighty and that was on a _bad_ day!"

"Well, I hate to break to it to you but this isn't the west!" she snapped, tossing another ice into her mouth. His eyes automatically strayed to it, to the tongue that toyed with it and temped him more than he would admit to himself.

She noticed the stare and frowned, the cold piece of ice melting far too quickly in her mouth for her liking. "What?"

"What?"

"What are you staring at?" Her cheeks became a deeper pink but she was confident she could blame that on the intense heat that concentrated within the house. "Well?"

"Nothin'," Ed muttered, flashing his eyes away from her. "Where's Al again?"

"He's keeping Mei company, remember?" Winry mumbled, sighing and sitting straight when she felt the wood of the chair stick to her back. Her shorts felt moist and her tube top felt moister. She discreetly tried to adjust the slipping top but it was a move that was sharply caught by Ed, who further stared when he noticed just how low her top had gotten. "I think they're outside playing in the sun..."

"Who the hell would want to go play outside in the _sun_?" Ed asked, incredulous. "It's one hundred and four out there!"

"You ask them," Winry sighed. "They're using the hose so I guess that helps. The water bill is going to be high this month, though..."

"You make enough," he responded flatly.

"That's not the point, Ed." She frowned, popping in another piece of ice into her mouth. Edward was once again drawn to her mouth, imagining just how _great _it would feel against his own hot mouth. He drowsily wondered if steam would erupt, as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip.

His hand gripped his cup and he lifted himself straight, downing the glass and not minding when a stream of the drink escaped and leaked down his neck and over his bare chest. He honestly didn't care – he had half a mind not to drink the lemonade and simply dump it over his head in an effort to cool himself down. But the drink was sweet and he didn't want to be a sticky mess...although he was drenched in sweat, so it wouldn't really matter in the end.

This time Winry's eyes couldn't stray from him. Her eyes traced the stream of liquid that freely flowed down his sculpted chest. She was used to seeing him walk around half naked but it was severely different when he was walking around half naked and _wet –_ his hair tied into a high pony tail, giving her a good view of his clean facial features – and looking absolutely irresistible just sitting there for the taking.

She stood up as well, mumbling something about getting more ice, and headed into the kitchen. She grimaced at the blow of hot air that came from the open backyard door. She could glimpse Al and Mei playing in the yard with Den barking at their heels – the hose spraying them with water that staved the heat off enough to partake in such actions.

_They're so lucky, _Winry sighed, the heat making her lethargic. _I'll probably join them once I can't take the heat in here anymore! _She barely caught her grandmother's peeking hair in the yard, stationed under a tree and fanning herself with a piece of cardboard.

She reached into the fridge and took out two ice cubes, groaning when the ice began to melt in her hand already. She barely took them out, they were melting _already? _She stuck them in her mouth stubbornly, hoping the ice would help her cool off some more, and shut the door, coming face to face with Ed's chest.

He was staring at her again.

"What do you want?" Winry groused, not really in the mood for anything but lazing around until the heat cooled. "If you want some ice, you can get some but don't stuff your face! We don't have that many! Maybe I should make more just in case..." she muttered, knowing that if Ed got a hold of the ice cubes he would surely finish them before the hour was over.

There was a slight pause. "Yeah, I want some ice..."

"Be my guest," she pointed at the fridge irately. However, instead of hearing the door open and sighing at Edward finishing off the only thing that kept her sane in the sweltering weather, she felt his hands grip her arms. "What're you—mmfhh!"

He got ice alright.

She froze up, face growing very hot, when he pulled back and licked the side of his lip.

Had he just done what she thought she did? He just stole her ice! Right out of her mouth, too! "Y...you..." She didn't know if she should be furious or swooning. She supposed doing a little of both would be fine.

"No steam.." he muttered, sounding disappointed for some reason.

"Wh-what?" she squeaked.

"Nothing!" He switched the two pieces of ice to the side of his mouth, smug at the unnatural red of her face. "Just came in to get some ice!"

"You _stole _my ice!" she stuttered out, forgetting her embarrassment for the sake of regaining a little of her dignity back. It was rare to really catch her off guard but Edward seemed to be doing it far more than she would admit. "Give it back!"

"No way! Go get your own ice!" he shot back. "I earned mine fair and square," he smirked.

She frowned and, grabbing shoulder, yanked him down to her level. She sometimes hated how tall he had gotten. She crushed her mouth against his and it wasn't long before she was battling to retrieve her stolen ice and he was fending her off to keep the treasure. But it also wasn't long before, the heat from both their mouths burning, the two pieces of ice melted, leaving behind a cold trail that quickly boiled at the touch of their own tongues.

She felt the melted ice water trail down her chin and trickle off, landing on her feverish flesh as she grabbed his ponytail and pulled back to catch a breath, grunting when Ed slammed her against the counter and dipped her head lower back.

His hands slipped off her moist waist and eventually he settled on just gripping the edge of the counter while she pressed up against his chest, her own tube top feeling dangerously low.

She rose a hand, trying to pull it up without freeing her lips from his, and felt his own hand pause her fingers. A finger hooked around the edge of the top, sliding it down too low to be considered decent. The moisture building on her skin helped to further his advances and she squeaked when the top managed to slip all the way down her stomach

She gasped into his mouth and pulled up the top over her breasts immediately, biting his lip bruisingly when she heard him laugh against her mouth at her modesty, his hand brushing the swell rather daringly.

She bit harder.

"Ouch—Win!"

"Quit it," she murmured against his mouth, running her tongue over the shallow wound she had inflicted on his bottom lip.

She was seemingly forgiven when he eagerly responded.

They parted, breathless, and she saw that the place she had grabbed him was already sweating. In fact, she felt as if she had just worked out – with the flush of her face and the sweat dripping down her temples. His breath was hot; no longer a cold brand against her own as the ice had melted.

"...Wanna' get another?"

"Go back to the dinning room, Ed."

"Aw, c'mon! It's _hot_!"

"I know it's hot! Quit pointing out the obvious already!"

"Didn't mean it that way.." he muttered under his breath.

She rose a brow at him, not catching his comment. "What was that?"

"Is there anymore ice left? It's seriously hot..." He whined instead, fanning himself to prove his point.

Perhaps during another heat wave, she'd allow him to steal her ice again, as she retrieved a small bucket full of ice from the freezer and handed it to him, trudging out the back door and into the intense sunlight; not sure she would be able to hold herself back if they continued their activities. She noticed they were breaking the rules more and more now. She also noticed how she wasn't really adverse to breaking them unlike before.

But Pinako's Golden Rule still stood strong and Winry wasn't about to put herself on the line for a few minutes of pleasure. No matter how much Edward tempted her otherwise...

"Hey, Alphonse!" Winry called, a little strangled. She cleared her throat. "Mind spraying some water on me?"

Al beamed back. "About time you joined us! It's like an oven in there!"

"No kidding," she muttered, flinching when the tepid water splashed her head on. At least this way she'd be abel to distract herself from the keen gold eyes that watched her from the screen door.

* * *

**A/N: **I guess it's final: I won't be updating as often as I'd like. With the AP classes I have, it'll be difficult to really spend time on the computer aside from writing up reports and researching considering I have to focus at least 2 hours for each AP class. Our school schedule sucks - it's taking the precious time I use for lazing around XD I'll try to update at least once every week though! That I know I can do :D

Review!

_Scarlett._


	22. Bittersweet

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 022: **Bittersweet

* * *

He heard the gravel crunch under shoes behind him and he stood from his kneel. He turned, knowing who stood a few feet away, no doubt with a scowl marring his face, and was not surprised when he saw Edward standing with his hands shoved into his overcoats pockets.

"You're late for dinner so Winry told me to come and get you," he grumbled. The younger sibling noticed he avoided looking at the grave behind him. "Hurry up or it'll get cold."

"Thanks," Al murmured, taking one last glance at the tombstone. "...You should say goodbye." He quietly suggested, not breaking his gaze off the stone but knowing his brother had just sent him a look of outrage. "I know he wasn't the best...but he really tried to be in the end."

"Yeah, well, he didn't try hard enough!" Ed spat, mood embittered. "Let's just go! I'm starving so—!"

Alphonse moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, stating: "You have to let it go. You can't harbor the hate forever, you know – it'll only hurt you in the end. Just a couple of minutes, Ed, that's all I'm asking." Al walked out of the cemetery, leaving his brother to deliberate his words with a furious scowl that melted into apathy after he was sure Al had left him alone.

_Hate? _Ed thought, with a clench of his hand. His eyes finally landed on the stone, where the words _Van Hohenheim _were carved in neatly. There was a bouquet of white lilies resting beside the stone and Ed had the minor muse to kick it because he didn't deserve the flowers. However, he didn't when his eyes landed on the stone beside his – his mother's grave.

_Trisha Elric._

An old pain came back. It was a familiar ache that had only been washed out due to age and experience. It wasn't as bad as before, not as a painful or heartbreaking, but it was still an ache he knew he'd carry for all his life.

_Van Hohenheim._

Another ache, stronger and fiercer, sprouted in his chest beside the ache for his mother. The pain of his fathers premature leave was always fresh, always as if it had happened days before, and he supposed that he did _not _hate his father in the end. There was some mild compassion for the old man that just couldn't be erased, he knew this. He had thought he hated his old man with a passion but it wasn't so when he explained his reasons and confessed to being a human Philosopher's Stone.

"_I am a monster with a wish to become human" –_ he supposed those words were what brought the sludge of guilt to knock him down a few centimeters that night. He hadn't been what he was expecting – a rude, disrespecting, piece of shit with a bad attitude – and that only proved to further the flush of confusion and sudden vulnerability within him.

_He left on a quest to return back to normal because he wanted to grow old with us. _Edward thought, annoyed by his fathers flawed logic. _Stupid bastard didn't have to go and leave us! He did it all wrong – he could have just taken us with him...then it wouldn't have hurt so bad and maybe mom would've lived longer!_

He kneeled before her grave, absently tracing the small cracks that lined the weathered stone with a single finger. "I can't believe you fell in love with this bastard." He sighed in resignation, turning reluctantly to his father's grave. "But I guess you weren't _so _bad if mom liked you... stupid, but not bad." He muttered, kneeling and clonking his fist against the grave stone in silent forgiveness. "You were a shitty father... but I guess you pulled through in the end." He softly smiled, letting his hand slide down the stone with something close to affection.

"See you later... dad."

He stood up and dusted his knees and hands off, giving both their stones one last look before heading out of the cemetery – a weight he did not know he even carried lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: **No homework today! I took advantage of this day to revise a few chapters and decided to post this one up. Ah, it's getting late again. I have to sleep _now _or forever make dumb mistakes in Physic's class... x.x

Review!

_Scarlett._


	23. Rules Don't Stop Me

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 023: **"Rules Don't Stop Me"

* * *

Pinako Rockbell prided herself in being a disciplinary woman. She did not take any sort of unruly behavior and she most definitely did _not_ tolerate any inappropriate behavior around the house. She had always been aware of the budding romance between her precious granddaughter and the equally loved young boy she saw as her own.

She had been more concerned during their two year stay a few years ago than _now_, to be honest. However, Edward had been more caught up with the progressing physical and psychological development of his younger brother in his human body than her sweet granddaughter. They _both_ had, she remembered, and so they had both neglected each other until the very end. But by then it was too late to begin anything worth mentioning.

They both knew the rules, however, so she was not very worried of Edward breaking them although he had the reputation for being a rule bender. Her granddaughter was more than apt enough to set him straight as she would know better than either brother just how much of a hard ass she actually was.

Pinako admitted, though, she had never let the thought of her granddaughter actually breaking rules cross her mind.

Maybe she should have.

"Alphonse, go upstairs if you're sleepy!" Pinako told Al, who was dozing on the couch. Mei had long since retired to her bed. "You'll get a bad kink in your neck if you sleep like that and I'm too old to carry you back up!"

Alphonse yawned, forcing himself on his feet. "Alright, granny...g'night!" He sleepily made his way back up the stairs, his grandmother's firm "good night, Alphonse!" distant as he stumbled into his room and fell face-first into his own bunk; forgetting to check his brothers bed as he was too tuckered out from the days events.

Pinako followed Al a few minutes later, after checking all of the locks on the doors, and headed up the stairs slowly. Her ankle joints were killing her from walking all over town so much and her eyes felt scratchy. She honestly just wanted to snuggle into her sheets and sleep it off. She blew out her pipe and had been about to head over to her room when her granddaughters door caught her attention.

It was _closed._

That wasn't normal.

Her granddaughter _always_ kept her door open.

Curious, Pinako hobbled her way to the bedroom door. She was about to open to peek inside, as sometimes Winry slept with her door closed, but paused when she heard sheets shuffling and soft sounds come from inside. They didn't sound inappropriate, she comforted herself with that, they sounded...like words? Pinako vaguely wondered who she was speaking to when a particularly _inappropriate noise_ jerked her still.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

Pinako allowed an evil smirk to crawl on her face. Although she could not say she was not impressed that the runt had managed to muster up enough nerve to both start something with her granddaughter and _break her golden rule, _that did not mean it would exempt him from punishment.

_You wanna' play with fire, _Pinako thought, preparing her pipe. _You better be prepared to get burned, boy! _She threw the door open, pressing her lips in a disapproving line when both Ed and Winry started on top of the bed.

She saw her granddaughter squeak out, "Granny!" and try to pull her shirt down desperately while Edward swore loudly and hastily stumbled off of Winry, landing on the floor beside her with a bewildered expression. He was, to her surprise, shirtless although she saw no sign of a shirt lying around so she assumed that he was in his sleeping attire, the thought encouraged when she noted the loose sleeping pants.

_How fitting, _Pinako thought with a shake of her head.

"And just _what,_" she began, thunderously, "did I tell you both not to do?"

"G-granny," Winry's pitched voice caught her attention. She noticed the red of her face and wondered if this humiliation would prevent a second take. "We..um..."

"Oh, you don't need explain yourselves!" Pinako growled, pipe held threatening in one hand. "I know _exactly_ what you two were building up to and I repeat again: what did I tell you two in the beginning? Now you're both gonna' get it!"

"Granny!" Edward groaned, getting on his feet with his face beet red. "We're twenty! Don't tell me we can't at least—!"

"Hell no!" Pinako cut off bluntly. "Not under my roof you can't!"

"But we weren't even—!"

"Don't lie to me and say you weren't _gonna'._" Pinako crossed the room and, even though Ed towered feet above her, managed to catch his ear with her fingers. "You'll get your earful in a bit, Winry, don't you think you're getting out clean!"

Winry groaned and let her face fall in her hands. She knew this was a bad idea from the beginning but Edward had a way, a way she had recently discovered, of seducing her into trying out the most dangerous of things – such as convincing her they would be able to trick her grandmother into thinking they were sleeping..

It seemed that his thirst for adrenaline had yet to die.

"OW! What the—lemme' go—Okay! Gentle, that hurts—damn it, I need that thing to _hear_, ya' know!" Ed cringed when Pinako only twisted his ear, dragging him out of the room with a huff and walking him all the way back to his own bedroom.

She shoved him inside, snapping out: "If I catch you in there again you'll get _more _than an ear-pulling, son!"

"WE'RE TWENTY ALREADY!" He blew up, holding his throbbing ear in one hand.

"And I'm seventy four but you don't see me goin' around bringing random men into my room!" She retorted.

"Aw, _gross_, Pinako!" Ed groaned, shaking that awful mental image from his head.

"What's going on?" Al growled out, raising his head and blinking sleep-clouded eyes at them. "Why are you guys making so much noise so late at night?"

"Your brother here just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar!" Pinako narrowed her eyes. "Specifically my _granddaughters _cookie jar!"

"Ooh, you're in so much trouble, Ed!" Al giggled sleepily.

"ALPHONSE! NOT HELPING!" Ed snapped, glaring at his brothers drowsy grin.

"Now you stay in here and think about what you've done, _boy_," she emphasized disdainfully, "because you ain't getting another taste until you get yourself a job and go out and buy yourself a house!" She slammed the door, ignoring the bickering brothers within, and marched over to her granddaughter's room.

"Winry?" Pinako asked, closing the door behind her. "I know you're awake."

"I know, granny, and I am _so sorry_," Winry apologized morosely. "I knew it was a bad idea from the beginning but—Ed—I'm sorry, there's no excuse for what we did!"

Pinako heaved a sigh. "I expected this to happen nearly four years ago, when those two boys had just returned home and let their hormones finally eat them up. Honestly, you two never cease to surprise me!" Pinako chuckled, tapping her pipe against the door softly. "Just keep it outside the house, alright?"

Winry rose her head from her hands, curiously asking: "Y-you mean you're not mad?"

"Well, I'm upset you two had the guts to think you can get away with it." Pinako began. "But I'll be damned to suppress mother nature!" She grinned at the red flood of her cheeks. "Besides, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same – that boy got his mothers looks, alright!"

"I always thought he looked more like his dad," Winry muttered.

"He does but his dad sure as hell wasn't as handsome as that boy is! Trisha's got some good genes in her and so did Sara!" Pinako smiled, genuinely. "I can only say you two would have _gorgeous _babies!"

"GRANNY!"

"Hush! Mei is sleeping next door!" Pinako chided, nonplussed. "Leave it outside, got it?" She reminded, turning to leave the room when she received a meek nod of her head.

"Okay... g'night, grandma..."

"Night, Winry."

Pinako only shook her head when she heard Al's teasing laughter and Edward's enraged shouting from the room down the hall as she headed into her own bedroom for the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Prompt belongs to the song Rules Don't Stop Me by We Are Scientists. It's an okay song. The weirdest things inspire us authors.

Review!

_Scarlett._


	24. Girl Talk

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 024: **Girl Talk

* * *

"Really?" Winry breathed, in awe as Mei relayed the unbelievable richness of her culture in the form of enticing verbs and wild hand gestures. The girls both sat cross-legged by Winry's bed, giggling when Mei whispered that the clothing would look absolutely gorgeous on her should she ever decide to wear it.

"I wonder how'd you look in Amestrian clothing?" Winry mused, eying her thin body critically. "I think I've got some clothes that fit you around here somewhere!" She stood up, skipping over to her closet and rummaging through the pastel and dark clothing she owned.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to burden you!" Mei flustered, pausing to glance at the door when she heard low murmurs. Her eyes narrowed and she cautiously tip-toed to the door, pressing her ear against it.

"_Ouch—brother!"_

"_Shut up! They'll hear you!"_

Mei refrained from laughing and put a finger over her lips when Winry shot her a puzzled look.

The blonde understood immediately and Mei saw her scowl and begin to reach into her back pocket when Mei shook her head and quietly took big steps toward her. She whispered in her ear: "Let us make them regret ever eavesdropping!" She smiled, mischievously.

Winry grinned, thrilled by the idea. "Alright, lets..." She grabbed the girls shirt and pulled it up, gasping exaggeratedly when she managed to take it off and quickly change her into her own shirts. "Wow, Mei, you sure are _big _under those bandages!" She stifled a snort of laughter when she heard a thump ring from outside.

Mei chirped: "Oh, no, Winry-chan, your own are _much bigger! _In Xing, you wouldn't be able to pass as a priestess!"

"Priestess?" Winry blinked. "How come?"

"Well, you'd tempt the visitors, of course!" She grinned.

Winry laughed. "You're probably right!"

Mei cocked a brow, glancing back at the door as she changed into the clothing Winry laid out. "How arrogant of you to agree with me." She chuckled.

"Well, you can't be arrogant about something that's true!" She winked. "Partial reason we had so many clients was because I wore that tube-top, you know! Granny kept me on a strict diet so we could continue reeling in visitors..."

"_WHAT? That old hag's gonna'—!"_

"_Ed! Please!"_

"Winry!" Mei gasped, astounded by her shamelessness.

"No! It wasn't my idea!" Winry quickly corrected, sheepishly. "It was all granny's doing!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Mei murmured, checking herself in the mirror. A blush adorned her cheeks when she noticed the clothes fit her a little loosely but a safety pin to the sides would take care of that...

"You look so cute, Mei!" Winry smiled, standing behind her. "Boys will be crowding around you for dates in no time!"

"_Alphonse—what the hell—!"_

Both girls rose brows when they heard a few thumps before it quieted once more.

"You think?" Mei continued, picking at the pretty sun dress.

"Of course." Winry assured, patting her shoulder. "You already looked cute in your martial arts clothes but these make you look so much more feminine...Ooh! You're so cute!" She hugged the girl, smiling at the dust of pink across her cheeks. The smile became smaller and Winry frowned at the conflict she saw in her eyes. "What's wrong, Mei?"

"I..." She swallowed, aware of the two who were no doubt listening intently by the door. They _had _been in the room for a long time – she wasn't very surprised they eavesdropped on them. She leaned back and whispered to Winry: "I just wish...Alphonse-sama would notice me."

Her eyes widened and twinkled, something that confused the flustered Xingese girl until Winry squealed loudly. "I knew it! I knew it!" she chanted happily. "I can't wait til I tell Ed—!"

"NO!" Mei shouted, panicked. "You can't tell him!"

"Why not?" Her face fell.

"Because...because..." Mei lowered her voice to a whisper again: "He is his brother! Please, Winry, don't! We both know Edward-san cannot hold his tongue!"

Winry pursed her lips. An idea blossomed in her mind and she whispered, quickly: "Do you think Al likes you back?"

She hesitated. "Sometimes."

"Hmm.." She smiled again. "Oh, you're so cute Mei!" Winry sighed out loud, confusing the girl by her abrupt mood swing. "I have this friend of mine who would _love _to get to know you, if you know what I mean."

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Al—shut! Up!"_

"_But she just—!"_

"_Alphonse! If Winry catches us we'll be in a world of pain and I am not getting beat by her just 'cause you wanted to know what girls do when they're alone!"_

"_You wanted to know, too!"_

"_Yeah—but—you wanted me to help you out so there!"_

"What are you planning, Winry-chan?" Mei asked, curiously.

"You'll see." Winry smugly replied, voice an undertone. "If he's anything like this brother, that mean's he also can't stand it when the girl he likes is being checked out by others."

"Oh..." Mei was quiet for a second. "You know? I think I would like to meet this guy." She agreed, the bickering outside their door ceasing at her words.

"I don't know, Mei..." Winry thought out loud, repressing a grin. "I thought you liked Al!"

Mei's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates but Winry coaxed her on with a shoo of her hands. Mei swallowed, her cheeks growing redder by the minute, and she squeaked: "I...well..."

"Oh?" Winry smirked. "So you do?"

"NO—I well..." Mei bit her lip. "Only...only a little."

"That's why you're blushing so hard, aren't you?" Winry sang, a giggle lacing her words.

"Winry-chan!" Mei hissed, tone low again. "What are you doing?"

"Al just needs a little push." Winry whispered right back, in control of the situation. "Just follow my lead! Keep him guessing for a little bit before you say it! Trust me on this!"

Mei looked reluctant.

"Anyway," Winry shrugged. "You're too cute to be single. If Al won't move it, maybe my friend will..."

"Um..." Mei trailed off, uncertain.

"Don't worry! You'll love him! He's really polite and friendly!" Winry reassured, aware that the other side of the door had gotten strangely quiet. "If you like, we can meet him right now! I'm sure he's out in town somewhere..."

"Y-you're sure?" Mei worried her bottom lip; this was seeming to be a bad idea. She did not want to scare Alphonse away with her agreeing to Winry's wishes. Mei had a vague idea that the boy would allow her to date other people if she wanted and that was what frightened her. "But...Alphonse-sama..."

"You never said you really liked him, right? I don't really see a problem in seeing other people..."

"Well..." Mei cleared her throat. "Y-you never let me finish."

"So you do?" Winry asked, dropping her voice several octaves. She looked concerned now – as they were both aware of the two males lingering outside their door; listening to their words with baited breath. "Because if you do...you can _still _meet him." She persisted, resolve in her eyes. "I mean, Alphonse has known you for, what, two years already and he still hasn't made a move?"

"You've known Edward-san for longer!" Mei countered.

"Yeah, but he was a special case." Winry waved off dismissively. "He's got a case of stupid no one can rub out of him!"

"_HEY—!"_

"_Brother, shut up!"_

Winry grinned.

Mei stifled a laugh.

"Besides," Winry continued. "He had other things to accomplish like restoring his brothers body and repaying the debts to the people he had met along in his journey. I understood that and waited for him all this time. At least he made his move now, right?"

"Oh...are you two a couple now?" Mei asked, curiously.

Winry hesitated. "Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"He... never clarified." Winry mumbled, now thinking about this dilemma. They had never _really _clarified their relationship. She didn't use the dreaded 'b' word and he had never called her his girldfriend or anything of the sort... "I think we are, though."

Mei smiled, directing her eyes to her shoes. "You are...lucky."

"You can be to if you decide to see my friend!" Winry suggested, voice hopeful. "Or if Al sucks it up and _does _something about you..."

"I...don't think he views me like that." She said, rather sadly.

Winry pursed her lips. Her eyes flickered to the door. She was doing them both a favour by doing this... "He does."

"How do you know?"

"Al is easier to read than Ed." Winry patted her shoulder in comfort. "He's just going through an awkward stage. You have to cut him some slack – he spent his whole adolescence stuck in a suit of armor. His self-esteem is rather low due to it..."

"I liked before he was restored." Mei mumbled out loud accidentally, gasping right after. "I-I mean—!"

"I guess you won't be seeing my friend after all." Winry smiled, sympathetically. "Or ever. He doesn't exist!" She laughed.

"What?"

"I lied!" Winry giggled, as Mei squealed her frustration by grabbing a pillow and pounding the life out of her. "Hey! No fair! You have my good pillow—hahaha!"

"That was cruel, Winry-chan!" Mei whined, also laughing with a pink hue going to the tips of her ears while the two boys by the door slumped back against the wall. Mei saw Winry beam at her and whisper, just barely above a whisper: "All you have to do is wait now..." Before a pillow met her head.

"You're on your own on this one, Al." Ed whispered to him, who was staring at his lap in silent disbelief. "I nearly broke my back trying to ask Winry out..."

"And you never even did it right." Al mumbled back, leaning off while his brother glowered. "You should...clear that up as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I will."

Ed took Al's hand and hefted himself up, sighing as his younger brother absently made his way down the stairs without another word.

He gave Winry's door one last look before heading to his own room.

Now they both had things they needed to work out...

* * *

**A/N: **I fixed this one-shot 4 times and it still came out like shit. I can't fix it anymore without rewriting it and I don't have the time to do it right now... Sorry, guys! I hope you can all forgive me x.x

_Scarlett._


	25. Green Beast

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 025: **Green Beast

* * *

He had been watching her like a hawk since the early morning and he could honestly say that he was beginning to lose every last strand of patience he had. Which wasn't a lot, all things considered.

He sat in the living room armchair, feet stretched out before him while his arms crossed over his chest. He watched the current automail user she was attending say something witty, causing her to laugh. He had no problem having the clients make her laugh every once in a while, he had become aware that most of the town of Resembool was married and had at least one child, but when single guys like _those _came around and started to make her laugh, then he drew the line.

Especially since she was wearing that indecent shred of black fabric over her chest.

He could just _see _the thoughts in that boys head every time she looked away and they bounced right along with her faithfully...

It made him want to storm up to him and throw him out of the house. Or at least reattach his goddamn hand a few dozen times in the hopes of teaching him how to keep his eyes to himself and _not _on _his _woman.

But he had enough maturity at twenty to know that nothing good ever came out of acting on impulse and creating a scene.

So he did what he could in those few moments: wait for her to stand up for one reason or another and follow her and _force _her to change into a more decent shirt or so help him he'd do it _for_ her.

Thankfully, she stood up with a smile a few minutes later and said she would be back, heading over to the door that he knew led to the basement. He stealthily ran through the hall that connected to the kitchen and rounded the man who sat nearby the basement door but not close enough to catch him making his way into the hall that would lead to the basement.

"Oh, Ed!" Winry started, when he appeared at the doorway as she began up the steps. "What is it?" She asked, holding what seemed to be a new can of screws in one hand. "Do you need something from downstairs?"

"No." He shortly replied. "What I _do _need is for you to change out of that top!"

"Change—? I'm fine like this, thank you very much!" Winry spluttered, recomposing herself and setting a hand on her hip. "I've _always_ worn this when I'm checking patients! You know that!"

"It's different when you're shoving your stuff into that idiots face," he scathingly replied, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"I am _not_ shoving anything into that boys face!" Winry shouted, defensively.

"Sure, that's why he's always trying to get you to lean down, huh?" Ed sarcastically said. "He's always dropping crap on the ground so you could lean down and he could get another eyeful, you bimbo!"

"He is _not_!" Winry argued,although she did take into consideration that she had dropped a mighty lot of things; more so than usual... "Now move out the way so I could finish him up!"

"And let him get one more look? I don't think so!" Ed growled. He blocked the doorway when she tried to push past him.

Winry exhaled in exasperation. "Ed, move! Look, if it's bothering you so much then I'll change _after _I finish up with him!"

"What, you like to shove your junk into that freaks face?" He accused, eyes darkening with a nasty glower.

"_No_, I just have a time limit I have to _meet_!" Winry snapped, fed up with his jealousy. "He has work to get to so it's better if I finish him up now than later!"

"Then I guess you better get changing!" Ed sneeringly suggested.

"Oh, lord." Winry rubbed her forehead in exasperation, hissing out: "And just _what _do you suggest me changing into, genius? All of my clothes are upstairs!"

For a second, Edward was stumped. However, that quickly changed when he realized that he was, thankfully, wearing a shirt. He stepped back a bit and Winry watched, a little puzzled, as Edward lifted his own black shirt over his head.

Her eyes instantly glued to his flexing abdominal muscles as he removed the shirt, gazing at the lovely lines that led her to believe that, no matter how long Ed lazed around, those rock-hard pecks and abs would never wear away, even with his _unbelievable_ eating habits...

"Here!" Ed tossed his shirt to her face, breaking her of her dreamy musing. "Wear this for now!"

She grabbed the shirt and frowned when she measured it on her body: "This is way too big for me!"

"It'll cover up the important parts." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest again. "Now put it on! You're wasting that asshole's precious time," he smartly added.

She sent him a look.

She shoved the can of bolts into his hand, pulling the black muscle shirt on with a few choice words under her breath. The shirt was big on her, the cut outs for the arms going far too low on the sides, but she supposed it would suffice to cover up her chest and exposed stomach. She tied the side into a knot to prevent the shirt from getting in the way and snatched her can of bolts back, huffing out: "Better, you possessive jerk?"

Edward merely scoffed at her glare, grumbling to himself as he resisted the flush of red because of her words.

This only got a sigh from the girl as she walked back to her patient, noticing, with some amusement, the disappointment that momentarily crossed his face at the cover-up. She also noticed the none-too-subtle look of disdain the boy threw at Edward when he noticed the bare-chested man sitting in the armchair again; smirking smugly for reasons Winry did not even want to _start_ to piece apart.

_Boys, _she sighed to herself, finishing up the client for the afternoon.


	26. Caught RedHanded

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 026: **Caught Red-Handed

* * *

Alphonse kicked a stone from his path as he walked lonesome down a dirt road. His brother and Winry had gone off together somewhere and Mei had taken an errand from his granny to buy a few vegetables they were lacking for the stew she was going to prepare later for dinner.

He was still reeling from the girly conversation he had eavesdropped on with his older brother. The words exchanged in that conversation had made otherwise suppressed thoughts begin to blossom in his head and they were honestly starting to drive him insane. His brother had, in the end, tried to help him sort out the myriad of thoughts but it was difficult when he himself had his own issues to deal with.

"_All I could tell you is to go for it." Ed shrugged, as his brother conflictingly gazed at his lap. "That bean girl has liked you since you were in the armor, she isn't lying there. She, apparently, wasn't disappointed with what she saw when you got your body back!" He smirked slyly._

"_But...I was so thin and, and I must've looked _weird_..." Al mumbled, self-consciously._

"_Yeah, but that was before and this is now!" Ed smiled encouragingly, kneeling so he was level with him. "Trust me, you're not ugly. You're my brother, you can't be ugly!"_

"_Thanks, Ed, that makes me feel so much better." Al replied dryly._

"_Right!" Ed cheerfully responded. He patted his back in comfort, smiling confidently:"So go out there and make me proud, little bro!"_

"_Only if you do it first, poor Winry must be so confused with you're mixed signals." Al muttered._

_Ed blinked. "Mixed what?"_

"_Nothing... nothing at all, brother."_

Alphonse was still trying to understand how being brother to Edward gave him the necessary push to ask Mei out on a date. It didn't make very much sense to him, although it was understandable that Edward would let his vanity get to him sometimes, but Alphonse decided to let the comment inspire him as he stopped in the middle of the road.

His brother had told him those words for a reason... right? It was most certainly _not_ just mindless babble...

"Ugh, who am I kidding? I've got no clue what to do!" Alphonse cried at the heavens, bordering on a tantrum comparable to a certain older brothers of his. Although, Al sighed, frustration spent already, while his older brother would have raged and raved for at least five more minutes he could barely muster enough anger to stomp his foot and even _that_ was rather subdued. "What am I supposed to _do_?"

"Alphonse-sama, is something the matter?" A perky voice asked from beside him. Alphonse yelped and snapped his head up, meeting with a pair of curious black ones. "You are...talking to yourself in the middle of the road."

"Oh, uh, actually, yeah, there is something wrong!" He blurted, cursing his honest personality when Mei's smile faltered and she shifted the grocery bags in her hands.

"Is it something bad?" She asked, cautiously. "Are you being followed by anyone suspicious, Alphonse-sama?" Mei suddenly asked, sharp eyes scanning the area carefully.

Alphonse smiled wryly. "No, Mei, I'm not in danger of being assassinated."

"But you must always keep in mind that you _can_!" Mei insisted, sounding distressed. "I understand that you do not let this get in the way of our relationship but there is always the danger of assassination!"

She was speaking of the dangers of being acquainted with a princess. Ever since the Yao clan had officially allied itself with the Chang clan, her family had gotten a sudden influx of money and wealth. Alphonse would know as, when he had first took his trip to the east, he had stopped by Mei's humble home and, when he had gone back after a year of traveling farther than Xing, discovered that she no longer lived in a less than decent-sized bungalow but something that could be considered a mansion.

"It's not that, Mei." Al sighed, digging the heel of his shoe into the dirt. "It's just...do you have a couple of minutes? Or do you have to bring those back to granny right away?"

"Oh, no, she said I could take my time.." Mei timidly said, shifting the bags into her right hand. "What is it, Alphonse-sama?" The way she gazed up at him, so worried and hesitant, made him want to impulsively reach over and squeeze her to him. The girl was adorable when she was small but now, taller and older, she had only grown more cute...as Winry had squealed about previously.

That brought it back to his problems, sobering him up instantly.

"C'mon, let's go take a walk by the river." Al suggested, pointing to the thick wood rail to herd in the sheep that roamed the plains. He helped her with the bags, allowing her to easily leap over the barricade while he painstakingly squeezed through two slabs of wood.

"Alphonse-sama?" Mei asked, as they both strolled down the plains. "It's nothing dangerous, is it?"

"No, um, it's not." He mumbled, absently thinking that her Xingese accent was slowly thinning away the longer she was around his family. He had nothing against her accent, it only made her sound more adorable when she spoke so formally to him, but hearing the threatening edge of Amestrian in her tone gave her a slightly more grown up voice, for some unfathomable reason.

He halfheartedly wished she could keep the accent...

"Oh, I cannot take it!" Mei burst, accent thick in her panic, stopping and grabbing his hands in her own. His face flushed red, as he briefly misinterpreted her words, but the watery concern in her eyes worried him instantly. "Alphonse-sama, you look so miserable! Please tell me what's wrong so I could make it better!"

_Make it better? _He swallowed, aware that her small hands were gripping his own. He supposed he should not look too much into it – the Xingese were respectful people and had customs that baffled him in the beginning. For example, they tended to be rather touchy people with close friends, proof in the way Mei squeezed his both of his hands in her own without realizing how it made his heart pound and mind fill to the brim with inappropriate thoughts like hugging her or—

_Stop it. You shouldn't think about girls like that! It's disgusting! _Al scolded himself firmly. He would not become a perverted maniac like his brother. He refused.

"No! No, don't cry, Mei!" Alphonse quickly tried to amend, pulling one hand away to hesitantly wipe away a tear that had escaped her eyes. The kicked-puppy expression made his resolve thin out; he wanted to tell her just what was bothering her – all gentlemanly manners aside. "It's nothing that you should be crying about! I was just making a big deal out of nothing! Please don't cry, Mei." His voice dipped, softened even more. "You look better when you smile."

"Then what is it?" Mei asked again, frustrated.

"It's just..." Al sighed, guilt getting the better of him. "Ed and I eavesdropped on you and Winry a couple of days ago. I'm sorry!" He dropped his gaze in shame. "We shouldn't have done that..."

"I-is that it?"

He wanted to say no but instead he said: "Yes, it is..."

Mei laughed in relief and Al rose his eyes, watching her laugh with a small smile growing on his face. It was safe to say he was forgiven although when she abruptly stopped laughing his small fell off as well. "Mei, is something the matter?"

"Y-you eavesdropped on us?" She asked, slowly.

"Yes..."

"Then you...you..." Her face became pink, he saw, before it became red and she spluttered: "Y-you must have heard...Winry-chan say...say that I-I like you, correct?"

His own face became red. "Oh. Yeah. I did hear that, actually..."

Mei swallowed hard, her eyes falling on the hand that was still clutching his own. Her first instinct was to tear her hand off and take a few steps back, laughingly deny the accusation, and perhaps turn heel and head to the Rockbell Household like a dog with its tail between its legs. But she became aware that he did seem to take the declaration wrongly and this small beam of light was enough for her to tighten her own hand in his courageously.

Alphonse flashed his eyes to their hands, their connected hands, and he searched her expression quietly. The furrow between her brows, the pools of black eyes that were drowning in uncertainty, and the way she was biting her bottom lip all set off alarms in his head.

"Do...you?" He asked carefully.

Her lips parted but no words came out. He faintly saw her bottom lip quiver and he became aware of the words that wanted to spill out but refused. He was then glad that he had enough experience with dealing with such stubborn people.

"It's—okay, Mei." He said, a warm smile on his lips. She looked up, mouth still parted, but the words she desperately wished to say were conveyed in an embrace. Her arms wrapped around him and she felt his own encase her, his larger body almost overshadowing her own and causing a warm emotion to seep into her chest. "I understand."

She rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Was this what was really bothering you?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, it was!" Al laughed. His own cheek rested on her head. "But now it's cleared up, right?"

"Mmhmm!" Mei smiled brightly, squeezing him tighter in an attempt to show him just how much he meant to her. "I like you!" She laughed when he gasped, face going hotter.

He bit down a grin of his own and instead replied with a tighter hug, chuckling when she whined that he had the advantage over her as he was much bigger and stronger. "C'mon, Mei, let's go back home before granny has a cow!" Al grinned down at her. He grunted as he took off the grocery handles that had marked his wrists red. "These bags sure get heavy after a while..."

"Oh, here, let me get those!" Mei quickly grabbed the bags and apologetically smiled at him. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay! No harm done!" Al cheerfully replied. "Let's go—!"

"Wait!" Mei suddenly said, holding a hand up. Her eyes darted to the bustle of trees, the river she could faintly hear from her position. She heard more shuffling, more whispers, and Mei beckoned him over with a finger as she stealthily neared the entrance to the trees.

"What is it?" Al asked concernedly, voice a murmur.

"I heard something come from the river." She whispered. "It sounded like a person..."

"Well, maybe it's the neighborhood kids." Al suggested, still quiet. "Ed, Winry and I used to come down here to play all the time with our friends."

"Yes, but..." Mei continued cautiously, pausing by a tree and peeking over it. "It does not hurt to check—!" Her eyes locked on the pair roughhousing on the floor and she gasped loudly, her eyes going round with mortification.

"What is it?" Al asked, instantly on guard. He stepped out from behind her and gawked, face becoming scarlet, as he stared into the equally horrified eyes of his older brother and Winry Rockbell.

"E-ED?" Al gaped. Edward swore and moved himself in front of Winry; covering up her, he noticed with an even redder ting, no doubt naked chest although he only managed to catch sight of her exposed stomach. Alphonse looked away instantly, stammering: "E-Edward! What the heck do you think you're _doing_? Kids play around here, you know!"

"Not right now they don't!" Edward snapped, hands groping for the Winry's shirt, which he had thrown somewhere around him. "It's the afternoon, idiot! They don't come out until sundown!"

"It doesn't matter!" Al hissed, grabbing Mei and also flipping her around although she had both hands covering her eyes. "If you think its bad that _we_ caught you, just think if some of the neighborhood kids did! They wouldn't make themselves known, you know!"

"_Okay_! We get it! We'll choose another location next time!" Ed grumbled out in silent embarrassment, getting off Winry, who pulled her shirt over her head and snatched the bra she saw lying beside her. She stuffed it into her pants pocket and Edward helped her up to her feet, avoiding her face as he tried to regain what little pride he had left. First Pinako caught them, now his own flesh and blood _brother_? Someone was plotting against him, he was convinced of this now.

"We're really sorry you guys!" Winry apologized meekly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "You two didn't see anything... did you?"

"Ask Mei, she was the one who caught you two in the first place!"

"I-I did not see anything except Edward-kun, um, kissing you..." Mei cleared her throat, aware she had caught him doing much _more _than simply kissing her but she did not think she would be able to say that without embarrassing either of them more than they already were.

"What the hell were you two _doing_ all the way out here, anyway?" Ed growled, face growing redder than Winry's with every second they stand there and try to smooth out the awkward situation. "I thought you were going to the market with Mei!"

"I never went!" Al shouted back.

"If you _did_ go to the market," Winry interjected curiously, catching sight of the grocery bags in the girls hands as they both stood with their backs to them, "then how come you're all the way over here?"

"That's what _I _just asked!" Ed told Winry, annoyed.

"Obviously not clear _enough._" Winry shot right back, ignoring his glare as she waited expectantly.

"Um, we were just..." Al stuttered, caught red handed. "I just—needed...to talk to her, is all!"

Winry understood immediately, mouth rounding to form an O, while Ed furrowed his brows and asked, "If you needed to talk to her, you coulda' just waited for her to get home, you moron!" He was still annoyed he had once again been denied his path to manhood. And that he had been caught red-handed by a bean girl with too much time on her hands, apparently...

"Edward." Winry pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's just go. We're making things worse."

"But—!"

"We'll catch you two at the house okay!" Winry shouted, with an encouraging smile when Al looked behind him cautiously. "Oh, and please don't tell granny, Al! Mei?" She smiled gratefully when both of them just nodded wearily, watching the long-overdue couple walk down the edge of the river; Edward trying to pull his wrist away from her grasp with a whine as she dragged him further away from their previously adored make-out spot.

"Um, do you want to go home? It has been nearly an hour and Pinako-obasama is probably angry with me for taking so long." Mei spoke up, regaining Al's attention.

"Yeah, let's go." Al sighed, face returning to its normal color. Once his brother and Winry vanished down the slope, Al cheekily said, "Remember: not a word!", causing Mei to giggle as they both headed back home, his hand finding her own along the way.


	27. But I Digress

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 027: **"But I Digress..."

* * *

"I'll state three reasons why this is a _really __bad_ idea!" Edward hissed at her, raising up three fingers. "One, the hag caught us the first time and _clearly_ warned me of what would happen if she caught us a second time! Two, there is absolutely _no way _this would even work out. And, three, _we're in the goddamn basement there is absolutely __no way__ this can work out!_" He ended aggressively, glaring at her as she heaved a sigh and tapped her fingers against the desk she had him pinned under.

"What does us being in the basement have anything to do with this?"

"Are you kidding me? This is practically that old hags _domain!_" He stressed, gesturing around wildly. "You're insane to even _think _about us getting away with it down here!"

"Trust me, Ed, these walls are _cement thick _because of the drills and saws we have down here for automail construction." Winry reminded, sounding slightly smart. "Granny thinks you're upstairs and she know's I'm down here working...so _why not_?"

"I already _told_ you!" Ed sighed sharply. "It's only a matter of time before that hag catches on and she comes marching right down here to sterilize me!"

"She will _not_! Don't be ridiculous!" Winry snorted.

"That's what _you _think, you won't be the one who'll get painfully castrated by a pipe!" Ed scathingly replied.

"Quit being such a prude!" Winry rolled her eyes, ignoring his indignant growl. She thrusted her hips forward when he tried to move her off, aware of the sharp intake of breath she received from the golden blond, and purred: "You know you want to..."

"Winry, get _off!_" Edward strained, his hands clutching the sides of her arms in an attempt to push her off him. He was not about to risk injury because he simply couldn't resist the dangerous allure of her bedroom eyes. "We'll do it elsewhere—not here!"

"But I _want it _here!" She aggressively stated, grabbing his hands and slamming them back down on the desk. She locked them there, pushing them back behind him and briefly wondering if she should invest in some cuffs. "We've been interrupted for the past _week_, Ed! I am _not _waiting any longer!"

Edward remembered Greed in those moments, how he had stated that he had a good woman waiting for him at home. He recalled the few things he had said, the comment of _"..she know's what she wants" _and he silently conceded with the deceased Homunculus when he stared into her frustrated but positively _determined_ eyes.

She knew what she wanted.

She knew she wanted him _there_, in the basement, pressed upon a desk he was absently weighing the pros and cons for stability and strength, and he supposed he still had a thirst for _thrill_, especially when he caught her lips with his and pushed his girth into her own throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Are you...sure you want this?" He asked hoarsely, her lips slowly but surely shearing away his resistance. Although he was more than ready to shed his ever-pressing innocence he was very aware that it would be different for her; most likely painful as she had admitted to being inexperienced in this area of life as well.

"_Then lets learn...together." She breathed against his lips, her hand sliding down his chest to rest on the buckle of his pants—_

"Are you sure _you _want this?" Winry reversed the roles, pulling off his hairband and digging her fingers into the lush blond hair as she had wanted to do for so long. Her mouth trailed down to the curve his jaw, to the slope of his neck, as his hands gripped the sides of her hips and discouraged her teasing by pulling her back at the last second.

He _would not _fall victim to her charms.

Not when his manhood hung in the balance, at least.

"_Edward!_" Winry whined huskily, tugging on his shirt. She knew that he was still dwelling on the subject of their supposedly 'imminent' capture but she was just too hot and bothered to lie back and wait for some sort of surefire opportunity to arise. She wanted him _now _and he was made very aware of that by the way she feverishly moved her mouth against his own.

_Ngh, damn it! _Ed groaned in his head, when her hand went below the belt and she kneaded the throbbing appendage. _But we can't, _he thought in distress, shutting his eyes when she managed to unbuckle his belt. He tried to remove her hand but she was sneaky: she plunged her tongue into his mouth recklessly, stunning him for a moment, which gave her the right amount of seconds to pull down his zipper and slip her hand inside.

"No!" He squeaked, eyes shooting open. "W-Win-_ry_!" He hated the way his voice had cracked but he was more concerned with getting her hand _out _of his pants than his suddenly prepubescent voice. "Quit it—holy—_no_, don't—!" Against his will, a shuddering groan escaped his lips, but he quickly managed to get her clever hand out of his private regions enough to hiss: "Woman, calm _down_!"

"Not until I get what I want!" Winry snapped back, menacingly. Edward, at any other occasion, would have been _thrilled _to simply hike up her skirt and let her have it but at the moment he wanted to _live to be able to preform such task _and it was difficult when she kept rubbing against him in such a needy way.

_Oh, damn it, she planned this! Why today? Why now? Why not tomorrow, when the hag is GONE FOR THE DAY? _Edward bemoaned in his head, aware that the skirt was riding up her thighs with every reaching kiss to his mouth. Her hand grabbed his own, pushing it to her – he noticed with something close to horror – exposed _ass_...

Now her skirt had finally hiked up enough for him to feel the silk of her panties; the only threads of fabric between him and the treasure that lay below...

_Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon—!_

A drawn out moan escaped his throat at her skillful hands and he felt Winry smirk smugly against his lips as she continued her torturous ministrations.

"Nitrogen, Oxygen, Florine, Neon, Sodium, M-Magnesium, Phosphorus—no, Aluminum! Silicon, Silicon..." He shut his eyes against the shot of pleasure when she rocked her knee against his shaft, forcing himself to remember the table he would swear he knew by heart. "Phosphorus...Su-Sulfur—!"

"Stop _resisting._" Winry purred seductively, her hand cupping his cheek lovingly. The smoldering gaze did nothing to ease the heat threatening to burst inside of him. "You're only hurting yourself..."

It was like a snap.

There went his self-control, self-preservation – _everything._

"You're...impossible!" Edward exhaled in honorable defeat, grabbing her and roughly flipping their positions. She gasped when he slammed her on the desk, pushed her down against it so she was lying flat. He pushed away the junk that littered the wood, mouth hot against her neck as he ripped out some tools from under her back. He let them clatter to the floor, his first mistake, and the stool on the floor tipped over when he used it to level himself on the desk with her, straddling her as his hands pooled the skirt on her waist and his fingers pulled the scant piece of clothing she called underwear down her soft legs.

"Damn it! C'mon!" Ed growled at the delay, when her underwear wouldn't go past her knee's due to their position. "Can I rip it off?"

"Huh?" was her dazed reply.

"Right..." His hands tore the side and flung the offending garment somewhere beside him. "Now we're getting somewhere!" He crushed his mouth against hers when she noticed what he had done. She swallowed the protest in exchange for his attentive tongue.

His third and final mistake had been when his fingers ventured into places they were not supposed to and Winry had let out a rather loud moan that would _not_ have fooled anyone over the age of fifteen.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, his hand fondled her generous chest, and their mouths moved with an impatience that would make anyone raise their brows. He had nearly lost himself in the sensations of her wet cavern when he heard a faint call in the background.

His eyes opened to reveal hazy gold orbs, fingers pausing their curious exploration between her legs when he heard the slow sound of footfalls come from somewhere behind him. She whispered his name against his lips in question, one leg pulling his hips closer to her ready womanhood. It would only take one thrust, he noticed painstakingly, _one_ _thrust_ and he would be able to completely forget the world for a few minutes...

But he had realized what was happening quicker than Winry did, who was still drunk on his attentive mouth and hands, and he scrambled off of her, pulling her up into a sitting position quickly.

"Ed, what's wrong—!"

"I _told _you!" Edward hissed, eyes grazing her nether regions briefly before he pulled the skirt back down to its rightful place. "You don't argue with me on these things, Win! I just _know_! Call it experience or whatever but I just _knew _this was gonna' happen!"

"What are you talking—!"

"Winry, what's going on down there? I heard you scream! Did you drop the drill again?"

Her eyes rounded in horror and she snapped her head to Ed, who was frantically searching for a place to hide. Winry leaped off the desk and pushed him toward a small space between tool cabinets, heaving a box in front of him to hide him properly as she fixed her shirt, her skirt, and her hair in record time.

Her eyes searched the ground for anything that might be amiss but it was too late as her granny had hobbled into view. Her eyes were narrowed, she saw, and Winry hoped she had schooled her expression properly.

"Nothing's wrong, grandma!" Winry chirped too-brightly, noticing her wrench was on the floor and instantly realizing what had been missing from her assemble: her underwear! She kneeled instead of bending, picking up the tool and desperately hoping her grandmother would just leave her alone and _not_ discover the article of clothing Edward had thrown away somewhere during their heated passion. "I just dropped my wrench on the floor and it startled me!"

_Why does he always have to throw my stuff like nothing? _Winry bemoaned inwardly.

"You sure?" Pinako eyed her flushed cheeks and rather strange behavior. She hobbled deeper into the room, making her way toward the desk Winry and Edward had been previously using as leverage for their less than decent actions. "You sounded pretty strange..."

Her grandmother eyed the tipped over stool and Winry quickly muttered a plausible excuse under her breath as she set it right.

"Of course, granny!" Winry faked a snort, tapping her wrench against the table. "What did you think I was doing? I'm just exhausted from not getting enough sleep these past few days! There has been a lotta' business recently..."

"Yes, but it's good for us!" Pinako smiled, once she had done a quick scan of the room and noticed nothing amiss. "More money, eh? And with our star patient out of commission, we'll need all the money we can get!"

Winry laughed, sounding more natural now.

Edward enviously thought that if he could lie half as good as she could, his adolescence would have gone by_ so much more easier_ than it actually had...

"I'm glad Ed isn't coming back here with a busted up 'mail! It's a relief!"

"Speaking of which, where is that boy?" Pinako asked, curiously. "I haven't seen him all morning!"

"He said he was going to go out to town to check out the hardware store for me." Winry shrugged casually. "He isn't doing anything productive, just lying there on the couch, so I said he might as well go check some prices on a few things!"

Winry's eyes finally zeroed in on the piece of white fabric that lay on the floor, beside the boxes she had hid Ed behind. She flashed her eyes to her grandmother, who was picking up a tool that had fallen behind the desk during their roughhousing and Winry briskly walked towards it.

She glanced at the boxes, noticing she could just barely catch Ed's gold eye through the cracks. She motioned below her and she was sure he got her message when he saw her ripped underwear by her feet. Winry kicked it inconspicuously toward him, shoving it through the crack and letting him take it before her granny looked up and placed the screwdriver on the desk again.

"Well, you do seem fine!" Pinako nodded.

"I don't know what you're so worried about!" Winry chuckled, strained, leaning against the box casually as Edward shoved the garment into his pocket. "I only dropped the drill _once _and that had been because Den startled me!"

"We can't be too cautious now, can we?" Pinako said over her shoulder, as she hobbled back up the steps and into the hall. "Come on out before dinner time, Winry, I'm making us some stew tonight!"

"Great! No problem!" Winry cheerfully shouted, exhaling a deep sigh once she was sure her granny was gone. Winry weakly moved away from the box and fell on the stool with a sigh of relief. She heard Edward kick the box away and pop out from behind.

"She gone yet?"

"For now, anyway." She muttered, sounding distinctly disappointed.

Edward watched her for a moment before sighing, making his way over to her. His hand ruffled her hair in adoration. "You're going to be the death of me someday, you know that?" He smiled a bit. She raised her head, looking guilty. "Just hold out a little longer." He told her. "Tomorrow the hag isn't going to be here all day..."

"I know, I know," Winry mumbled, fixing her hair and giving up when his hand only messed it up even further right after. "It's just...frustrating!"

"You're telling me!" Ed snorted, giving her head one last pat before he made his way over to the stairs. "I had to put up with not jumping your bones for nearly_ four years_!"

Winry rolled her eyes. Ed had only discovered sex around two years ago, sadly. "Shut up, you liar!"

"Believe what you want but I _did._" He flatly told her, preparing to cross his way to the living room and slam the door so he could pretend he just came back from town. Once he was sure Pinako was in the kitchen, he stealthily walked toward the door and let it slam loudly to alert the old woman of his arrival.

_And now,_ he thought to himself, as he made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom, shrugging off his clothes and turning the shower on cold. _I need to cool off..._

Winry really _would _be the death of him someday.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! The theme totally made sense with what I wrote, like, two months ago! But now that I reread it, I'm left thinking 'the hell were you thinking about, woman?' XD

I know the update is late.

I made you all wait. I _deserve _your hate mail! Bad, bad authoress... making her readers _wait _like they did...

But it's updated now and all is right with the world again, right? I'm forgiven... right? o.o

_Scarlett._


	28. Gawk in Awe

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 028: **Gawk in Awe

* * *

"Is that...what...?" Ed spluttered, staring at his little brother, whom glided in and out of the kitchen silently; a glass of water in his hand. He had this _smile_ on his face—no, not _smile,_ Ed noticed critically, but _goofy grin, _which he recalled he once wore for half a day when he managed to _finally_ claim Winry...

Pinako had been more than willing to knock it right off his face with her god-forsaken pipe and smart-mouthing words that left him feeling more mortified than anything...

"What's wrong?" asked Winry, biting into an apple.

"Did you see that?" Ed hissed, incredulously. "Did you see the _grin_ on his smug face?"

"Oh, Ed, what are you complaining about?" Winry rolled her eyes. "He and Mei are just happy. Surely you've noticed Al finally sucked it up and asked her out!" Winry believed it happened that day – she cringed – when they were _caught red handed _by Mei...

"Of course I've noticed! He's my _brother_, Winry!" Ed scoffed. "But did you _see_ the grin on his face?"

"No." She deadpanned, having been too entertained by the comical look on _his _own face to notice the younger Elric.

Ed scowled.

"What are you making a big deal of? So he looked happy, and?" She ventured, knowing somehow this was going to be stupid as she took another bite of her apple.

"That bastard looks like he just got laid!" He exclaimed angerly.

She choked on a piece of apple. "ED!"

"What? He looks like I did when I finally got to—OUCH!"

"Shut! _Up_! That's stuff you don't say out loud, you moron!"

"Why the hell not? I think I have a right to tell people you're taken—! Damn it, Winry, _quit it!_"

"I'll stop when you shut up about it!" Winry shouted, face tinging red and delivering another punch on his bruised shoulder. "And what's so bad if your little brother, um, if Al managed to...finally get rid of it?"

"Well, he could've at least _told _me—!"

"Ew! Do you guys exchange weird stories or something?" She shrieked, face red as a few of the things Ed had seductively coaxed her into doing were _less_ than decent.

"NO!" He glowered fiercely. "But I told him when I got together with _you _so I just _assumed _that he would also tell _me_ when he hit something off with the bean-girl! But apparently _not._" He sulked, slumping forward on the counter and glaring childishly at the kitchen window above the sink.

Winry took another bite of her apple, quietly observing the troubled crease between his brows.

"Well, if it helps," Winry began, softly, "you lost it first."

A smirk crawled on his face. "Wanna' lose it again?"

"Ed, has anyone ever told you you're just _way_ too open?"

"Someone might've mentioned it once." He muttered, sidling up to her and making sure to wrap an arm around her waist to prevent escape. He could already see her nervously eying the door, the pink hue on her cheeks becoming darker. He first assumed she'd be the first to throw caution to the wind, given the way she very nearly _raped _him in the basement, and allow him all the free reign he wanted but he had guessed wrong: she became even _more_ paranoid after the deed had been done!

He blamed Pinako.

"I'm busy." She stubbornly mumbled.

"We'll be busy in a bit if you say yes." He purred in her ear, causing shivers to crawl down her spine.

"You're such a horny bastard..." She grumbled, giggling when his lips tickled the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She evaded, chewing a piece of apple.

"Is this horny bastard gonna' get a lay?"

She shot him a glare, lips pursed in annoyance. "Keep talking like that and I'll make sure this is the _last _lay you ever get!"

"No need to bring threats into this." He scoffed, with a roll of his eyes. He glanced all around him, strained his hearing for any slight noises or bumps that might alert him that someone was nearby. "The hag's still sleeping and Al went upstairs..." He trailed off, suggestively. "No one's down here and they won't be able to hear us _anyway_..."

Winry took one more brash bite of her apple, munching as she pondered his husky words. She could feel him picking the hem of her shirt, his other hand begin to hook on her shorts and impatiently tug down a few times.

"...Only _once_."

"Twice and it's a deal."

"ED!"

"C'mon, you're starving me here!" Ed whined, resting his cheek against her shoulder. "I bet Mei's more giving than this..." He joked, recalling the young girl huffily saying that Xingese women put their husbands first. He hadn't quit teasing Al since and he supposed that might justify as a reason for not telling him of his new girlfriend...

He wouldn't let him live that down, either, now that he thought about it...

Winry scowled. Compared to the younger Xingese girl, she was _far_ more giving than either would admit. And with Edward's perverse knowledge, the corruption only really benefited their indecent actions and perhaps Mei if she ever managed the guts to ask her for advice...

Winry tossed the half-finished apple into the trash bin a few feet away and sucked her fingers quickly. She used her other hand, her clean hand, and shoved it down the front of his pants without warning

"I bet she can't do _this_!"

"Whoa—uh—okay—I was _kidding_! I was kidding, Win-_RY_! No—wait—the hag'll hear—!"

Who was the paranoid one _now_?

* * *

**A/N: **No lemon for all of you! Muhahaha!

I have a good excuse though: I _can't _write it. I tried, trust me I did, but since I haven't 'been there, done that', I don't want to ruin EdWin smut for all of you! D:

So you'll have to deal with random lime :D

_Scarlett._


	29. Man to Man

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 029: **Man to Man

* * *

"Al, has anyone ever given you The Talk?" Ed asked seriously, pulling up a chair and sitting down while his brother choked on the loaf of bread he had been munching on. "Aside from Teacher?"

"T-th-the _Talk_?" Al croaked, appalled. "Please tell me you're not going to give me The Talk, Ed!"

"I think it's time I paid back Sig." Ed sighed heavily, cracking his knuckles. "Alright, let's get this thing over with!"

"But, Ed, I _really_ don't need—!"

"You don't." Ed agreed flatly. "But it's best to keep a few things in mind if you plan on developing a casual relationship with Mei."

"Casual? What do you mean by casual? Mei and I haven't—!"

Ed glared.

Al nervously looked around, noticing the house was seemingly bare of anyone. He wondered where Mei and Winry were at the moment and silently hoped one of the two picked up his distressed mental signals as his brother continued.

"Look..." Ed began heavily, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Out of the two of us, I think it's safe to say _I _should be getting that talk again."

"Again?"

"Sig..." He clarified, looking away with a hint of embarrassment. "Remember when we used to live with Teacher and she pulled me out while you went out to train?"

"Yeah, and then you didn't come out of your room for the whole day."

Ed cringed. "That was why..."

Al sympathetically smiled. "At least it was with good intention, right? Besides, I went through it, too!"

"Yeah, right, they just wanted to mortify me!" Ed snorted, then sobered up again. "Al...you _do _know how... to use a... condom, right?" He asked, painfully slow, feeling his cheeks heat. These weren't regular things he and his brother discussed but he was concerned and aware that his brother let himself get carried away in the sensations of his original body sometimes...

"Yes, Ed." Al sighed, maturely shaking his head at his brothers pink cheeks. "I read it in a biology book."

Ed perked up at those two blessing words. "Biology book? You read it all in a biology book, right? Right?" He asked, hopefully.

Al arched a brow. "Yes?"

"YES!" Ed cheered in triumph. "Then I don't have to give you The Talk after all! The bio book took care of it all for me!"

"What about _you _brother?" Al reversed the roles after his brother finished his small parade, crossing his arms expectantly. "Do _you_ know how to put on a condom?"

Ed blinked. "Yeah, you tear it out of the package and pull it on when you're hard—!"

"Okay! Okay!" Al rose a hand to stop him before he got carried away. "But you are _aware_ of the consequences, right? While condoms offer the most substantial protection, there is a slight percent chance that it might rip or slip off."

"_Yes_, Al." Ed rolled his eyes. "But that won't happen."

"You _have_ to consider the possibility!" Al insisted. "If you don't, then you might do something you'll regret!"

"Like?" Ed snorted.

"Leave Win—!"

"Let's get one thing straight." Ed cut him off brusquely, already knowing what he was about to say. "_If, _by some chance, protection fails and Winry becomes pregnant, you can be rest assured that I won't pull a dick-move and leave." His voice hardened. "I'm not going to become a replica of our bastard father – I'll take care and love those kids like _he_ never did to us! I give you permission to rip off my right arm if I ever hint otherwise." He added, rather morbidly, for extra measure.

Al smiled wryly. "Well, as long as you understand that if something goes wrong you'll have to take responsibility for your actions..."

"Of course, Al, jeez!" Ed scoffed. "Besides, how hard can it be to take of a kid?" He said this while remembering Elysia and Nina – both, of which, his heart wrenched for as one was fatherless and the other deceased.

Al inwardly snorted. It was _much_ harder than he obviously assumed but he wasn't going to be the one to break _that_ to him. "Anyway, you've worn protection every single time, right?" He wasn't naïve enough to think Edward was modest. Edward was _anything _but modest when it came down to these types of things...at least, once he shed his embarrassment.

"Yeah." Ed answered breezily. Then he paused, thoughtfully, and Al saw his face edge into uncertainty before it blanked and became bored once more.

Alphonse felt his stomach churn. "Ed..?"

"What? I already said yes!"

"No, you had that look on your face." Al apprehensively said.

"What look?"

"That look – the one that usually means you aren't sure of something or you can't remember! Edward, _please _tell me there hasn't been a time. Be honest!"

Ed shrugged a bit, looking away from his penetrating stare. "...I pulled out towards the end." He cringed at Al's horrified gasp.

"EDWARD! You _idiot_!" He shouted, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "It only takes _once_!"

"I didn't come inside!" He shouted back, defensively.

"Premature ejaculation counts!" He fired back.

Ed groaned, embarrassed by the entire conversation. "Alphonse, it's been, what, around a month since? She's on her rag right now, I'm sure of it, so there's _nothing_ to be afraid about!"

"It doesn't matter!" Al firmly replied. "If you did it once, you're prone to doing it again! Edward, you are _far _from ready to be a dad and you know it! You can barely take care of yourself – I doubt you could care for another person!"

"Hey! I _can _be a good father if I put my mind to it!" Ed snapped, irked by his brothers low-view on him. "Besides, I don't know what _you're _so worried about." He muttered, with a scowl. "She'd probably be _thrilled_..."

Al forgot whatever he was about to say to stare at Edward, who was grumbling internally at his brothers snap. "What do you mean she'd be thrilled?" He asked, slowly.

Edward flashed guarded eyes to him, fingers tapping against the wood quietly before he shook his head. "Nothing. Forget I said that – it was a stupid thought."

"No, Ed." Al encouraged, tone losing its edge. "Tell me what you were going to say."

"It's...just...Winry, she.." He struggled, brows creasing to show his troubled thoughts. "I really don't know what she wants anymore!" He gave up, exasperated; slouching in his chair and gazing ahead with that stubborn furrow between his brows. "I keep getting the hint that she _wants _to get married and start a family but on the other hand there are times where I think she only wants _this_," he gestured around himself, "to keep going as it is." He grumped, showing his brother this was a subject he often mulled about. "I'm losing sleep over this." He rubbed his eyes out for emphasis. "What do you think?"

Al replied, after a few minutes of prolonged silence: "I think she's giving you a choice. She doesn't want to pressure you into getting married so she's leaving it up to you!"

"_Why _though?" Ed asked, frustrated. "Can't she just be upfront about it? Does she wanna' get married or not because either way I'll be with her, so what does it matter?" He scowled, fed up with her mind-games.

"Marriage is a very big leap, Ed." Al answered sagely. "It isn't something you can just brush off if things don't work out between you and Winry."

"They _will _work out!" Ed firmly stated. "Sure, we might get into arguments but we've _always _done that! I doubt there would be an instant where that would be different!"

"You two tend to communicate more through shouts, anyway." Al nodded breezily.

"Exactly—hey!" Ed glared. "Getting yelled at by her isn't very pleasant, you know! You're lucky Mei doesn't _do_ shouting!"

"It's worse with her..." Al mumbled. "She ignores me."

"So?"

Al gave Ed a candid look.

"Ooh." Ed trailed off, understandingly. And, as Jean Havoc once perversely put: "No make-up sex?"

Al rolled his eyes; he had heard that term come out of the mouth of a certain cigarette-addicted soldier more times than naught. It wasn't surprising Edward had picked up the term although he was impressed he managed to say the 's' word without stuttering. "Edward, really? I barely started seeing her as my...girlfriend around two weeks ago!"

Ed shrugged. "That's how _we_ make up." He grinned cheekily, glad to regain control of the conversation. "It's better than normal—!"

"Okay! I really do _not_ want to hear this!" Al interrupted, hand held out to stop him in his tracks. "Just keep it in mind, Ed: she doesn't want to pressure you into doing something you're not ready for. I can assure you now, she won't reject you if you officially propose marriage to her – ring and all. She'll be more than delighted to become the next Mrs. Elric." He smiled, brightly. "She's been waiting for a long time now, why make her wait more?"

"Al." Ed began warily. "How come you always know what to say?"

"I dunno'." Al shrugged. "I'm probably just smarter than you."

"Yeah, right." Ed snorted. "Don't flatter yourself! But I have to admit, there are things you are just _too_ damn good in, little brother. Thanks, Alphonse."

Al beamed at the praise. "It's what I'm here for!"


	30. Impulse

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 030: **Impulse

* * *

"You know, no one's forcing you to follow me." Winry dryly commented from ahead, after taking a glance at Ed and noticing the clear signs of mind-numbing boredom: his droopy eyes, the hanging scowl on his face, his hands stuffed deeply into the pockets of his slacks.

"Nah, it's fine." He stifled a yawn.

She rolled her eyes.

"Go do something else if you want." She sighed, frowning when he perked up. "Didn't you want to check out that new bookstore out by downtown?"

"I can go?" He asked, excitedly. "You won't be mad if I do?"

"Why would I—!"

"Yes!" Ed cheered with a wide grin, darting out of her sight before she could even speak. "Oh, and try not to make me go bankrupt – I still don't have a job!" She vaguely heard him shout over the bustling bodies around her.

She smiled, wryly. "Honestly, what am I going to do with him?"

Edward raced down the block swimming with people. That bookstore had opened up _weeks_ ago and he was anxious to go and browse their selections. He had ran out of material to read far too quickly for his tastes and even though he either bugged Winry to pay attention to him or painstakingly opened an automail book and tried to understand what fascinated her so much, there was only so much he could take.

After fifteen whole chapters of gears and grease and tools that he was convinced would be the death of him if Winry ever upgraded, he was desperate for something of more substance: like a good mystery novel or another updated alchemy tome...

His eyes caught a glint and he stopped, a man bumping his shoulder accidentally. He ignored the stranger's annoyed look and continued to stare at the display window. Behind it, there were several stands that held sparkling rings. The bright, hot, light that was stationed above them, raining down a beam that created that eye-catching sparkle, prevented him from really looking inside the store.

He stood there for a while, just gazing at each ring critically. He clenched his hands several times, rather regretful that he had lost his alchemy for he could just transmute some gold and a few gems, twist them together and give her a ring to remember—!

_What am I thinking? _He asked himself, almost laughing at his impulsive thoughts. _I just got together with her! What the hell..._

"Sir, do you need some help with something?" A brunette with a pair of glasses perched on her nose asked, her eyes made bigger by the thick lens. "You've been standing here for the past ten minutes now..."

"Er, no." He coughed into his fist, aware that the other employee's inside were giving him curious looks. "I just...I was just looking at the – the rings.."

"Is there one that you would like? You can take a closer look if you come inside." The lady offered. "Or perhaps you can browse from our wider collection we have inside and find that special ring for that special girl of yours!"

His face became red, shoulders going rigid at the implications. "Uh, I don't think that's very necessary—!" He was pulled in by the girl, whom, he noticed with an annoyed twitch of his brow, was a motor-mouth if her detailed explanation on the mechanics of wedding bands and promise rings said anything.

"What about this one?"

Ed blinked.

The ring had a _humongous_ diamond stone in the middle.

He wouldn't be able to afford _that_ even if he transmuted a whole truck of gold! Okay, maybe not...

"Is that a diamond?" he asked, testily.

"Yes..."

"That thing looks like it belongs in a freakin' museum – no thanks." He gruffed.

She brought out another, a smaller diamond with a few other colorful gems spread out.

"What is _that_ suppose to be?" He criticized. "It looks like a failed rainbow."

The woman frowned a bit but dug through the inventory briskly. Edward, meanwhile, nervously stood on the other side of the counter. For some reason, being in a jewelry store made him twitchy. He expected Winry to pop out by the window any second now and ask him just what the hell he was doing inside a _jewelry store, _for crying out loud...

"What about this one?" The woman asked, eagerly. She showed him a simple ring, a few spirals going down the top to give it a little character.

Ed scowled. "Lady, if I _ever _decide to buy a wedding ring, which I'm _not_, but if I ever do, why the heck would I get her something so _plain?_" He complained, eying the ring with distaste.

"Ngh!" The woman grunted, shoving the ring back into its case. The case was black, he noticed, and belatedly he also noticed that it came with a twin, another ring that was plain gold and obviously meant for the groom... "You sure have high standards." She blew out a piece of hair from her eyes.

"Not high standards." Ed corrected. "Just high expectations."

She glared.

He smirked back.

"Well, I suppose since you don't seem to be interested in our selection of engagement rings," she groused, annoyed by his comment, "then you can browse our selection of promise—!"

"I'll pass." He waved off. "Thank you for taking the time to show me the rings." He smiled, genuinely, and the brunette felt her face heat up. He turned to step out of the store of bright lights and even brighter jewelry when the lady's voice paused him.

"You know, sometimes a girl doesn't need a flashy ring to show that they're loved." She offered. "Because all that matters in the end is that the person they love is right beside them every step of the way."

Ed scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. That's gotta' be the corniest thing I've ever heard." He stepped out of the store, his eyes sweeping past the engagement rings displayed on the racks one last time. His eyes grazed that plain ring with the grainy swirl of gold around the top and tiny diamond fractures that decorated it...

What the hell was he thinking?

He needed to get to that bookstore before Winry went off on him for not being there in the first place...


	31. Dirty Boys

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 031: **Dirty Boys

* * *

She vigorously scrubbed the floor with the mop. The floor behind her was a streak of shine; a complete dust-free and clean expanse of hardwood floor that held scratches and scuffs from the past.

She didn't pay attention to anything else but the task at hand.

Her mind was racing to finish as she wanted to get back to her automail prints. But her grandmother had asked her to clean the house and when her granny asked her to do something, she did it. No questions asked. After all, the old woman was the main reason she was such a success within the field of automail and it was the least she could do for all the long nights her granny had invested in her.

_Damn,_ she thought, wiping a sheen of sweat from her forehead. _I've been at it since the morning! And I'm barely getting done!_ She wrung the mop quickly and expertly, wiping some more sweat off her forehead.

She was sweaty, grouchy, and wanted nothing more than to be finished so she could go back to her prints in peace!

"Hey! Al! Catch!"

Winry froze.

"_Brother!_ Be more careful! You know what granny said about roughhousing inside the house!"

"She's not here right now is she, so what do I care? Toss it back, Al!"

"Fine... heads up!"

Winry's grip on the mop became vice-like; rage making her skin crawl. With the mop clenched tightly between snowy-white knuckles, Winry made her way into the living room and nearly fainted at what she saw.

Their muddy footsteps dominated the main hall; their grass-stained, dirt ridden, shirts tossed on the top of the couch carelessly. She could see their toned bodies, sweat-slicked and hard, as they laughed and continued to toss the ball back and forth but it didn't get any type of reaction from her.

She was too furious to swoon over Ed's lean body.

Edward caught sight of her, her hair up and face strangely blank, and grinned. "Hey, Win, you wanna' play football with us?"

"Yeah, come play with us, Winry! You've been stuck in the house all day long!" Al chirped after his brother, grabbing the ball as Ed backed up; very nearly bumping into the wooden pedestal and making the vase crash on the floor.

"What..." she began, tightly, "the _hell_ do you guys think you're doing!" She finished shrilly, paling when Ed wiped his forehead and let drops of sweat hit the floor.

The floor she broke her back trying to clean for the last_ 4 hours..._

"Um, playing football..?" Al nervously replied, noticing the steady build of anger that crackled in her blue eyes.

"So, do you wanna' play or not?" Ed asked, impatient; not noticing her fuming glare. "C'mon, we're burning daylight!"

"_You're_ asking _me_ if I want to play football?" She repeated, not giving him enough time to continue: "Are you stupid? No, don't answer that! You _are_ stupid! I just spent the _ENTIRE_ damn morning cleaning up the house_ AND YOU RUINED IT!_ NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN BECAUSE YOU TWO DUMBASSES WERE TOO DAMN _STUPID_ TO TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION THE FACT THAT I CLEAN UP AFTER YOU _PIGS_!"

"Whoa, Win, calm down—!"

"_DON'T_ TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, ED!"

"Winry, we're—!"

"SHUT UP, AL!"

The two boys gulped, allowing their eyes to trail down the floor, the dirt paths they left behind, and then to themselves, the grass and mud and sweat that gathered around them...

"W-we're sorry, Win—!"

"Just get out." Winry growled.

"We could help—!" Ed began.

"GET _OUT_!" She thundered, causing both men to scramble out of the house.

"We were only trying to help!" Ed shouted angrily over his shoulder, squeaking when he caught sight of Winry's enraged blue eyes.

"Ed, please, shut up!" Al snapped, running faster.

"You don't have to tell me twice..." He muttered, tucking the ball under his arm as he and his brother headed to the wide-open plains to continue playing their game; hoping Winry would somehow forget their trespass and not beat them up with her wrench when they returned a few hours later.

* * *

**A/N: **Bam. This is how my mother gets when she cleans up the house and I strut in with my ragged Emerica's and step all over the shiny floor like I own place XD

Oh, and I just noticed... I reached _400 _reviews already? Holy crap. That caught me by surprise.

_Scarlett._


	32. Health

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 032: **Health

* * *

Edward crunched to a stop, his boots sinking into the rocky soil of Resembool. The sun had broken over the horizon an hour ago. He was finally able to hear the birds sing their tunes and the cool breeze was welcomed, as he wiped away some sweat using the back of his hand.

He stepped up the porch steps and entered the silent house, making his way to the kitchen after he grabbed the plain white towel he had laid out an hour prior on the couch.

He slung it over his neck and poured himself a cup of water.

"Winry, you awake?" Ed yelled into the hall, drinking some water and serving himself another cup full. "_Winry!_"

"Shut up, Ed, granny's still asleep!" Winry came into view, still dressed in her jumpsuit and wielding a bandanna in her other hand like a whip. He noticed she didn't look the slightest bit tired, despite the hollow-gashes under her eyes, and made a mental note to force her to sleep more often: it could _not_ be healthy to pull so many all-nighters in a row. "Has Al woken up yet?"

"Nope." Ed rolled his eyes. "I tried waking him but something tells me he's tuckered out from last nights _activities._" He grumbled, a little annoyed that his younger sibling and Mei had more time together than he did with Winry.

She had a sudden influx of clients the past two weeks and she was working harder than ever to fulfill every single order thrown at her. He admired her dedication... until it began to leave him in the dark about things or completely ignored at times. He often found himself wondering, during these times if that was how _she _felt when he scampered off on a dangerous adventure or immersed himself in an alchemy tome...

It was a sobering thought, to say the least.

He was also annoyed with the fact that Pinako didn't even _catch _Al and Meiwhile they were at it! He had the sneaking suspicion that the old woman was allowing such a trespass for the sole reason that the boy spent nearly all his adolescence as a walking suit of armor...

"Granny's getting really annoyed with us." Winry softly laughed. "She told me she'd rather have us screaming curses at each other than trying to catch us in the act!"

"Heh." Ed smirked a bit. "According to her, she expected all of this, right? So she can tough it out." He poured himself another cup and tossed his head back to drain it; sweat trailing saltine lines down his neck. His black shirt was soaked, showing his intense workout, but he believed he needed it; he hadn't been able to do anything more than laze around and Winry's pies were beginning to show their damage...

A slap to his ass made him splutter out water, nearly dropping his cup, and Ed sent Winry an incredulously look while she grinned back devilishly; stretching out the bandanna in her hands suggestively.

"I guess granny _will_ have to tough it out from now on, huh?" She shamelessly groped his butt and added: "You should run a little more – not that I mind. As long as you wear those leather pants, that is!" She skipped off back down the hall after grabbing an apple from the basket, leaving Ed to gawk after her.

His hand touched the place she had slapped and he felt his face heat in embarrassment. "Geez..." he mumbled,"what the hell was that all about?" He had noticed _one_ extra thing about her after they decided to give a relationship a try: she seemed to have some sort of fascination with his _ass_.

He didn't know if that was a good thing or not but he did know it existed and it was something to be reckoned with...

"Brother, whats wrong?" Al yawned, sleepily rubbing his eyes out as he entered the kitchen; their ruckus having woken him up. "Edward?"

"Nothing." Ed cleared his throat, tossing the cup back into the sink. "I'm gonna' go run some more – wanna' come with me?"

"Yeah, let me just change." Al smiled, more awake. "I'll be with you in five minutes!"

"I'll be waiting outside then!"

_Leather pants? _He thought back to the pair he used to wear when he was younger and gasped in realization. _I KNEW IT! I knew she was checking me out! HA! In your face, Alphonse!_

He would wear those pants again – just for her.


	33. Long Goodbye Better Be Right!

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 033: **Long Goodbye/"Better be Right!"

* * *

"I hope you had a good time here, Mei!" Winry beamed, bringing the girl into a tight embrace she returned. "We'll miss you and Al!"

"Likewise, Winry-chan!" Mei smiled, glancing at Al, who was speaking in low tones to Edward. She saw Alphonse shake his head vigorously and then saw him plunge his hand into his pocket and shove a small velvet box into Edward's unwilling ones. "I had a wonderful vacation here in Resembool! I want to come again as soon as possible! But you should come visit _us_ sometime, Winry." Mei suggested. "You'll love Xing!"

"I'll try!" Winry grinned, liking the idea of traveling to Xing to explore such a foreign and distant land. "Take good care of Al for me, okay?"

Mei nodded, brightly.

Winry turned to the boys, raising a brow at their scowling faces. "Guys?" She asked, lips quirking into a smile when Ed snapped his head to her and shoved his hand into his pocket. "Something the matter?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, stepping closer to them.

Edward just gulped and grinned back weakly while Al shook his head – looking more miffed than nervous.

"Nothing's wrong, Winry." Al waved off, bringing her into a tight hug. "I really hope you two could come visit us soon!" He smiled. She patted his back and nodded.

"Same! You two should get on your train before it leaves without you!" Winry laughed, stepping back and offering Al some room to maneuver his way back to Mei's side.

"Later, bean sprout!" Ed waved at her "Be sure to keep an eye on my brother for me!"

"I promise!" Mei beamed.

The two disappeared into the train and reappeared a few windows back. The train gave a shrill hoot and steam hissed, as it began to slowly move. Winry quickly rushed over to the window, hoping to get a few more moments with her close friends before they left for the land of Xing again.

Time had passed far too fast for her liking. It seemed like it was yesterday when she was teasing Al about Mei about their crushes on each other and now they were together and happy, shown in the way he held her hand as the train moved on the tracks.

"Take care you two!"

"Be sure to get all the information you can outta' the bean girl, Alphonse!" Ed laughed, grinning when his brother beamed right back.

"You can bet on it!"

Winry waved but paused when Al stuck his head out further, his eyes determinedly fixed on Edward's. "You better do it, Ed, or so help me I'll do it for you!"

"Hey! That beats the whole purpose!" Ed shouted back, dodging around Winry and running to keep up with the train. "I thought you said when I was ready!"

"You've _been_ ready, Edward!" Al shouted, the wind picking up as the train picked up speed. "You knew the instant you saw it!"

He was speaking of the plain ring he had seen repeatedly in Central City. He had mentioned the ring to his brother and the younger sibling wasted no time making up an excuse to check out the ring – deeming it perfect, as he had a generally good idea of the type of jewelry Winry usually wore, and bought it after transacting some money from his own bank account; telling Ed the ring was more of a gift for all he had done for him during the course of their adolescence.

The small box weighed in his pocket, as Ed reached the end of the platform. "YOU BETTER BE RIGHT, AL!" He screamed, hoping his brother heard him.

Al just laughed in response.

* * *

**A/N: **This was two themes in one, I guess. I killed two birds with one stone! XD

Review!

_Scarlett._


	34. Communication

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 034: **Communication

* * *

They always fought.

It could be about the most trivial things but the Rockbell household was always abuzz with shouts and yells of frustration. Pinako had lost count as to how many times they had fought over the course of their blossoming relationship. Sometimes she wondered if they would ever even _last_ but it was a rather idiotic thing to muse about: Edward Elric was one determined young boy, more stubborn than a mule, and it would take him _years _to give up on them if he had anything to say about it.

Even if they fought nearly every day...

"You're a jerk!"

"So now I'm a jerk for being _honest_? What the hell do you want from me!"

Surprisingly, it was always Edward who rose his hands and left her to steam. Winry would be there, fuming and shaking in rage, and stubbornly refusing to stand down while Edward, seemingly, picked these fights carefully and left when he saw she was getting too worked up.

She knew why, too.

It wasn't because he had suddenly lost his backbone. It wasn't because he was _afraid_ of her - he was more amused by her violent outbursts than she would ever know - and it wasn't because he didn't care enough to resolve their arguments.

It was because he loved her.

And by love her, she meant he loved her enough to not to piss her off to the point where she considered ending their relationship. It had never happened before, of course, Pinako was very aware Winry would first poison herself than leave Edward, but he was a package full of insecurities and guilt.

Guilt.

That was another, more pressing, reason why he stalked into another room to cool off.

He felt immensely guilty for yelling at her right after – enough that he'd probably grovel if Winry asked him to. Or if she looked as if she had cried or was _about _to, then he lost it and tried to do just about everything possible to atone for his brusque ways. She had seen it happen and, although it amused her more than anything else in the world, Pinako would say she could not have chosen out a better man for her granddaughter to live along-side with for the rest of her days.

Although, she could do without Edward's short-fuse and Winry's violent reactions...

"Where do you think you're going—don't you _dare_ walk away from me, Edward Elric!"

"Fuck, woman, give me _SPACE_!"

"Space? Fine! Leave! I don't care!"

The door slammed shut and Pinako heard dissimilar footfalls track down the stairs and out the front door. She could hear pacing upstairs, no doubt her granddaughter cursing him out under her breath, and the old woman could imagine her surrogate grandson walking down the dirt trodden path in a furious rage; cursing and glaring before the rage melted into weariness and he reviewed the argument in his head.

Then he would recall all of the things he said and the guilt would bubble and only start to bottle when he came back and Winry shunned him with an icy glare.

Then the rather admirable but pathetic make-up process would begin.

"Winry...?"

She served herself a glass and replied, bitingly: "So now you want to talk to me? I thought you wanted _space_."

He sighed, wishing he had never said that in the first place. Now she would use it on him continuously every time he pushed her buttons. "I didn't mean it like that, Win, I was just—!"

"Being a _jerk_?" She finished for him, accusingly.

"Hey, you aren't such a saint yourself, you know!"

She intensified her glare, the glass in her cup threatening to break from her iron grip.

He heaved a sigh. Not good, they were getting worked up again. "Look, I didn't come here to fight – just hear me out!"

"Sure I'll hear you out – tomorrow, or maybe the next day or the _next_ day. When you've had enough of your precious _space._" She smartly replied, tearing out of the room with an expression comparable to Pinako's when she was young and fresh and wild and _thoroughly_ pissed off...

It was an expression to be reckoned with.

There _was_ a reason they dubbed Pinako the Pantheress of Resembool...

"Winry—!"

A door slammed, making the walls tremble and the picture frames shake on their nails.

Pinako only blew out rings of smoke.

She knew what would happen next: he would become frustrated and fed up with her infuriating ways and forcefully start to negotiate with her, only to get her _more_ enraged. It would most likely escalate to something else, something actually serious, but Pinako had yet to meet another couple that could immediately sink back to square one after reaching level nine of Hell in less than five minutes.

"Damn it, Winry, you're being difficult!"

"Just go away! You want space? Well, now you can have all the damn space you want!"

"Winry!" He pounded on the door. "Open the damn door before I do it for you!"

"Ha! As if you can—! _EDWARD_!" She screeched, the door bursting open and barely hanging on its hinges.

The old woman sighed through her nose. There went _another_ door to the temperamental couple. She partially wished Edward still had alchemy: it was loads easier to simply clap your hands and fix the door than bust out the hammer and nails and readjust the entire frame or sometimes get a whole new door altogether.

She heard more yells, more muffled screams and furniture succumbing to their violent ways, before it all became silent and the house creaked with their weight above. She did not hear anything for a long time, actually – longer than the last time they had fought, she thought, amused.

There was only silence with the occasional squeak of floorboards, thumps and taps on the wall, and the old woman did not even _want_ to know what they were partaking in as she hauled herself out of the rocking chair and casually made her way to the front – making sure to slam the front door loud enough for both of them to hear.

Edward and Winry always fought – it was simply another way they communicated with each other.


	35. Tangled

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 035: **Tangled

* * *

"Stupid hag...damn Winry for choosing favorites...fuckin' paint...damn sun..." Edward muttered acerbically under his breath, in his hand a paint brush and in the other a bucket of white paint. He traced the Rockbell Automail sign carefully, all the while cursing out the things that were currently grating on his nerves like nothing else.

"...fuckin' hot...damn the weather... why the hell do they need such a huge sign?... what the hells the matter with the damn _sun_?" Ed shouted, feeling a migraine approach. "It's _hot!_"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, bone head!" Winry rolled her eyes when all she receive was a caustic glare. She handed him a cold glass of water and he drank it down like nothing, shoving the glass back into her hands and once again going back to painting the sign. "...You missed a—!"

"_Don't,_" Ed snapped, "even go there, Winry. I'm not in the mood. Don't you have some patient to attend? I'd get to it if I were you." He dipped the brush into the bucket, dabbing the tip of it on the edge to get rid of the excess before repeating the dull cycle over again.

"What's got you so cranky today?" Winry grumbled, kneeling down beside him. "You've been cursing at everything all morning! Did you stub your toe on the chair again?"

Edward breathed in a controlled breath. "No. I didn't... and that only happened _once_!" He went back to painting.

"Did you skip breakfast?"

"You were _there_, remember?"

Winry scowled. She huffed, standing up and sending him her own disgruntled look. "You don't have to be so snippy, you know! I was only trying to help!"

"Well, you're not being helpful at all, are you?" was his short retort. "Go back inside. I need time to clear my head..."

"Ed, did something between you and granny?" Winry worriedly asked. "Edward?"

"No." He pointed the brush directly to the front door without turning to her. "Just go."

Winry pursed her lips. "_Fine_. But just so you know, you're not allowed in my room tonight!" She spun on her heel and stomped into the house, making sure to slam the door behind her. Edward returned his eyes to the Rockbell sign and allowed a weary sigh to escape his lips.

"_You're twenty two, what'cha gonna' do now pipsqueak?"_

"_What're you talking about?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me, son, it does you no justice. If you're planning on providing for my granddaughter, just how do you plan on doin' it?"_

"_I really have no idea what you're talking—!"_

"_Edward, playing stupid doesn't become you!"_

"_Look, you old hag, I've got this figured out, okay? You have nothing to worry about—!"_

"_I've got every single right to worry about you two! Edward, lets be blunt: you've lost your alchemy and you're basically useless around the house – that much is obvious."_

"_Hey! What do you mean by useless? I've been doing house work for the past week because you two are either too busy or too lazy to do it yourselves!"_

"_So, what, you're going to be some kind of hired maid? The lord knows you'd make a god-awful one and that's not nearly enough money to support Winry and whatever children you both decide to have! Hell, it could barely support YOU."_

"_What's your point, Pinako?"_

"_My point is that you better be finding yourself a job that can support you and at least two others or else you can kiss that dream of marrying my granddaughter goodbye."_

Edward clenched his jaw and shoved the paint brush into the bucket roughly. He sank back on his hindquarters, locking his fingers together over his knees as he studied the freshly-painted Rockbell Automail sign silently.

It was quite obvious what the old woman had meaning to tell him.

She refused to allow him to live off of the income Winry produced and his own pride refused to submit to some sort of subservient job that involved domesticated chores such as cooking or cleaning.

Nor did he think he could handle the knowledge that Winry was the main beneficiary in the family.

There was only one real option left.

He needed to get a job.

Fast.


	36. Weighed Down

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

_

* * *

_

**Theme 36: **Weighed Down

* * *

"_You're twenty two, what'cha gonna' do now, pipsqueak?"_

"Way to ruin my off time, you hag." Edward kicked a stone out of his path, his hands jammed into his overcoats pockets. The university loomed tall behind him, the campus more intimidating than it should appear. It was empty now, the wind drafting through the bare halls, and the few people that were holed up within the school grounds.

He had only come there for one thing: a placement exam.

He knew it was rather stupid, to try to enter a top-notch university without high school education, but the placement exam had been far too easy to acquire, to finish, and he had nothing else to lose.

He had already lost the one thing that would have surely qualified him for any job on the market: alchemy.

Now all he had was the extensive knowledge of the art, and what good would that be without the capable hands to preform it?

Acting on his impulse, he clenched his hands in his pockets.

He left the Rockbell household on 'classified business', as he had smartly told Winry, for the sole reason of finding a job. The satisfaction of his proactive ways was clear on the old woman's face, who managed to make Winry heel enough for him to pack up his stuff and leave for Central for a few days.

She was already more than infuriated with him and he supposed that he could make up for his rude ways by breaking the news to her – that is, if he managed to find a job he could actually _tolerate._

A car slowed beside him and Edward ignored the vehicle until a familiar voice rang out:

"How have you been holding up, Full Metal? I haven't seen or heard of you for around two years now. I'm lucky no one else has the same hair color as you or else I would have drove right past you."

Edward paused, turning to his once-superior officer Roy Mustang. He allowed a wry smile to cross his face. The military officer hadn't changed aside from his rank. He even shaved off that humiliating mustache he had once ridiculed via a letter. "You know I don't go by that name now, Mustang."

Roy shrugged, nonchalant. "You were branded a nationwide hero – you even received a few awards and special recognition from the Fuhrer himself."

"Me and how many others?" Ed snorted, derisively. "Besides, that's all military bullshit – it won't get me anywhere right now."

Mustang hummed in thought. "Need a lift?"

"...Only because it's cold," he muttered as he got in, closing the passenger door after him. Mustang revved the engine and they were off down the street once more, the sidewalk a flash of dismal colors he could barely begin to recognize.

"Applying for college?" Mustang conversed, casually. "Don't you think it's a bit late for that?"

"I'm twenty two, you moron, I'm not some old geezer like you."

Mustang scowled. His age was something he was sensitive about and the brat knew it. "Watch your tongue, Edward!"

"Or what?" Ed mocked. "You'll file me in for insubordination?"

Roy allowed a smile to brief his face at the quick-witted banter. It had been far too long since he had had someone raise his voice to him in such an insolent manner. In a way, it was one of the few charms he had found himself missing from the young former-alchemist.

He supposed it wouldn't be long before he was facing the temperamental man every single day...

"Worse, I can file you in for disrespecting an officer and get you arrested."

Ed snorted.

After a few more minutes of silence, Roy asked: "How do you think you did?"

"I passed. That test was stupidly easy." Ed replied demurely. "However, I highly doubt they'll accept me. This was more of a waste of time than I hoped." He sunk into his seat. "I skipped preparatory and barely finished secondary school – there's absolutely no way they would accept me without at least a high school degree."

"Then why take it in the first place?"

"Boredom?" Ed shrugged. "Or try to see if my luck would pull through one last time?"

"Financial issues?" Roy guessed.

"I've got enough money in the bank to pay for my tuition twice over." Ed muttered, darkly. "But that won't last me my whole lifetime and with the way I'm hoping the next few years to pan out, I'll need something that offers a steady income."

Mustang nodded in understanding. "You're unemployed."

"I've _been_ unemployed for a long time now." He admitted dryly. "I never really saw the need for a job until a few days ago, actually. My life has been so orientated in the militaristic lifestyle that I never saw the need to worry about getting official documentation to prove how high I can score on a _test_," he rolled his eyes, "so I could get myself a _job _and live the Amestrian dream like all the other good folks of this blood-risen country."

"Why don't you become a professor at the university then?" Roy suggested, rather breezy. "It shouldn't take all that long to receive your GED and then take a few classes and receive your teaching credentials. It should all take around three to four years."

"I don't have that much time to spare," came his quiet reply.

They fell into silence once more.

"So, what a coincidence that you happened to be joy riding around the most rural part of Central." Edward began, casually. "Another national crisis that needs my help? As much fun as it is to have my ass handed to me, I'll pass."

"No, nothing of the sort." Roy chuckled. "Although, there are a few things I wanted to discuss with you."

Ed waited expectantly.

"Taking into consideration your dilemma with being unable to find a good paying job, I have a small proposal for you." Mustang slowed at a red light. "As you know, recently I have opened up a new division within the ranks, the Department of Alchemical Abuse and Exploitation, and, fortunately for you, the head chief has just been fired for providing an unethical working environment and abusing the very thing he was assigned _not _to abuse." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Unethical working environment?" Ed rose a brow.

"He was running the place down, lets just leave it at that." Mustang dryly answered.

Ed snorted in laughter. "So much for trying to prevent the abuse of alchemy!"

"Which brings me to my next point." Roy sighed out. "I honestly can't see any other person being able to run the department as smoothly as I can see _you_ do it, much to my dismay."

"So, you're offering me a job." Ed flatly summed.

"Basically."

"In the military."

"Correct."

"With a bunch of PTSD maniacs and maybe a working coffee maker."

"Quick, as always."

Edward scoffed, turning his head to the window. The sky was a murky color, a gray that cast its gloomy lights upon the Central City streets in guttered, dark, shades. "When I first enlisted as a soldier in the State Military, I promised myself that the instant I restored Alphonse's body, I would resign and never return." He said, voice low. "I refuse to become a dog of the state again. I don't care how much you're willing, or even _planning,_ to change the way the military runs its things – until then, it'll always be a corrupt, screwed-up, system of megalomaniacs and the worst scum this earth could possibly compose."

"You have such a low view on the people who protect your family." Mustang chuckled, darkly.

"You and I would both agree on this particular perspective so don't give me that shit." Ed muttered.

"You're right, but what else do you have going for you?" Mustang persuaded, coldly. "You have lost your alchemy in exchange for your brothers body. Despite the extensive alchemical knowledge you have amassed over the years, you cannot even put _that_ to use since you can no longer _preform_ it. I know fairly well you're far from giving up the art, so why not put your intellectual knowledge to good use and take the job?" Before Edward could counter, Roy cunningly added: "Who knows, you might help prevent another tragedy like the Shou Tucker case..."

There was a pregnant pause before Edward's strained laugh filled the silence.

"You're _still_ a manipulative bastard." He smiled, very slightly "You haven't changed at all, Mustang."

"Neither have you, pipsqueak."

"Piss off, I beat you by an inch."

"You wish."

"Useless Colonel."

"That's _Brigadier General _to _you_, half-pint!"

"Ha, you admit to being useless?"

"What—I said no such thing!"

"_Useless_." He sang, smugly.

"Look!" Roy snapped. "Will you accept the job or not? You'll be placed on a Major's salary and you'll qualify to act as one of the three judges during the State Alchemist Exams every year during the fall. Your answer?"

Edward heaved a sigh, pretending to contemplate the decision. In all honesty, the answer had come to him the instant Roy brought up his trump card. It wasn't the best job in the world, and there were no guarantee's that he would be able to stay home for longer than a month, but the opportunity had presented itself and the income would be the best he was going to get until he got promoted...

"Do I have to wear one of those stuffy military uniforms?"

"Yes, you do."

"Damn...fine."

"You start next week, Monday. Six am sharp. Any later and I'm docking twenty off your pay."

"_What? _Is that even legal?"

"For me it is."

"Mustang!" Ed growled.

"_Relax_, Full Metal." Roy smiled, turning to him and saying: "Welcome back."

"I can't say it's good to _be_ back," Ed sighed, watching the sky again. "But it sure as hell isn't gonna' get any easier than this."


	37. Two Roads

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 037: **Two Roads

* * *

"Winry?" Ed whispered, pressing his lips together when he saw her spread out on her bed; holding a pillow close to her chest and curled up on her side. She made no move to answer him but he knew she was far from asleep. "Win...?"

"What is it, Ed?" She said, quietly; tone thick from crying.

He felt his stomach drop again.

He neared her quietly, kneeling by her bedside as she clutched the pillow against her chest tightly. It was silent for a moment, before his hand reached out to grab the fingers that dug into the pillow. He eased them open, standing up to sit on the edge.

She avoided looking at him but he knew she was waiting for him to speak.

"I know you're angry," he softly began, "but this is something I'm actually good at. I know I promised you and Al that once I restored his body, I would defect from the military officially and find somewhere else to work but..." He dropped his gaze to his hands, his normal working hands. The hands that had once been able to awe a crowd; scare an army. "I never anticipated losing my alchemy. I've—tried to find something else but...it's just not possible for me."

"Yes, it _is_!" Winry countered, fiercely. "You have other options, Edward! You don't _have_ to join the military again!"

"I don't have other options." He quietly denied.

"Yes, you do! You do, if you-you just _try_ you can find something else you're good at!" Winry lifted herself off the bed. "Edward, you're _not_ just good at alchemy. Why can't you see the whole picture: you're a wonderful guy with more talents than you give yourself credit for!"

"What are some things I could do then?" He challenged, crossing his arms.

She hesitated. "You could become a constructor!"

"And retire when I'm forty because my back can't take the labor anymore?" He rose a skeptical brow.

"You...you can become a professor or a teacher! You've always been a natural at being able to teach someone new things!"

"I never even attended preparatory." Ed quickly shot down. "There would be no way for me to get a job as a professor without at least having my prep degree."

"You can always take the preparatory exam or get your GED!" Winry insisted. "Then you can definitely get your teaching credentials and—!"

"How long would that take?"

Her brows creased. "I-I don't know...I heard it takes at least four years..."

"Exactly." Ed sighed. "Winry, I need a job _now_. I can't be living off you guys for a whole four more years!"

"And why _not!_" Winry cried, tears welling in her eyes again. "You didn't have a problem with it before, whats the difference now?"

His tone was still soft. "I grew up."

Her face crumpled and she sank back down, clutching her pillow tighter to her chest. Edward gazed at the tears that had escaped her eyes and he reached out to wipe them away, softly caressing her cheek as he did. "I know you probably hate the idea of me being a dog of the state again – I'm not too excited myself – but it's the only job I can actually tolerate and the payroll is the best right now." He thumbed away more tears. "It's the best choice I have."

She sucked in a sob and grabbed his hand tightly, shutting her eyes.

Edward narrowed his eyes a fraction and he leaned in. "What's _really_ bothering you?" He asked, tilting his head to try and get a good look at her hidden face. "Winry, this isn't just about me reenlisting in the military, is it?"

"I just..." She hiccuped. "I just don't want you to go away like m-mom and dad did!"

Edward wasted no time scooping her up into his arms. Her hands gripped his shirt, shudders wracking her body as he held her. "I'm not going to die." He whispered, comfortingly. "The last thing that will kill me are some disturbed bunch of mutts, I can promise you that."

"Please don't promise me things you can't control." She whimpered, more tears welling in her eyes. "Because...because my mom and dad told me they'll come back, too, but they never did!"

"I'll always come back to you." He swore, fiercely. "Don't you ever forget that. I'll always come back, no matter what!"

She sniffled, her arms tightening around his chest. "Always?" Her voice cracked.

"Always." He assured, a small smile in his words. "Stop crying, you're making me feel like a jackass." He wiped more tears from her cheeks. "I don't want to go to work feeling like the shit. Being there with Mustang is already bad enough."

She softly laughed. "Okay..." She swallowed down the thickness and wiped her own eyes away, blinking away some excess tears. "Y-you're uniform..." She cleared her throat. "Did you get it yet?"

"It came yesterday in the mail." He soured his face.

"You're going to wear it, right?"

"Yep." He sighed. "I hate to leave you like this but in a few days I have to return to Central for at least three weeks to get settled in. Once I get a schedule set up, I can predict the days I'll be able to come back home."

"I... It's okay." She forced smiled, feeling better with his fierce words still resonating in her mind. "Just come back to me no matter what."

"Promise!" He grinned.

"Alright, lets get you fitted then!"

"Fitted? What do you mean by 'fitted'?"

"Well, that uniform of yours has to be fitted, Ed, didn't you know?"

"...You mean it it isn't 'one size fits all'? That bastard lied to me!" He cried.

"Idiot! Of course not! Now, _c'mon_, you're leaving in a few days and we have to make sure you look sharp for your first day!"

"Aw, _Winry_!"

"Don't 'Winry' me! Get moving!"

Ed rested his head against her forehead, mumbling: "You're lucky I like you or else I wouldn't take this!"

She kissed his cheek fondly. "Come on, before it gets any later!"

He grunted and watched as she hastily walked out of the room, heaving himself up and resigning himself to a few hours spent being fussed over, with the hag snickering in the background at his misfortune...


	38. 80 Percent

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 038: **80%

* * *

"Next years Sheep Festival is sure to be a bummer." Nelly commented, as her childhood friend Winry perused through the rack of fruits and vegetables displayed in the heart of Resembool; the grocery stores filled and bustling with buyers. "This years was canceled due to that stupid earthquake!"

"It _was _a big one, huh?" Winry spared her a glance. The military had done a spectacular job of covering up the obscure events that made up the Promised Day, and Winry was less than willing to correct her friend from thinking otherwise as she tossed a few sticks of celery into her basket.

"So how's Edward been?" Nelly asked, conversationally. "I heard he left again, not too long ago. Honestly, that boy should really consider settling down like the rest of us!"

"Nah." Winry softly smiled. "A guy who sits around all day isn't fun at all."

Nelly scrutinized her for a second. "You must love him a lot if you're willing to wait for him so much."

Her hand tensed around an orange at her words. "Y-yeah, I do." She hastily shoved a few oranges into the basket. That was something she felt uncomfortable talking about. Despite their five month relationship, they had yet to ever utter those three words. She had been content with simply basking in his rare affection but the pressure from those three words was more than she had anticipated it would be.

"Pitt and I used to be like you guys!" Nelly continued, overlooking her discomfort. "We got along so great! We still do!"

"Oh, Ed and I are a _far _cry from you two." Winry snorted. "We fight every single day! If it isn't because I'm bothering him with my cooking then its because he's being a pig and leaving his things all over the place!"

"Really?" Nelly asked, curiously. "You two seem to get along fine!"

"We do." Winry agreed. "I'm just saying it hasn't been a field of daisy's for us. If I remember, you and Pitt had your first fight half-way through your marriage...?"

"Oh, _yes._" Nelly sighed, heavily. "It was such a terrible thing! Strained our marriage for at least a month before we settled everything! Oh, that reminds me, the girls and I were wondering if you and Ed are ready to, you know," she giggled, "tie the knot!"

Her hold on a head of lettuce snapped and it toppled to the floor, barely being saved by her knee, which propelled the lettuce in the air enough for her to make a hasty save. She knew Nelly was critically watching her and she just hoped she didn't look as troubled as she felt.

"Ed and I...we haven't really thought about that yet." She carefully worded. "It's just been us, you know?"

"So you're not planning on getting married?" Nelly frowned. "Why not? You two love each other! It's all set and done!"

"It isn't that easy, Nelly." Winry quietly said, placing the lettuce into her basket. "He's not just going to get on one knee and pop the question one day. There's more to it than just that and Edward is just a...really difficult person to talk to about that, anyway!"

"If _I_ were you, I'd have already coerced him into putting a ring on me!" Nelly huffed.

Winry felt a flash of annoyance at her friends flawed view in life. "_I_ might be ready but _he_ might not be. I'm not going to force him into doing something he'll regret later on!" She sharply replied. "I want him to be willing to marry me, not just do it because this old town says its tradition to marry when you're sixteen and have kids by the time you're seventeen!"

"Well, what's so wrong with that?" Nelly argued. "I think it's a wonderful thing, to marry a man and be able to give him kids—!"

"You might think so but _I _don't." Winry shook her head. "Nelly, you've never traveled before. You've never left Resembool except for a few times to Central! When you travel, you learn that life isn't just about hooking up with a guy and having kids! There's more to the world than that, there's—!" Alphonse's words came back to her in that instant, spilling from her lips: "The world is too vast to spend it sitting back doing nothing!"

Nelly contemplated her words quietly. "I guess...if you're raised that way. My momma' taught me to get a good man and live a good life like the good lord intended us to."

"I guess it all depends on our upbringing, huh?" Winry secured her groceries in her hand and turned away to pay. "All I know is that Ed and I swore eighty percent of our lives to each other and that'll do for now."

"Eighty percent?" Nelly blinked, owlishly. "What in the world does that mean?"

Winry smiled, secretively. "It's just our way of tying the knot, Nelly!"

"Wait, so you _are _getting married?"

"Some day." Winry said over her shoulder, noncommittally. "Maybe someday, when we're both done seeing how vast the world is."

* * *

**A.N: **I really liked this one...

_Scarlet._


	39. Friends

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 039: **Friends

* * *

Edward's hand ran across the page decidedly quick, rapid strokes and slashes making up his surprisingly neat handwriting. Hours and hours of writing alchemical notes and copying down knowledge had taught his left hand to write with impeccable ease.

Currently, he had dozens of folders splayed around his desk. The curtains behind him, drawn out to allow the moons white glow, gave a perfect view to the panorama of Central City. He could just barely catch a glimpse of the nightly busy streets while the wide-open courtyard that made up Central Command emptied of soldiers and office workers alike.

A sharp rap on his door distracted him. "Come in," he replied, not removing his eyes from the report.

"You sure seem focused." Roy's voice rang in the vast silence of his office. "I almost feel bad for intruding."

Ed snorted. "Don't get me wrong," he said, finishing the report with a swift sign of his name. "It's not that I like doing this, it's that the previous chief was a total retard and he failed to file all of this crap so now I'm stuck with it!" He shut the folder, slipping it into a thick manila folder full of copies of the same report; all for different districts of Central and all holding the same information, only worded differently each time.

"It's been a week and a half and you're not done yet?" Roy scoffed. "Any other officer would have handed me the work by now."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" Edward snapped, miffed. "I don't have a _slave_ to do _my_ work for me. This is all _my _well-earned hard work right here!"

Mustang scowled. "If you're implying Hawkeye then stop now while you're ahead."

Edward stretched back in his chair, resting his booted legs atop the corner of his desk. "So, what's up? What paperwork do I have to look over _this _time around, your holiness?"

"It's been two weeks since you last went home, right?" Roy began. He had started his job as head chief of the Division of Alchemical Abuse and Exploitation nearly a month ago and thus far he had not showed any signs of abandoning the job for another.

"Yeah, no thanks to _you!_"

"So, is it safe for me to call her your wife now?"

Ed spluttered, face growing pink: "N-no! She's just my girlfriend!"

"Well, at least you didn't stutter _that_ word out," he sighed, wistful. "I remember when just thinking about that word made you stammer like a disabled kid."

Ed glared at the unsightly joke. "Ha ha. You're _hilarious_."

"Your urgency to find a job made me think so." Roy defended himself. "However, I was positive you'd have grown up and proposed already."

"For your information, I _have._"

"Did she reject you and go with your brother? I knew it. He was always better with feelings than you were."

Edward's glare became harder. "_No_! That was, like, four years ago, you idiot! It was _before_ I left for the west! I bet she forgot all about that damn promise, anyway..."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Roy advised, casually. "Women have a tendency to remember these types of things. I believe she has more of a inclination to think that _you _forgot about it than the other way around."

"Why would I forget about something so important?" Ed steamed.

"You're infamous for your inability to handle emotionally loaded situations." Roy dryly remarked, refraining from taking a drink of his hot coffee at the last minute. "Coincidentally, you also tend to get a severe case of amnesia when it happens..."

Ed felt his face heat up even more. "You—what the hell would you know, anyway!"

The phone on his desk rang and Edward made a hasty grab for it, glaring at Mustang when he tried to pick up. The man only rolled his eyes as Edward greeted as he had been forcefully told to: "Major Edward Elric speaking."

"_Ed? Wow, you sure sound different when you're at work!"_

"Winry?" He visibly brightened, voice growing warmer. Mustang rose the coffee cup he had neglected over the past few minutes, drinking the bitter liquid as the young man conversed with his woman enthusiastically. Roy noticed how at ease he sounded when talking to her. He wondered if this was what Havoc and Breda mocked him about whenever he was on the phone with Riza Hawkeye..

_I don't sound like some punk like him, _Roy thought with a shake of his head. _Do I? _He had half a heart to record his conversations with Riza to prove himself correct.

"Rush Valley?" Edward repeated, a whine slipping into his words. "What'd'ya mean—no, I'm fine with it but I thought you finished your apprenticeship under Garfiel years ago!" There was a pause. "I guess." Another pause. "Couldn't you choose a place less..._sunny_? My leg is going to be _killing _me everytime I go and visit!" Another short pause. "Look, I just finished the last of these damn reports so I can probably go this Saturday – no promises, though, I just figured out this job has the most emergency cases in any division." He shot a meaningful look at Mustang, who merely took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, see ya'. Take care." He grumbled.

Then something happened.

Mustang saw his eyes widen, his mouth part in what appeared to be astonishment. His lips twitched, as if unable to properly form words, before, finally, his voice a little raspy, he said: "M...me too," and he hung up.

Mustang rose a brow. "What was that all about?"

Edward stared at the phone for a bit. "She...just told me..." He frowned, snapping out of it. "Wait, why the hell am I telling _you_ this? What do you care?"

Roy shrugged. "I don't see anyone else in the room."

Edward scowled but said nothing else. Then he stood up, adjusting the fitted blue coat on his body before pushing his leather chair in. He grabbed the manila folder of reports and shoved it into the Brigadier's hands, nearly making him spill his coffee in the process.

"What's this?"

"Damage reports and alchemical mishaps that stem back around six years." He explained, breezily. "Good luck reviewing all of them!" He grinned, cheerfully. "I left another batch a few hours ago!"

Mustang sighed, woeful "Will the paperwork ever end?" He followed him out of the office with a drag in his step at the thought of spending the next few nights reviewing the work in the cold isolation of his apartment.

He played with the thought of dropping by Riza's apartment and forcing her to keep him company while he sorted out the paperwork. He was serious when it came down to the alchemy division. He knew first-hand what could happen if he let an alchemical experiment get too far...

"Maybe," Ed shrugged, a smirk crawling on his face, "when you die or officially announce you're mentally disabled."

"You're hilarious, Full Metal." Roy snorted at his backside.

"Pipe down and toss the damn work in your office! You're giving me a lift today!" Edward arranged swiftly, ignoring his superiors grumbling as they made the walk toward his office.

* * *

**A/N: **I can't see Ed and Mustang having a friendship without it seeming like some sort of rivalry. I mean, it's obvious that aggressions between the two are toned down in Brotherhood, unlike in the original Fullmetal Alchemist, but I still think around eighty five of their conversations are composed of sarcasm and otherwise scathing remarks.

_Scarlett._


	40. Precious Cargo

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 040: **Precious Cargo

* * *

She sat miserably next to the toilet bowl, her stomach churning as she took in controlled breaths. She knew Garfiel would not be back for a few hours, perhaps not until the next day, and Paninya had moved out long ago in her ambition to become independent.

She _knew_ eating out in the restaurant would mix up her stomach! She rubbed her belly, groaning when another wave of nausea hit her. She had felt bad while eating the dinner with Paninya and a few other friends and now she regretted not rejecting the food in the first place. Her stomach was rolling and cramping and her head was pounding and heavy. She felt like death and she knew she probably looked like it, too; she had always been the type to look sicker than she actually was.

_This is the last time I ever eat Aerugian food with a stomach ache, _she inwardly vowed, leaning over the bowel to heave out another mouthful of food. She guessed she had vomited out the last bits of food, as her stomach automatically settled.

She felt weak and exhausted but it was an improvement from feeling pained and nauseous.

In all, it had been nearly a year since she and Ed had begun their relationship. But it had only been a few times that they had dared to say the loaded 'L' word, as well. She had said it first, of course, and had only been relieved to hear his rather choked up "me, too".

She noticed they only said it over the phone, something she found amusing since when they met up every two to three weeks all they ever did was drown in physical affection.

_No...I don't think I could do anything like that right now, _she groaned, slowly making her way back to her bed. Working as an in-house employee for Garfiel had proved to be the best thing she could do, as the man was seriously contemplating letting her inherit his business so it could continue to thrive. She had been more than flattered when he had suggested it but she had firmly mentioned that she was willing to open up her own shop within the years – once she had settled down enough.

_A couple more years? _She thought, rather disappointingly. _Ugh, I can open up a shop here in Rush Valley right now if the rent wasn't so high! _She had amassed enough money to be able to pay four months consecutively but the trouble was finding a shop that also had a built-in house just like Atelier's Garfiel had.

_They're all sold out, _she thought, inhaling her sheets fresh scent. She had been on the hinge of unconsciousness when the shrill ring of the phone startled her. Her stomach gave a warning roll and she was quick to cautiously slide off the bed and pad into the hall.

"Hello, Atelier Garfiel, Winry Rockbell speaking." She cleared her hoarse throat.

"_Win? Whoa, you sound really bad... did I call at a bad time?"_

"Edward?" She said, face brightening. "What's the occasion? It's almost going to be ten here..."

"_Oh, uh, I was just calling to tell you I can go to Rush Valley this Friday...you told me to call you beforehand or else you'd make me kiss your wrench." _He sounded bitter about that.

She laughed. "This Friday? Okay, I can squeeze you in."

"_Are you okay?"_

Of course that would be the first thing he asked her! She was rather sick from the food. "Yes, Ed, I just ate some really bad Aerugian food. I've been puking since I came home today..."

"_Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should go see a doctor to check that out! I hear you can contract exotic diseases from imported food."_

"It's a restaurant, Ed, I doubt their food is poisonous!"

"_Still!" _He insisted. _"You better have seen a doctor, Win, by the time I get there or I'll take you there myself!"_

"I'm fine! The food just went down bad!" She argued.

"_Winry."_

She scoffed. "I'm not going to waste money going to the doctor when I can diagnose myself. I'll tell you now, as Dr. Rockbell, that I am perfectly fine aside from mild food poisoning."

"_I'm afraid I can't accept that, Dr. Rockbell, for your diagnosis is biased," _was his mock-formal reply.

"On what grounds?" She challenged, with a small smile

"_On the grounds that you ARE Dr. Rockbell. Go see a real doc, Win."_

"Are you implying I'm not a real doctor?" Winry snapped, a scowl marring her face. It was surprising how quick it took her to switch mood. She felt like beating him up for the joke but he seemed to have missed the hostile note in her words, thankfully.

"_No, I'm implying you don't count in this situation. Crap, it's late and Mustang's already here to give me my nightly lift. Go see a doctor, I'm serious. I don't want this to escalate anymore than it already has."_

"But, Ed—!"

"_Please?"_

At the sound of his pleading note, Winry caved. She was honestly letting him cut too many corners with her. "Fine. Don't do anything rash like come and visit me tomorrow or something. I'll call you back the instant I get back from the clinic!"

"_I'll hold you up on that. Take care, bye Win."_

"Bye, Ed, I love you." She smiled, twisting the phone cord around her finger.

"_Right back at you." _The phone went dead.

Winry rubbed her stomach.

The nausea was coming back with every second awake.

She drug herself back to bed. She hoped she wasn't running a fever when the sheets became too hot against her body, and she hoped this was only a simple stomach bug as she fell into a restless sleep.


	41. Big Leap

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 041: **Big Leap

* * *

His suitcase was slung over his shoulder, his foot tapping impatiently on the platform as he waited for his train to arrive. The dawn light was just barely cracking over the horizon but he couldn't bring himself to be fatigued with his gut twisting the way it was.

Winry hadn't called him and he was beginning to really worry. It wasn't like the mechanic to go back on her words so easily; she had always been the one out of the three of them to call back when she said she would. He knew it was Friday today, ever since the clock struck twelve, but the majority of the residents in Rush Valley began to function at seven o' clock sharp. It was currently two in the morning...

His train finally came to a screeching halt, the doors flying open as the conductors left the train to refill. He wasted no time entering, placing his luggage on the floor as he waited for the train to reload and continue on its path.

She had sounded terrible over the phone. There was a weakness in her words, a loud static that alerted him of her heavy breathing. He had been seriously contemplating just ditching Mustang's nightly lift to his apartment in exchange for a one-way ticket to Rush Valley when she, once again, read his thoughts and warned him against it.

The sun was just rising when he made it to Rush Valley and, for once, he hated the lag of the train as it slowed and prepared to open its doors. He had just barely restrained himself from running through the small crowd that had taken the early train to the same location.

His steps were memorized, every single one purposeful as the sun continued its ascend and the heat began to make itself known. The shop, thankfully, was just ahead, and he found himself nearly running to it.

"Oh, Edward!" Garfiel blinked sleepily, after a few loud pounds on the door had woken him. "Such a wonder that you're here so early this time! Come in, come in." The man yawned.

"Is Winry alright?" He asked, automatically.

"Winry? Why, she's just fine, why do you ask?" Garfiel rose a brow. "Something the matter with her?"

Ed frowned. He felt his stomach slowly begin to unwind. Garfiel practically lived with her, he would know if something were wrong, right? "Nah, she just sounded a little sick over the phone..."

"Aw, how sweet! Did you come all the way from Central to come see if my little Winnie is doing fine?" Garfiel gushed. "You're such a sweetheart!"

Ed scowled. "Yeah, yeah, save it for someone who cares!"

Garfiel pouted. "You're such a hard ass, too!"

"Hey! Watch who you're saying that to!" Ed snapped.

Garfiel rolled his eyes theatrically. "My apologies, _Major Elric_." He sidled up to Ed, causing him to go rigid. "You know, I do _love _a man in uniform..." He batted his lashes.

"I think I'm gonna' be sick..." Ed wheezed out, scrambling away from the laughing man and running up the stairs in his haste. Scowling when he still heard Garfiel's laugh, he fixed his black overcoat on his body and pushed through the door he knew led to Winry's bedroom.

The curtains were drawn, the room silent, and he was relieved to find her chest rising up and down rhythmically. He neared her, kneeling down and placing an un-gloved hand across her forehead. He frowned when he noticed she was running a small fever.

"Ed?" Winry blinked her eyes sleepily, becoming more awake when she realized she wasn't hallucinating. "Edward!" She sat up, holding her head against a rush of dizziness. The doctor had warned her she would have some sensitivity toward light, as well as a few more minor setbacks. The doctor had also said that the daily vitamin intake should relieve most of the unsightly symptoms of what she had been diagnosed with...

Her eyes suddenly widened, face draining of color.

"You're running a fever." He told her, voice disapproving. "Winry, did you go to the doctor?"

"Yes... I-I said I would, didn't I?" She mumbled.

"How come you didn't call back then?"

"Oh, I just forgot. I was busy." She dismissed, not meeting his gaze. "Sorry..."

Edward felt his lips tug into another scowl. He knew when she lied and she was lying through her teeth at the moment! "So? What'd the doctor say?"

"Just a stomach bug." She insisted, unsure she would be able to ever really tell him what the doctor had told her. "She just said to drink some stomach medicine and I'll be fine!"

"Really?" Ed said, skeptically. His hand reached for the bottle sitting on her nightstand. "Then how come you have _prescribed _vitamins right here?"

She stared at the bottle. She cursed Ed's perceptiveness. "Those are just for _me_!"

"You never took vitamins before, what's the occasion now?" He tossed the bottle between his hands, eyes trained on her intensely. Winry sat up straighter, her hand touching her stomach despite herself. She could feel her face betray her, start to twist into what one would identify as anxiety and fear, and Edward paused his game to scrutinize the expression.

"Win," he began, slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Just..." She swallowed, thickly. This was bad. "I..."

"Winry." All humor had drained, leaving graveness in its path. "What's wrong? Win...?"

"I..." She shakily breathed, looking like she was about to cry. "Don't be mad when I say it, alright?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" He shot straight up and kneeled over her bed, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Hey, whoa, what's with the tears? Winry? What's wrong? What did the doctor say?" He personally feared the worst. An old ache came back, his chest heavy with it as she struggled with the next words.

"I'm sorry, alright? It just happened! I know we were careful, but..." She bit her lip, fisting the sheets in her hands. "I...I'm pregnant."

There was a stunned silence.

He was scarily aware that this could fall over in one of two ways. He could make this out to be a bad thing, to express his anxiety and fear at the sudden responsibility that weighed on his shoulders. He could stand up, back away, get some air and leave her alone until he managed to sort his feelings on this dilemma.

Or he could make this out to be a _good _thing. He could jump for joy; he could grab her by her cheeks and plant a big one on her; he could step back, stunned, before bursting into delighted laughter. He could tell her she was amazing, he could simply lean over and embrace her...

This was _his_ choice to make.

_Pregnant..._

It was all in his hands now.

_She's...we're going to be parents?_

He needed to choose wisely.

_D-dad? I'm gonna' be a dad?_

A rather mystified grin curled on his lips despite his shock. He sank back on the bed, gazing unseeingly in front of him as his brain registered the word: pregnant. That meant Winry would be giving birth to his _child –_ their _son _or _daughter –_ and he suddenly felt something close to glee explode in his chest.

"You're...pregnant?" He choked, a laugh bubbling up his throat. "You're pregnant! Holy crap you're _pregnant_!" He grinned widely, bringing her into a tight embrace. "That-that means we're going to be parents! I'm gonna' be a _dad_!"

"E-Ed?" Winry began, with plain confusion. "What are you doing?"

He ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief, laughter seemingly uncontrollable as he continued to digest the news she had just dropped on him.

"Alphonse! Oh, _Alphonse_ – we gotta' tell Al! And he has to quit whatever he's doing in Xing to come here for a while! No way am I letting him miss out on _this_!"

"Ed..?"

"I can't wait until I rub it in Mustang's face! I'm gonna' be a _dad_! Ha!"

"Edward?"

"Who else, who else—PINAKO! We have to tell the hag of the news immediately! She'll be puffing on that pipe like the devils on her heels when she hears the news!" He smirked at the thought. Not only did he have a good job with an impressive amount of pay but he also managed to skip a rather crucial step in their relationship, marriage, and move onto the family-making deal by accident.

_The best fucking accident in the world! _Ed thought, delightedly.

He wondered how Pinako would take that...

"ED!"

Ed paused his excited rant, grin turning into a scowl at being interrupted. "_What?_"

"You aren't...mad?" She asked, unsurely. "You're...okay with it? You're okay with this?"

Edward clutched her by the shoulders, tone incredulous: "Are you kidding me? Do you know what we've just _done_? We've done what alchemy hasn't been able to do for hundreds of years! We created _life_!" His hand rested on her stomach, still sounding stunned. "That's nothing to be angry about, Winry!"

She felt an overwhelming emotion surge through her. Before she could stop it, it came pouring out of her lips, loaded and adoring, as her arms wrapped around his neck and his own squeezed her around the shoulders.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

Again, there was that strange jerk in his chest; that odd flutter in his stomach. His grip tightened, smile softening as she clung to him. There was no better timing, no better words, than the three that had intimidated him so much in the beginning: "I... I love you, too."

They didn't sound so intimidating anymore.

"You know... granny's going to be really angry at us. We're still so young..."

"Probably, but at least _Mustang _has to believe that I'm sleeping with you - OW!"

"Ugh! Ed! Sometimes I think you're in _love _with that guy! You talk about him so much!"

"Wh-WHAT? Hell no! That's _sick_, Winry - who the hell would love that guy, seriously? His arrogance is enough to grate on the nerves of _Al_! And Alphonse is the most patient person I know!"

Winry snorted, shoving him out of the way to make her way to the bathroom. "Yeah, I believe that since he had to put up with _you _all of these years!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Winry? Win - hey, wait up!"

"Go keep Mr. Garfiel company - I'm going to the bathroom." Winry shot him a warning look. "And be nice!"

"But - !" Ed flinched when the door slammed shut. He scowled and turned back to the staircase that would lead to that shameless man. "... if he makes _one _comment on my ass, I'm outta' here." Ed swore to himself, soldiering downstairs and screaming in frustration when Garfiel told him he had the cutest ass he had ever seen.

* * *

**A.N: **I _know _this borders on Crack! toward the end, but it made absolute sense to me when I wrote this a few months ago...

_Scarlett._


	42. Loud Mouth

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 042: **Loud Mouth

* * *

He was still reeling from the news.

_Pregnant._

He never knew one word could cause such an explosive reaction; such a joyous and unprecedented burst of the most refined glee there was in life while simultaneously filling him with a terror and dread never felt before. His own preferred field of study had tried over and over again to recreate life down to its most purest point but had never quite managed to get there. Although Human Transmutation and the creation of a Homunculus were things that he had to take into consideration, he was also aware that simply creating life, simply creating a _being _that would grow up to be normal without any type extra abilities, was nearly impossible.

There would _always _have to be sacrifices made in the process of creating life in alchemy.

This was the one way, the _only _way, as Winry jogged down the stairs to meet him with a bright smile, that life could be created without any type of toll; any type of exchange. He knew that perhaps the days he would have to spend tending to the child, no doubt changing him, feeding him, or putting him to sleep would eventually account for the amount of happiness they felt. It was like an exchange, but he couldn't agree more than it was the _best _type of exchange.

"I just told Mr. Garfiel!" Winry excitedly told him, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink from laughing. "He says he can't wait until the due date!"

"By the way, I forgot to ask," Edward began, curiously. "How far are you?"

"Around two months."

"Oh..."

They walked out of the shop, Winry pulling him to a local restaurant where they could enjoy their late breakfast in peace.

_Two months, two months... _He went through a brief recount of the events that happened during the time-span of two months. He mostly went through the heated trysts they had under the cloak of darkness, and tried to remember an instant where he had either failed to use protection or perhaps _forget_...?

No. He had every single time...

Mostly.

"I remember now!" Ed exclaimed, as they both slipped into the booths and a waitress addressed them politely. He distractedly ordered some orange juice while Winry ordered a glass of apple juice. "It was _that _night! When I was too lazy to put it on after I came home from work! _That_ must've been the night you got pregnant!"

Winry noticed, with a sense of satisfaction, that whatever interest the girl had in Edward, as she had been no fool to the covert looks she sent him as she laid their menus before them, promptly vanished the instant those words had left his mouth. Winry even thought the girl paled a little.

_This _was one of the few times she was grateful for Ed's loud-mouth, as she kicked Ed under the table for being so loud and waited for her glass of juice to arrive smugly.


	43. Exclusive Access

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 043: **Exclusive Access

* * *

"_What?_" Al gawked, his eyes racing across the letter for the fifth time that evening. His uncrossed his legs and sped to his door, sliding it back and padding into the hall toward Mei's room. He pounded on the door frantically. "Mei! Mei, are you there? This is urgent!"

Mei opened the door, frazzled. "Alphonse—oh!" Mei blinked rapidly, her eyes shifting through the characters on the letter Al had thrust into her face. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger with each passing word until, finally, all she could utter was: "Winry-chan is with _child_?"

Xiao May gawked openly beside her masters futon.

"Yes! We have to go! _Now!_" Al insisted. "They're heading over to Resembool and brother plans on proposing the instant they get there! I _have _to see that! C'mon!" He rushed into her room and took out her suitcase, letting it bounce on her bed. "We're taking the late train to East City! It leaves in – oh, no, an hour! We have to hurry!"

"Yes, of course!" Mei nodded vigorously, her smile growing into a delighted grin the faster she packed, her precious panda hopping on her shoulder already. It did not take either of them long to pack up their necessities and head over to the Xing train station. A flurry of cultural activity greeted them, as they struggled to squeeze through the throng of people that early morning.

"Alphonse-sama?" Mei called out, when she lost sight of him. Xiao May whimpered, clutching the silk fabric of her shirt in its little paws. She hefted her luggage close to her, wary of thieves, and squeaked when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She was met with Al's light honey eyes.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I got carried away. Here, let me help you with your bags!"

"Oh, no, it's fine!" Mei waved off, instead grabbing his own wrist and pulling him through the swarm of people. They both rushed to the train station and Mei's sharp eyes caught movement toward her upper right. As Al bought the tickets at the booth, Mei let her eyes stare at the roof of the complex that appeared innocent if it were not for the unnatural curve of a shadow at the edge.

In a flash, a figure leaped from the top and landed in front of her.

Mei did not need to ask for a name as she recognized the carvings on the mask the person wore to hide their identity.

"Has something happened?" Ran Fan asked, stoically.

Mei beamed. "Relay this message to my half-brother: Winry-chan is with child! We are heading over to congratulate Ed-kun and the new addition to the family in Resembool!"

If she had not been wearing her mask, Mei would have caught the flash of surprise followed by the smirk of knowing. "Understood. May you have a safe trip, Princess."

A gust of wind later and she was gone.

"Mei, I've got the tickets!" Al rushed back. He blinked. "Hey, weren't you talking to someone just now?"

Mei smiled at him. "Yes, my half-brother will be sure to congratulate Ed-kun when he gets the chance!"

Alphonse's smile widened. "So that was..?"

"Mmhmm!"

"That's great!" Al grinned. "I can't wait until we get to Resembool! I bet brother can't shut up about it!" He looked like he was bursting with excitement and Mei briefly wondered how he would react if the roles had been reversed and it had been _her _in such a situation...

She shook her head of the thoughts, face pinking at the thought. "When is the train due to part?"

"Half an hour at most." Al answered. "It should be arriving any time now, actually. We made it just in time!"

"Do you think we'll be able to witness your brother proposing?"

"Knowing him, he'd probably do it at the worst time possible so my guess is yes. I _kind of _want to make it to Resembool _before _he manages to propose so we can plan it out...Brother works better when he has a plan to follow!"

"Have they departed for Resembool?"

"They should have left by today, early morning" Al sighed, frustrated. "It's impossible to make it there before five pm today! We're going to have tough it out, I guess. I just really hope Ed has a plan...this is a really big event."

"I think he will do just fine!" Mei optimistically said.

"I hope so..." Al mumbled, clutching the tickets in his hand.


	44. In The Moment

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 044: **In The Moment

* * *

Edward dozed as the train sped down the tracks, his arm protectively wrapped around Winry's waist as the girl rested on his chest. The seats were as uncomfortable as ever and the rather cramped compartments were as ghastly as she remembered them to be, but somehow all of it was made liveable through the presence of Edward.

It had shocked her, that he had accepted the news so easily. He had been silent for a few agonizing minutes, staring at her with an astonishment she couldn't even begin to describe. The flicker of emotions, of choices, had been vivid in his butter gold eyes before they settled on one in particular: delight. His face had become so bright, so beaming; his grin stretching wider than she had ever seen it.

It was surprising but she supposed she shouldn't have been so surprised after all.

_He's always surprising me, _she thought to herself, closing her eyes. _I hope that never goes away. _She only manged a few minutes of sleep before a soft rap on the compartment door jarred her awake. Winry gently leaned off of Ed and slid open the door, gazing at the trolley that offered food. It was a new installment in the railroad business that Winry thought was wonderful, as her stomach growled and she picked out a few boxes of candy.

"Thank you!" Winry smiled, closing it and seating herself. She tore open the box, shoving a few pieces of chocolate covered cookies into her mouth.

She was two months long and she swore she smacked Ed so hard over his head he'd lost recollection of the past few minutes when he loudly stated, in the restaurant they had been dining in, that he remembered the day because he had been too lazy to slip on a condom but he had done it anyway – obviously _wrong_, she had dryly commented. Ed had been going about how she had become pregnant for _hours _- at least until she smacked him hard enough to jar his thoughts out of his ear...

"_I didn't put it on wrong! I think I've had more than enough experience to put on a goddamn piece of rubber, Winry!"_

"_Then how come this happened, huh?"_

"_...It either slipped off or it tore. I'm guess it tore because I remember taking it off myself!"_

"_Sure..."_

She had also taught Edward the wonders of mood swings in the way she had gone from furious to calm and happy to sad once more. Her hormones would take a while to regulate, and Winry was aware that her mood swings weren't the most modest, but she was positive Edward would be able to hold out the entire seven months. Even if she cursed at him, smacked him repeatedly, and most likely knocked him out at least once – because she was sure it was going to happen _sometime_.

She didn't know how but she was _sure _because they were both too equally hot-tempered to go a day without some sort of fight.

"Hey, what are you doing awake? Aren't you tired?" Edward's soft voice came from beside her. "You hardly got a wink of sleep last night..." He reached over and pulled her closer to him, his cheek resting against her shoulder as she munched on her treats.

"I'm more hungry right now," she said. "I'm not sleepy at all!"

"Hmm," Edward reached over to grab some but she snatched the box away, glaring down at him. Ed frowned. "C'mon, Win, don't be a pig! Share!"

She scoffed. "_I _bought them with my own money so unless you want to give me a few bucks, you get nothing!" She tossed another piece in her mouth.

He looked as if he were about to rebut to the statement when a curious expression crossed his face. It wasn't the usual scowling or frowning face, it was a more thoughtful and wondrous look; the look he got when he was suddenly struck with an idea. "Half my money, huh?" He muttered. "You know, you can have all of it; I don't really care."

Winry blinked, owlishly. "Huh?"

"Money," he repeated, still looking ponderous. "Money holds no real value. It's a piece of special fabric used for the consumption of goods. It holds no value unless it's being used for trade...so I don't really care if you take all of it – as long as you're happy, it doesn't matter to me."

"So..." Winry began, slowly. "...I can waste it on whatever I want?"

Ed shot her a warning glare. "Now, wait a minute! Just because I said money holds no real value to me doesn't mean you can go have a shopping spree and waste it on whatever you want! You also have to administer it in a way that won't interfere with our natural living expenses!"

"But I can waste it, right?" Her eyes glowed. "Right, Ed, right?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think you just love me because I'm the only one willing to act as your personal bank..."

She pinched his cheeks. "You know that's not true! But it's a reason!"

"Winry!"

She laughed, kissing his forehead. "I was just kidding!"

Ed's cheeks became a pale pink and he lowered his eyes a fraction, once more thoughtful but looking rather nervous. She wondered what he was thinking about until she saw him stuff his hand into his pockets awkwardly.

"Hey, Win, you are aware that when we get to Resembool, everyone will know you're pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, but that's inevitable!" Winry said. "Nothing stays a secret in Resembool for long..."

"Yeah...and we aren't married yet..." He muttered, swallowing as her eyes clouded with worry. "We'll get hell for having a kid out of wedlock – if Pinako doesn't hand my ass to me first..."

"Oh, no, you're right..." She murmured, knowing very well how frowned-upon it was to have children out of wedlock in such a small town like Resembool. She recalled Edward's mother, Trisha, having gone her whole life as an unwed woman...though she had also heard her grandmother comment that Trisha wasn't well-liked by the older, and some of the younger, residents of the town because of it. It was partial reason the woman was hesitant to stroll down to town to pick up groceries and sent Ed and Al instead. "What are we...going to do...?"

"Uh," Ed coughed. She rose her eyes to him, puzzled by the extremely nervous expression on his face. She noticed the red ting that was steadily become darker as time passed and she wondered just what the heck he was thinking about until a small box was thrust into her face. "S-so...we technically promised to give one another half of our lives that day at the train station...this - this just makes it official!"

She stared at the velvet box. She slowly took it from his hand and popped it open quietly, gazing at the beautiful ring that was snugly fitted between velvet cushions. It was a simple ring but it was all she had ever wanted, as she took it out and held it between two fingers delicately. It was the perfect weight, the perfect design, and she felt a smile start to grow on her face just as her eyes misted over.

"Do you...like it?"

She rose her head, smiling warmly. "Of course I do! I love it, Ed! It's perfect!"

He released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Good...uh, ah, here, let me help you put it on..." He grabbed her hand and she watched as he slipped it onto her finger. But it was obvious the nerves had gotten to him.

"Its my other hand, Ed." She whispered, a giggle lacing her words.

Ed stared in confusion for a moment. "...Oh! My bad!" He hastily removed the ring and slipped it into the correct finger, her giggles doing nothing to make the embarrassed red on his face fade.

"It's okay." Winry beamed, holding his hand in her own. She was not surprised he hadn't planned something overly lavish or actually asked her to marry him; she had always known the words exchanged that day by the train station, before he left for the west, had sealed their future together. She rested her forehead against his own, opening warm sky blue eyes to stare into his own gold but anxiously subdued ones. "It wouldn't have been you if you hadn't screwed up _somewhere_."

He scowled suddenly, his anxiety dissolving into annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing..." She replied, airily, gazing at the ring on her finger imploringly.

"No way, I think you meant _something! _What, are you implying I can't do something right without making a mistake somewhere? Have a little more confidence in me, would you!"

"Ed, don't ruin it!" She snapped, capturing his lips with her own and effectively quieting whatever other remark he had planned on saying.


	45. Childhood Friend

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 045: **Childhood Friend

* * *

Edward sighed for the umpteenth time, crossing his legs at the ankle for the fifth time that hour and letting the thought _this is such a waste of time _cross his mind for the millionth time that day. The chairs set out in a circle were mostly full, save for a few seats. The couples all sat beside each other and they all spoke heartily and friendly to one another as the Father asked one  
(useless) question after the other.

All except him, who would honestly and frankly tell them they were simply wasting their time with these pre-matrimonial conversations.

He wondered how Alphonse managed to convince him to come to the talks in the first place, and blamed it on his excellent persuading skills.

_Only my brother, _Ed sighed, darkly. _Even Winry couldn't make me budge! _She had actually brought Alphonse by the ear to convince him to go in a peaceful manner, since both knew it'd only end with a nasty fight if she continued to aggravate him with this.

"Ed!" Winry hissed, fed up with the disapproving and scowling expression on his face. It was bad enough that she was aware of everyone's uncomfortable glances at him but his constant sighing and inability to sit still was making it worse. "Quit it!"

"Quit what?" He hissed back. "If you haven't noticed, I haven't been doing _anything!_"

"You know what you're doing very well!" She scolded, not leaving room for argument when she added: "Look, could you just _please _at least _pretend _like you're enjoying this? I'm not having much of a high time either but you don't see me acting like a toddler!"

"Who're you calling a toddler? Just because I think these pre-matrimonal talks are a complete _waste of time_ does not make me a child, Winry!" Ed scoffed, looking away from her fuming face because he had purposely said that loudly.

"Excuse me, young man?" The head priest asked politely.

"Yes, your lordship?" Ed responded, sarcastically.

Winry shut her eyes to keep her anger in check.

The priest pursed his lips but wisely decided not to comment on it. "I see that you are not very welcoming to these talks, but I can assure you that they are crucial to your marriage's success—!"

"No, let me tell you what _is _crucial to our marriages success," Ed cut him off short. "Firstly, I didn't ask her to marry me because we were 'in the moment', I asked her to marry me because I am, as you constantly stress, '_in love'_," he ignored the fleeting surprise that crossed Winry's face at his blunt admittance, "and I'm not second-guessing this arrangement. Hence making these talks utterly pointless because there is nothing _to _talk about! Secondly, we do not have problems, we are not going to get a divorce five months later, and we are most definitely_ not _abstinent because we lost _it_ a long, long time ago."

A few men in the room cleared their throats.

Ed was not fooled by their schooled expressions.

"Edward!" Winry gasped, looking distinctly nauseated by his blandness.

"So to end my argument," Edward continued, pointedly ignoring her distressed groan, "I can only tell you, _sir_, that this is not only a waste of my money which I could have wasted in renovating our home, but, also, half of the things you speak of make absolutely no cognitive sense because praying to a _God _will not feed my family at the end of the month if shit decides to happen!" He ended on a scathing note, standing up with squared shoulders as the priest gaped openly at his audacity. "Have a nice day brainwashing the rest, we're _out_! C'mon, Winry, if we're going to waste our time we might as well do it in the comfort of our own home!"

"What? No! Ed!" Winry was dragged out by the arm by one frustrated Edward Elric, who ignored her spluttering. "Edward!" Winry looked over her shoulder, meekly shouting: "I am _so_ sorry Father!" and sighing when Ed only added: "Yeah, your job sucks!" right afterward.

"Edward, the _hells_ the matter with you!" Winry yelled, ripping her hand from his grasp once they were outside of the parish. "What gave you the-the _right _to say all of those things to Father William?"

"What gave me the _right_?" Ed snidely repeated, sounding as if it were the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. "Winry, that guy was practically _preaching _to us! There was absolutely nothing he said that did not correlate with what the goddamn _gospel_!"

"That _still_ doesn't give you the right to lash out at him like that!" Winry cried, shaking her head at how badly the session had gone. "This is why I didn't want to do this in the first place! You're just so-so _ugh! _Impossible!"

"Well, so-_rry_ I'm not easy to manipulate!" Ed sneered.

"You're such an _ASS!_" Winry shrieked, sending him the nastiest look she could muster. "That's it! I'm _through _with you today!" Winry stalked down the cobblestone pathway, her heels clicking against the pavement. She could hear his own footsteps follow her and she only walked faster, wanting to get as _far away _from him as humanly possible before she broke into tears.

"Winry!"

"Leave me alone, Ed!" She yelled, thickly. Her hands clenched; she had left her wrench at home and, regardless, she held too much respect to knock him out in front of the church although she sparsely believed in God. "I _really_ don't want to speak to you right now!"

A hand grabbed her wrist and she wrenched it out. "Winry, please, wait!"

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" She shouted, quiveringly. "Ed, please...just _stop_..." She dropped her eyes to the floor when he managed to grab her again, forcing her to a stop just a few feet away from the entrance of the parish. She felt his fingers lift her chin up, forcing her meet his apologetic gaze.

"I know I acted like a total dick back there but I'm not going to take back what I said," he began, quickly continuing when he saw her part her lips to speak and her eyes flash with rage: "I don't need someone to tell me to think about what I'm doing because it might be a mistake," a small smile tugged on his lips, softening his eyes to a buttery gold. "Winry, you're my childhood friend! I've known you since before I could even _crawl! _I've never been so sure of anything else than _this _in my life!"

She swallowed, blinking away a few tears.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry because I was being a jerk but these talks are completely unnecessary... unless," he swallowed nervously, "you're not...sure of this?"

"No," Winry shook her head vigorously. "I'm sure I want this, but.."

"But?" He encouraged hesitantly, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"It's mandatory if we want to marry like my mom and dad did." She replied, after taking a deep breath.

Ed stared. "You mean...we _have _to go to these sessions before we can get married?"

Winry cleared her throat, wiping away a few stray tears. "Yep. It's mandatory...you—didn't know that?"

She watched Ed swear under his breath before resting his forehead against her own in exasperation; a string of curse words escaping his throat when he remembered his little scene back there. She giggled at the look of utter frustration and dread on his face, laughing when he muttered: "I fucked up, didn't I?"

She kissed him softly and said: "We'll work it out. That's what these talks emphasize on: communication and all that."

Ed returned the kiss after a few seconds, grumbling: "I heard _nothing _narrowly similar to what you just said. All I heard was 'the good lord this' and 'the devil would first temp' that!"

"Oh, you're being to hard on the guy! He just wants what's best for us!" Winry smiled optimistically, reaching up to wrap her arms around him. "But you're right about one thing: you _did_ royally screw up. I bet half the town will know by tomorrow that I'm expecting!"

"How?" Ed asked, puzzled. "I only said we threw abstinence out the window! You can't actually _believe _all of those people in there haven't screwed at least _once._"

Winry pressed her lips together and Ed busted out in laughter.

"You're so gullible!"

"Some people _actually_ value their virtues!"

"_No one_ in there was a virgin, Win!" Ed cracked up, burying his face into her hair to muffle his laughter. "Trust me on this!"

Winry huffed. "Well, how would _you _know?"

"Because every single guy in there got this perverse grin on their face when I mentioned the abstinence rule!" Ed sang out. "Alphonse likes to say I'm quite observant but I digress," he smartly added.

"Oh, shut up, Ed!" She fondly said, jerking a thumb behind her. "C'mon, let's go check up on Al! He might need some help with the roof since we all know how much of a _pro_ you are at fixing rooftops!" She giggled at his annoyed sigh and continued to walk.

"Just because I fell off the roof _once _doesn't make me incompetent, you know!"

"You _broke _your arm!"

"Yeah and how many times have I broken a bone?" Ed snorted, dismissively. "It's nothing new! That was probably the highlight of the week for me, you know!"

"...was it?"

"Was what it?"

"Was that the highlight of the week?" Winry asked curiously, taking his hand in her own when he caught up with her.

"Kind of," he answered, vaguely. "Actually, if you want me to be honest, it was when you stripped me and proceeded to 'check' my leg." He smugly stated, her cheeks growing pink.

"What—how was that the highlight of your week? I was _worried_ for you! I seriously thought you hurt yourself!"

"_Sure._" Ed agreed, skeptically. "That's why you _molested _me while checking my leg! Father William would frown upon that." He clucked, mock-disapproving.

"I did NOT molest you!" Winry snapped, upturning her nose loftily. "Don't flatter yourself! Just because I like you doesn't mean I'd compromise my professionalism—_stop mocking me!_" Winry snapped when she noticed Ed was only mimicking her.

"C'mon, lets just go help Al!" Ed changed the subject wisely, pushing her ahead. "We _both_ know you stripped me to get a good, long, look at me so it's pointless to argue about it!"

"No, I did not! _Edward!_"

Ed just kept pushing her ahead, not believing her one bit when her cheeks were as red as the color of his old alchemist cloak.


	46. Surprise, Surprise

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 046: **Surprise, Surprise...

* * *

Mustang spit out his coffee, spraying it all over his desk. He blankly stared at the stain on his documents and withheld an exasperated sigh when Edward snickered on the other end of the line; the heavy joke involving one Riza Hawkeye obviously not settling well with the Brigadier General.

"Alright, Full Metal, what's the big deal?" He demanded. "So you knocked her up. Congratulations. I already told you that the _last _time you phoned me!"

"_Yeah, but I thought you didn't hear me. You sounded busy."_

Mustang pinched the bridge of his nose. "Edward, please tell me you will _not _become another Hugh's and call me unnecessarily for things such as your kid kicking in the womb?"

"_...When do they start doing that?"_

Roy tried to ignore the wondrous tone of his voice as he grit: "Full Metal, I'm _serious_! You cannot use the military line for mundane talk! It is to be used _strictly _for emergencies or work purposes only!"

"_Hey, Roy, I read in a book that usually male genes dominate over the female recessive or dominate genes. Do you think that's true? There's very little study in the field of genetic engineering – you should fund it more, for the sole reason of uncovering the truth behind the X, Y chromosomes and autosomal—"_

"_Yes_, Edward," Roy stressed. "He'll look like _you_. Now can we please hang up? I have important business to attend to!"

"_Fine! Geez, no need to have a cow! I was only calling to invite you to the wedding as my best man, you ungrateful prick!"_

Mustang blinked. "Wedding? Best man?"

"_Yeah, generally people who decide to have children together get married, you numbskull. Don't take the best man title too seriously: I had to choose between you and squinty-eyes. I think the choice is clear... I'd prefer my wedding to go smoothly and WITHOUT an assassination attempt at Ling."_

Rubbing his temple to not completely lose his cool with the impossible soon-to-be father, Roy muttered: "When is it?"

"_Next month, on the twenty fourth down in Resembool. You have to come on the twenty third for rehearsal or some bullshit like that. You still know where I live, right? After all, you took your sweet time coming down here to recruit me when I was eleven!"_

"Yes, I am aware of your current housing, Edward," Roy sighed, slumping into his chair. "Time?"

"_Apparently, getting married means we have to have some phony priest bless us or something. It's about two hours of my life I'll never get back in a church. You can skip that if you want, I'd do it if I were in your position, but the reception will be at midday at the Rockbell household and after that we'll probably round up the guys and hit the bar for a little bit while Winry talks with a few of her friends. For rehearsal, it's in the evening; around four."_

"Ah, so I assume there will be no honey moon?" Roy asked, amused.

"_Are you kidding me? She's pregnant, not broken!"_

"But just think about it," Mustang smirked, devilishly. "What if you thrust too hard and you hurt the baby?"

"_...Stupid! That can't happen! The cervical entrance is blocked to prevent such intrusion!"_

"That's what the books say..." Roy trailed off, leaving the boy with the doubt as payback for disturbing him at work. "Regardless, congratulations, Full Metal! I sincerely hope you and Winry live your lives in peace. You certainly deserve it. I'll be there on the twenty third."

"_Yeah, you'd think that since I'm off work I wouldn't be seeing you!" _He grumbled.

"Likewise. Until then, goodbye," Roy smiled, hanging up just as Edward did.

"Sir?" Riza asked, having heard the entire conversation. In her arms were a handful of documents. "I believe these are the documents Edward must look over. Shall I mail them to him?"

"Yes, please do." Roy nodded. Before she left, however, Roy called: "Hey, Hawkeye!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you like to accompany me to Ed and Winry's wedding next month?" He asked, innocently enough although she caught the gleam of mischief in his coal eyes. "As my date?"

She scoffed softly. "Unprofessional relationships within the ranks are strictly forbidden and shall have law enforced upon them even if they are first offenders."

"Fine then," Mustang frowned, miffed. "As your superior officer, I order you to attend the wedding with me as my _personal adviser_."

Riza could not bite back the smile that had crawled on her face. "Personal adviser?"

"Why, yes, I'll need someone there to control the amount of alcohol I consume as well as the amount of cenzs I plan to leave as a gift. We wouldn't want to spoil Edward _too _much, would we?"

"Of course, sir, I'll clear your schedule for the twenty third and fourth."

"Excellent. Thank you, Hawkeye!"

"You're welcomed, sir." She chuckled, walking through the door as her superior officer stretched; the day going better than he had expected.


	47. Nostalgia

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 047: **Nostalgia

* * *

He laid back on the bed with something close to nostalgia gnawing at his chest. He turned his head, gazing at the body that slept beside him soundly. Winry's curled up form on the left side of the bed was strange, almost foreign, although the nostalgia he felt came from their childhood. The only exception was Al's currently absent body, which would usually be wedged between them.

He would kick the covers, spread himself all over the bed while the other two tried to find a comfortable position in the space left over. Alphonse would mostly scoot upward, toward the headboard, and Winry would scoot downwards, allowing Ed most of the middle space for his liking.

When they awoke, his limbs would always be on top of either of them and the blanket would be rumpled up or thrown on the floor. Their mothers would walk into the scene with maternal smiles on their faces and he could just faintly recall his own mother gently patting his head as she threw the blanket over him again and urged them back to sleep if they still looked drowsy.

But now that could not happen because, as his eyes traced the soft smile on Winry's face as she slept, they were adults and their view on one another was skewed. When they were small, they could bathe together without any embarrassment. Now, he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her if they ever did. Before, they would be able to play together without any discrimination but now they could not because they above such trivial things; he would be more conscious that she could get hurt.

Before, their fights were about not sharing or breaking toys or whether or not to climb the oak tree by the Elric household.

Now, their fights were broader; had more of a chance of breaking something vital in their relationship or even shattering it altogether if they got too intense.

But it was the little things that brought that bittersweet feel of nostalgia to tug at his heartstrings, as he shifted to wrap an arm around her waist, knowing that things were very different now when Winry followed the warmth of his body and cuddled to his chest.


	48. Male Bonding

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 048: **Male Bonding

* * *

"What about that one?" Al pointed to a vacant, two-story, house in the distance. The elder of the two critically analyzed the house, noticing that it was rather derelict and isolated from the town. He knew that fixing it up would be a cinch with his brothers master alchemical abilities but the fact that it was far from the center of Resembool didn't settle very well with him.

"What's wrong with the one I chose out?" Ed complained, jerking a thumb to the house that was located near the fields.

"Ed, it's too close to the fields."

"So?"

"Last I know of, pesticides are fatal if you're exposed to them for long periods of time." Al flatly stated, motioning to the other houses that they knew were vacant. The small town, to encourage growth, had begun to add more houses to the neighborhood. The new houses were rather distant from the center but ready for buying.

So far, Ed didn't seem to be biting.

"Alphonse," Ed sighed, stopping. "Let's face it: all these houses _suck_! If they're not too close to the fields, they're too far from town! If they're not too far from town, they're too big or too small!"

"Well, we don't really have much choice right now." Al replied, rather helplessly. "They haven't finished constructing the rest of the houses on the acre so we have to do with what we have now! Besides, it's not like we could just build our own house from the leftovers!" Al laughed, jokingly, but stopped when he saw the devilish grin that had stretched on the elders face. "Ed...what are you thinking?"

"Well, they _do_ have a lot of left over material, don't they?" Ed smirked, knowing his brother had caught onto what he was saying by the reluctant look on his face.

"Oh, no!" Al shook his head. "We are _not _going to construct a house using alchemy, Ed! No way!"

"Why not? We've got all the material we need right over there and all the land at our disposal!" Edward stretched his arms out, grinning.

"Might I remind you that you have to _buy _that land first?" Al rose a brow, watching his brothers face grow sour.

He was silent for a moment, no doubt contemplating his words, and Al was about to suggest they continue searching when Ed's resolute but somber voice interrupted him: "We do have..._one _piece of land we could use."

"Which one is that?" Al asked, curiously.

Ed dropped his gaze. His hands clenched into fists. "...Our old house..."

Al was silent. He stared at his brother, the emptiness that had gathered in his eyes. "But...Ed..."

"I know we burned it down as a way to solidify our resolve," Ed began softly, "but, as much as I hate to admit it, that old bastard was right."

"How was...dad right?" Al hesitantly asked, stepping closer to listen to him. "Brother?"

"We..._I _burned that house down because I couldn't stand to look at the house. It was symbol of my—our mistake," Edward confessed, voice nearly inaudible. "To me, it meant that burning down the place of our error would be enough to forget it in the first place but obviously it ...wasn't."

Al gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. "You're not weak because of it, Ed. We _both _burned our house down because of the same reason," Al told him quietly, smiling a bit weakly when he snapped his head up in surprise. "Think what you like, but you did everything possible for me to be like how I am now," he said, clenching his fist to prove his point. "You never gave up hope and you always persevered even when others said you couldn't. For that, I'm grateful, brother. You're probably the best sibling there can be!" Al smiled kindly, laughing a bit when Ed dropped his gaze to hide his embarrassed flush.

"So, about the house...?"

Al heaved a sigh. "I guess if you really want to reconstruct a house on our property we _could._" Al was aware that the deed to their home was in Pinako's trustworthy hands. "But are you sure it won't dredged up bad memories? You don't _have _to get a house in Resembool, you know!"

"Yeah, but where _else_ could we settle down in?" Ed asked, frustrated. "Central's far too noisy and Dublith's just too underdeveloped at the moment! Rush Valley...I don't even want to _think _about Rush Valley," Ed shuddered. "The east is hot. The west is even hotter. So that leaves us no choice but _here_!"

Al pursed his lips. "What's wrong with Rush Valley? I thought Winry wanted to settle down there when she was old enough..."

"Trust me, Al," Ed muttered, annoyed, "moving to Rush Valley is _not _a wise choice at the moment." It was not because he would have his clothes ripped off his body if they ever caught wind of his leg automail but rather it was because of the ghastly heat waves and rising crime rate due to illegal automail commissions.

"Are you sure you want to build a house over the remains?" Al quietly asked, after a few seconds. "I don't mind, but..." He did not need to finish the sentence – Edward did it for him in his head.

He meant if the house would become more of a painful reminder than a sanction. He did not know how to answer that doubt. The pain of their mother's passing and her failed transmutation was something that he would never be able to forget. He still had harsh recollections of that night and the nightmares had only continued to grow worse until the point where Winry began to sleep beside him.

Her presence, just like Al's presence, was enough to stave off the bad dreams. Her presence allowed him sleep but he still awoke to bleak skies and terrible images before he shook them off and continued his day.

He clenched his fists.

The dreams could not rule his life.

The guilt needed to be obliterated.

The memory needed to be _accepted_ but not _forgotten_.

"Yes." Ed nodded his head firmly. He wouldn't run away. Not again. He'd show his old man just what he was made of. "Rebuilding a house over our old one is a sign of walking forward. We won't let what happened in that house rule over our lives anymore than it already has. I'll show that old bastard who was running away..." he trailed off, challengingly. "We're starting anew," he declared, gazing in the direction he knew the remains of his old house lay. "Winry and I are building our own family... I don't need that nightmare to haunt me anymore than it already has."

Alphonse smiled at his brother, admirably. His brother's resiliency never ceased to to amaze him. "Then lets do it." Al placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling confidently. "Together."

Ed held his gaze for a second before turning away, a confident smirk on his face. "Together."


	49. Growing Up

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 049: **Growing Up

* * *

Edward gazed up at the familiar Meat sign that hung in the front of the building. The Dublith streets were bare of anyone, given the time of the morning, but he knew that his former alchemy master would be up and about inside; cooking breakfast for her beloved husband and enjoying life as it came and went as she always did.

He knocked on the door and Winry shifted unsurely behind him.

"Are you sure she's awake, Ed?" She asked, hands clasped in front of her nervously. Her stomach gave a small rumble and she touched it gently. "It's really early..."

"Trust me, she's been awake for a while," he told her, nonchalant. "She's been awake since four am! It's only six right no—" A punch to his face cut him off and Edward stumbled back with a cry of surprise.

"Ed!" Winry squeaked, wide eyed.

"Son of a bitch!" Ed screeched, holding his aching cheek. "What's the big idea, Teacher, that _hurt_!"

"That was the entire point, you moron!" Izumi Curtis snapped, hands set on her hips authoritatively. She eyed his clothing, the loose black slacks and cleanly pressed button-up shirt, and wondered where the years had gone as she last remembered him wearing those ridiculously tight leather jeans and muscle top. "What the hell brings you to my house, huh? I thought I told you you were no longer welcomed here as my student!"

"It's a force of habit! Sorry, _Izumi_!" Ed grumbled back, rubbing his cheek as he glared at her.

"That's _Mrs. Curtis_ to you, brat!" Izumi corrected, although Ed saw the twinkle of amusement in her black eyes. That was enough to alert him that all had been forgiven, at least for the moment.

"Alright, _Mrs. Curtis_," Ed smirked, gesturing to a barely showing Winry with his chin. "I'd like you to meet Mrs. _Elric_!"

Izumi's eyes grew wide and she turned to the girl who stood a few steps off, a hand over her slightly swollen belly from sheer habit. The older women gazed at her sharply, making Winry shift uncomfortably before she noticed that there was a curious sparkle in her eyes.

"Hello there." Izumi smiled, the expression breaking the mask of rage that had previously dominated. "I suppose you must this so-called 'Mrs. Elric'?"

"Yep! You must be Ed's amazing alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis, right?" Winry began as well, with a friendly smile. "I'm Winry Rockbell, Ed's automail mechanic!"

"Don't you mean _Elric_?" Ed corrected, moodily.

Winry quirked a brow. "Just because I married you doesn't mean I have to tell EVERYONE my new surname. Besides, no one knows the name Elric! Rockbell is much more famous," she smirked, causing him to glare.

"You liar! Anyone who's anyone knows that Elric's kick ass!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"I said," Winry growled, eyes flashing dangerously. Izumi grinned when she saw the pale tone Ed's face had taken. "Is..._NOT_!"

"Okay! Okay! It's not, it's not!" He hastily amended.

The dangerous glint was replaced with a content smile and Ed breathed easy for the moment.

"Wonderful!" Izumi trilled cheerfully, earning a brooding look from Ed. "You must the girl Ed and Al spoke about when they first trained under me! Although, I distinctly remember Ed making a comment regarding your lack of femininity..." She mischievously added.

"I was _NINE_!" Ed defended, fiercely. "And it's not like _you_ taught me otherwise! I've always been surrounding by women who take sick pleasure in torturing me—PAY ATTENTION TO ME DAMN IT!" He screeched when he noticed both women had hit it off fantastically and were leaving him outside to talk to thin air.

"Hurry up, Ed, my backs killing me!" Winry snapped, rubbing her back for emphasis. She had spent a lot of time bent down to fix a stubborn, tangled and shorted out, wire in the foot automail of a customer.

"Why are you standing there like a moron in the first place?" Izumi demanded, with a risen brow as she led Winry inside her humble home.

"I was _talking!"_

"To who?"

"Oh, just the wind because we all know how interested _air_ is in listening to mourning complaints." Ed scathingly replied.

Izumi only smirked. "Well, then, finish up and come inside already!"

Ed heaved a sigh but followed her inside, muttering to himself about how much of a bad idea this had actually been when he saw just how _splendidly _they both got along; if their laughter and recounting of rather embarrassing childhood memories said anything.

"I never knew Edward had gotten married in the first place!" Izumi commented, making Ed stiffen. "I never got a single _note_ or _letter_ from him notifying me of this..." She gave him a penetrating stare that he nervously avoided.

"Oh, no, we're not married yet!" Winry laughed. Ed breathed out in relief. "We just want to get everyone used to the idea of us married! We actually came here to formally invite you to our wedding in two weeks!"

"Two weeks?" Izumi repeated, brows up in surprise. "Well, that's certainly quick, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes, but we have to hurry it up," Winry laughed nervously. She patted her stomach and Izumi hummed in understandingly. "It was a little abrupt and the townsfolk don't take well news of children out of wedlock..."

"So you decided to get it over with now, huh?" Izumi nodded, handing her a glass of juice. "Well, I always knew Edward was irresponsible but I can honestly say I never imagined him knocking some girl up!"

"What? Why the hell not!" Ed snapped.

Izumi glared at him. "Firstly, because _I taught you better than that_!" Ed quieted and avoided her scowling look. "And, secondly, let's be real here: you're about as smooth as sandpaper. I'm still trying to piece together how you managed to grab such a good one with actual _brains_!"

Winry grinned. "We're childhood friends, remember?"

Izumi threw her hands up in the air. "I rest my case!"

Edward tapped annoyed fingers on the table, glowering at his teachers low view on his charm. "You know, it wouldn't take me very long to hook a girl around my finger. They don't leave me alone until I tell them I'm engaged or have a kid!"

Winry became strangely still. "...Really?"

"Yeah, like that annoying girl who works the register in the Resembool grocery store." Ed snorted derisively. "She won't shut up about herself! Sometimes I like to send Al to pay because he's the only one who can slip out of her conversation without getting pissed and saying something stupid!"

"Why, because you would?" Izumi sarcastically shot back.

"I lived with you for two years, didn't I?" Ed shrugged. "You should know by now."

Izumi nodded in silent agreement.

"So _that's _why she was making such a big deal out of you!" Winry gasped in realization. "You called her a motor-mouth bitch, Ed!" Winry accused, while the man merely shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Technically, I called her a motor-mouth woman with an attention deficiency but of _course_ she'd miss that last part and replace it with her own derogatory term!" Ed scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Izumi sipped her own juice calmly."Yeah, that sounds right about what he'd say."

"Honey?" A deep voice rumbled from the backdoor. Winry watched Izumi, whom she had believed was as strict and foreboding like her grandmother, transform into a completely different person right before her very eyes. She leaped from her seat, squealing out "_Teddy!_" at the top of her lungs with such girlish glee it made Winry smile and flush away in embarrassment.

She noticed Ed only rolled his eyes at their antics.

He must be used to her sudden mood changes.

"Oh, Sig!" Izumi began, gesturing to Winry. "This is Winry Rockbell, Edward's fiancee! Winry, meet my precious husband Sig!"

"Wife," Ed muttered from the sidelines.

"Not until that priest pronounces you man and wife she's not." Izumi smugly replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rockbell." Sig smiled, the intimating appearance he had previously set forth shattering.

"Elric," Ed muttered yet again from the sidelines.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Curtis!" Winry beamed, shaking the bigger man's hand and noticing, with wide eyes, that his hand seemed to nearly swallow hers whole. "I've heard so many great things about you from Edward!"

"Have you?" Izumi curiously asked when Edward buried his face in his arms to hide his heavy scowl.

"Yep! It might sound bad to outsiders but usually when Ed criticizes someone, it's because he really cares about them!" Winry smiled, kicking Ed under the table when he snorted an unsightly rebuttal. "Isn't that right, Ed?"

"No—yes it is," he quickly corrected himself, upon catching her frigid stare. "She's absolutely right..._as always._" He rolled his eyes.

"Right!"

Izumi smiled warmly at their interaction, knowing fairly well that if they bickered as much as they had shown her, she could only guess how well they must have gotten long before they initiated a relationship. "Where's Alphonse?" She asked, noticing the absence of the boy until now.

"Oh, he stayed behind in Resembool!" Winry supplied. "He'll be coming over tomorrow by noon or so! He and Mei have to take care of a few things at the house before they could come with us!"

"Mei?" Izumi asked, with a purr. "Mei...the name sounds familiar..."

"It should be." Ed spoke up. "Do you remember that short Xingese girl that hung around Scar during the Promise Day?"

"The one in the braids and qipao?"

"That's the one."

Izumi's brows shot up. "No, Alphonse is really...?"

"Yep!" Winry grinned, a giggle escaping her. "You guessed it!"

"Well, I'll be!" Izumi laughed softly. Sig hummed strongly beside her in approval. "You two have sure done a lot of growing up while you've been away!"

Ed and Winry exchanged covert looks of amusement. "You could say that!"


	50. Lending a Hand

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 050: **Lending a Hand

* * *

She was, essentially, draped in wires.

Edward burst out laughing and she only glared from under the yards of wire she had somehow managed to get herself tangled in.

"Quit laughing and help me out of here!" She snapped, disgruntled when he only clutched the frame of the door and laughed harder. "Edward, if you know what's good for you, you better get me outta' here _this_ instant!" She demanded dangerously, finally getting something other than hilarity out of him.

"How'd you get yourself stuck under all this junk?" Ed asked, a snicker escaping him every once in a while as tried to pull the heap of wires off of her; kneeling when he discovered it was far more complex than it looked.

"The box fell off the top shelf in the closet," she grunted, helping him untangle her as well. Edward slowed, looking up at her. "I tripped over some wires since it practically flew open and I guess I got tangled up in them in the process."

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. "You didn't hurt yourself, right?"

"Only my pride," she muttered, earning a chuckle from him. "I'm fine, really. Here, lift this up for me, will you?" He did and she ducked her head under it, pushing a clump of wires away from her. She fell on all-fours, kicking off some more and crawling out of the remaining pool of black, red, and white wires.

"Jeez, be more careful next time, would you?" Edward watched her sit back on her legs, fixing the strands of hair that got tousled in the accident. "You could get seriously hurt..."

"Okay, I will," she said, adjusting her shirt. She just had a baby bump but the Resembool townsfolk were becoming wary of it. She was relieved they would soon be wed. "How's constructing coming?"

"Bad." Ed grunted, his sour mood returning. "I never knew there were so much stuff involved in making a damn house! I mean, it just a _house_!"

"That should teach you not to go assuming things!" Winry scolded, rolling her eyes at his muttering. She gathered the wires and messily placed them back in the box, knowing it'd take her time she was short on in that moment to untangle the mess.

She suddenly felt hot breath on her neck and her skin crawled pleasantly. She paused only for a moment before going back to stuffing the wires into the cardboard box when she felt his lips drag hot trails down her neck, his hands reaching out to stop her own.

"Ed, quit it!" She said, trying to inch away from his advances. She knew what he was doing and frankly it wouldn't work today – not in that moment, at least. She needed to return upstairs to attend to the patient that was waiting on her to return. "Edward!"

"Stop worrying so much," he murmured, a hand reaching under her shirt to splay on the barely showing stomach. "You were asking for it yesterday."

"That was yesterday," she briskly replied. "I have a patient I have to fix today! I'm busy!"

"It won't take a long time if we're quick about it," he persuaded, leaning over her. She made a noise of annoyance in her throat when he only continued his ministrations; mouth on her own as she carefully tried to fan away the embers that were starting to grow into flames inside of her.

It became a losing battle, however, when he managed to turn her towards him and move his mouth urgently with her own. Somewhere between turning to face him and his hand running up her stomach to cup her breast, she had been pushed back down on the cold concrete; overshadowed, as his lips began to trail down the curve of her jaw, lower until they reached the valley of her breasts.

"Ed, no fair!" She complained, not stopping him when he pulled her shirt down for better access.

"It wasn't fair when you caught me the bathroom yesterday, either." He replied, annoyed with her shirt as it kept shifting back up whenever he pulled it down. He eventually shoved it down, hooked it under her breasts, pulling her bra down in the process, and quieted her complaints with a flick of his tongue over the creamy white flesh of her breasts.

It would have continued if it hadn't been for Alphonse's cry for his brother, his footfalls nearing rapidly.

Winry snapped her half-lidded eyes open and kicked Ed off, ignoring his swear, and hastily fixed her shirt; red starting to dust her face just as Al pulled open the door to the basement and barreled inside.

"Brother, brother! I did it! I managed to fix the landing!" Al cheered, oblivious to Ed's dangerous glare.

"That's great - now go away, Al!"

Al deflated. "What? Why? I thought you'd be proud..."

"Ed, quit being a jerk!" Winry barked, kicking his thigh. She stood up and dusted her pants, smiling brightly at Al. "I'm glad you managed to fix the landing, Al, I heard Ed complaining about it an hour ago. He could be so loud sometimes!"

"Mm!" Al beamed, glad someone was at least praising his hard work. "That's Ed for you!"

"I'm _right here_ you know!" Ed growled, standing up as well.

Winry rolled her eyes, sending him a covert, sly, smile he caught before bouncing back upstairs to finish up with her patient.

* * *

**A/N: **I finally reached the half-way point in this collection! Phew, thought I'd never reach it! Only 50 more to go...

_Scarlett._


	51. Cold Feet

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 051: **Cold Feet

* * *

His brother had gotten a bad case of cold feet toward the beginning of the ceremony. He had been sent by one exasperated Mei Chang to calm his older sibling down, who refused to stop pacing and going through various ghastly scenarios in his head.

"_What if I screw up, Al? What if I end up like that bastard Hohenheim and—!"_

"_ED! Quit it! You'll be the best father in the whole world! Just believe that you can and you'll do it! Now, go out there and show her you love her!"_

"_But—!" _

It had taken more than a little coaxing to get him to leave the safety of the room but it wasn't long before he was standing by the alter, nervously tugging on his white tie. He had spotted Roy and Hawkeye by the sidelines, one the best man and one the maid of honor. Winry had been delighted when Riza dropped by the rehearsal; she had been worried about not being able to find someone suitable to stand on her side, and had been more than eager to have the top-sniper as her maid of honor.

Riza had accepted without any complaints. She had even allowed a rare, warm, smile to grace her face.

"It's starting!" Mei gushed quietly behind him, Xiao May mimicking her and squeaking excitedly on her shoulder.

Alphonse supposed his brother had realized that there had been no reason for second-guessing himself when she came down the aisle. The look on his face, the stunned mystification when he finally got to see her in the dress that would forever be proof of their marriage was heartwarming.

Her dress hadn't been very flashy or puffy: it was a white gown that trailed a little behind her. It was not frilly nor embroidered with a multitude of beads: it was a simple white dress that curved with the contours of her body and just barely showed the bump on her stomach. Her shoes were white, flat, and her hair had been perfectly curled up and matched along with light makeup that made her glow but not overly so.

Al was sure his brother had fallen in love all over again.

The vows were straightforward and blunt.

Edward's, he supposed, confused the majority of the guests who had no knowledge of the fundamental laws of Alchemy: "..._overturn the law of Equivalent Exchange a thousand times over if it meant being able to relive this again..." _

His older brothers lines, of course, had been written by _him_! His brother owed him for more than just the vows and helping him out of the room, he owed him for mustering up the guts to buy the ring from the saleswoman down by the store, too! It was not easy, waltzing into a jewelry shop to buy a ring for your brothers girlfriend, but, to Al, the help in his brothers future was his way of repaying him for all he had sacrificed because of one mistake in their past.

A hand clutched his own after he had stepped back from giving the rings for them. He looked down at Mei, who smiled up at him; her eyes glittering under the streaming light of the stained glass windows that adorned the sides of the parish.

"This is going smoothly, Alphonse!"

"Mhm." Al beamed. "I'd thought Ed would screw up by now!"

Mei giggled, Xiao Mei crooning cheerfully on her shoulder.

He was distracted from her by the priests final words, noticing with some amusement that Ed rolled his eyes, and felt a grand smile tug on his lips when his brothers lips met Winry's in a fierce kiss that, he saw, made Mustang smirk and Riza smile.

He clapped along with the others that had been invited. He could see a few close members from the military in the seats behind him, the most prominent being Alex Louis Armstrong, who loudly sang his appreciation with poems of eternal love at the top of his lungs until Maria Ross quieted him down with an elbow to his ribs while Denny tugged at the uncomfortable tightness of his tie.

He vaguely noticed Havoc whisper something to Rebecca, who tugged at Breda's sleeve and said something that made the man chuckle after taking a sneaking glance at Mustang and Riza, who were both readying to walk down behind Ed and Winry toward the reception.

_You did it brother, _Al thought to himself, when his brother grabbed Winry's hand and pulled her down from the alter; already tugging his tie loose around his neck as their friends cheered and clapped. _You finally won. _He smiled to himself._ She married you in the end. _

"Alphonse-sama!" Mei beamed up at him. "Hurry, or we'll be left behind!"

_But I guess it's okay._

"Yeah, lets go! I want him to take off that suit before he gets food on it!"

Mei laughed brightly, and Al grinned.

_I didn't want to win, anyway._


	52. Duty Calls

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 052: **Duty Calls

* * *

"Brother, do you honestly have to go back to work so soon?" Al asked, disappointed as they both climbed up the stairs. The girls had retired to their room two hours previous while they had stayed up discussing some alchemical theory Alphonse had come up with, as well his job occupation while they were at it. It had been a long five days; the most Mustang had allowed him after the wedding was a week.

"Yeah, I'll be back in my officer Monday sharp," he sighed. "I have to leave in two days..."

"Does Winry know?"

"She was the first to know, Al." Ed dryly responded.

"Well, that's good!" Al smiled, pausing in the hall. "You're finally trusting someone other than me! It's a really good thing!"

"Whatever, it's not that important of a fact, anyway," he muttered, dwelling on his words a little longer. Alphonse had made a point, as usual, to his wry approval: he _had _become significantly more trusting with the girl over the course of their relationship. There was still the few things she did not know from his past, such as the mine shaft incident with Kimblee and perhaps a few explorations in the beginning of their quest for the Philosopher's Stone, but she was mostly aware of ever single development in his life just as he was aware of what went on in hers.

It was a little nice.

But it was also frightening: he was becoming far too attached, far too close, to her. He also discovered that he wasn't backing down, he wasn't resisting, and for a dark, brief, moment, he wondered if he would once again become a grief-striken mess if something happened to her.

He didn't want to think about that.

Losing her would be unbearable now, of this he was positive.

"When will you be coming back?" Al asked.

"Mustang said he'll let me come back every weekend for the next month or so," he heaved a sigh. "I don't go to work on a daily basis but there's not enough time between when I do and when I don't to drop by here."

Al pursed his lips. "Regularly, how many times a week do you go to work?"

"Around four, sometimes three."

"So what do you do when you're off?" Al asked, curiously. He would admit that being out of his brother life so frequently was unsettling him: he wanted to keep the fond familiarity and not distance his older sibling, as their duties laid in completely different countries for long periods of the time.

"Sometimes I run the phone bill up high when I call Winry," Ed shrugged. "Other times, I just spend it sleeping at home or reading a book or _something_." There was usually a lot to do during his time off from his work, like bugging Roy Mustang or helping him out with his work if he felt merciful enough...

He would admit he preferred just sitting there watching the man grow frustrated with his stare and just barely restrain himself from using his pen as a combat weapon.

"Well, I see you still haven't corrected your bad habits," Al chuckled in relief. There had been no big significant changes aside from the glow he now bore from the news of being a father and the fact that he now held more trust in Winry than ever before.

"They aren't hurting anyone," Ed shrugged. "I hardly consider them bad habits."

"So you say, brother," Al playfully replied, smiling when Ed rose a brow at him. "I guess I'll just stay here to keep her company, huh?"

His amusement subsided at that. "Yeah... thanks again, Al."

"For what?"

"Coming all the way down here for such a long time." Ed replied, wearily. "You must have your own agenda back in Xing and to be ripped away from it so abruptly...I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Ed." Alphonse smiled, reassuringly. "I usually don't do much. Being a diplomat under Mei isn't very stressful and the pay is really good..."

Ed froze. "Diplomat?" he wheezed, snapping his head to his grinning brother. "You're a _diplomat_? Since _when_?"

"Recently," Al innocently replied. He shook his head, amused by his brothers glare. "I'm serious, I've barely had a month working! I used to have minor jobs here and there just so I wouldn't laze around the house when Mei left to attend her royal duties, but Ling offered me a job as an Xingese diplomat since I wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. I accepted and my first assignment was meeting up with a few Amestrian advisers to discuss a few concerns regarding Xing-Amestrian trade..."

Ed pressed his lips together. "Then you shouldn't be here."

"Huh?"

"You're a diplomat, Al." Ed's brows creased. "You should be back in Xing in a conference room with some uptight, Amestrian, politician or something! You can't be here wasting time – I think you and Mei should go. I really appreciate you coming here and all but if it gets in the way of your job then it won't benefit anyone!"

"Ed, relax." Al placated. "Emperor Ling allowed me the visit himself. Apparently, I have a substitute for now, although if something big _does _arise, which I doubt," he added when he caught the flash of uncertainty on his brothers face, "then I do have to return immediately. But I think the country can go a few months without any major catastrophes, right?"

"You'd be surprised." Ed muttered.

"Just be grateful I'm here." Alphonse smile widened as he spoke his next words: "You'll need it. Handling a pregnant woman is harder than it looks!"

"Nah, as long as I pretend she's right everytime we fight, I'm fine!" Ed smirked.

"Oh, _really_?" Winry's annoyed voice came from behind him.

He cringed, shooting a dark look when Al snorted a laugh. He pressed his lips tightly together, barely resisting a laugh when Winry said: "Then consider yourself right in this fight: you probably _should _sleep in the guest room tonight."

"_What_? I never said—!"

"If I find you in our bedroom then I'll go in the guest room myself." Winry warned absently, walking down the stairs and ignoring Ed's gape.

"Still find it easy?" Al asked, amused.

"I should _really _learn to keep my mouth shut, huh?" Ed groaned.

"I've been tellin' ya' all the time but you just don't listen!" Al laughed at his sour face.

"I didn't have a reason for listening," he grumbled, eying the guest bedroom. "So much for cuddling to night, huh?" He sarcastically said.

"...You _cuddle_?"

"I was being sarcastic, Al!"

"Nu uh, I think you were being _honest _and it's okay, Ed," Al grinned, teasingly: "You always seemed like the cuddling type – in a weird, rabid, way."

"ALPHONSE!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Al laughed, dodging a playful punch. He walked into the room he shared with Mei, glimpsing his brother walking down the stairs to no doubt persuade Winry to reconsider her decree. His smile became gentler at the thought of his brother having someone other than himself as a confidant; a person who would neither ridicule him nor ignore him should he have a problem he could not face alone.

It felt nice but at the same time it was saddening.

Winry would be taking his place.

She would be there when he woke from a bad nightmare, not him.

She would be there when he needed help, not him.

She would be there when he got into trouble, to calm his rage and watch out for him – not _him_.

He stood at the foot of the bed, gazing out the tall window. The night was dark, cool, and he should be under the covers beside Mei, but the thoughts he had pushed away for so long were becoming noisy in his head.

He wouldn't be there to laugh at his brothers snide remarks anymore – Winry would.

He wouldn't be there to witness his brother stumbling out of bed, half-awake, and sigh when he crashed into the ajar door of the bathroom.

He wouldn't be there to watch him mumble in his sleep.

He wouldn't be there to watch him devour his breakfast, his lunch or his dinner and receive the grinning thumbs up of, _"I'm stuffed!"_

He wouldn't be there to help him out every step of the way when his child came along – _Winry would._

_Winry...will always be there now._

_Not me._

Tears pricked his eyes against his will. He sat on the edge of the bed, bracing his head between his arms to calm the sudden despair that clutched his heart. The thought of separating from his brother so much was hurting, debilitating so, because he had always _been the one _to help him; to watch after him and to hold him when he needed it the most. Handing the job to another person, a person who rightly _deserved _such a responsibility, was difficult after so many years with the title.

It _hurt._

"Alphonse, are you okay?" Mei's soft voice reached him.

He gasped a little, raising his head and turning to the woman who sat up in the bed. The slant of moonlight that came from the window was just enough for her to see the twinkling streaks of tears down his cheeks.

"Alphonse.." She crawled out from under the sheets and reached out to him with her hand, quickly pressing him against her chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. "What is it? Why are you...crying?" She hadn't seen him cry up to date and the concern to know what _caused _it was urgent.

"I'm alright." Al sighed, chuckling at his own sensitivity. Ed and he always joked about his rather sensitive personality; it was a running gag they both enjoyed to the fullest. His amusement dwindled at the thought of being unable to experience that joy with his brother... "I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, I'll be okay in a little bit..."

"What's on your mind?" Mei frowned. "It is not like you to cry...right?" She sounded testy, rather hesitant.

"No, I don't usually cry, Mei!" Al laughed a little. "I'm not _that _sensitive! It's just...I just realized that brother...doesn't need me anymore." Al's voice subdued again. His eyes lost their twinkle again. "He has Winry now. He—I won't be needed for much longer and it just...just kind of _hurts _to know that." He was choking up again. He refused to cry in front of her so he breathed in deeply to stop the spreading sadness that made his throat constrict.

"It is true that Ed-kun now has Winry-chan," Mei agreed with him quietly. "But while Ed-kun and Winry-chan have each other, you also have me. If you think about it...while Winry-chan takes your place, _I _am taking Ed-kun's place." She smiled softly at his lowered eyes. "And he discovered this far earlier than you."

At this, Al looked up. "What?"

"Do you remember the days a few months ago?" Mei began. "When he would not quiet about me 'stealing you from him'?"

"Yes, but..." His eyes widened in realization.

"He knew," Mei smiled. "He might have doubted it would be me but he became aware that you will no longer need him – that you _no longer _needed him. You had carved your own path, away from his own, and his sadness was palpable in the way he always pulled you closer to him when I was around and how he tried to spend as much time possible with you..."

"Brother... knew?" Al whispered. A rather rueful smile crawled on his face. "Of course he knew. He must have always been thinking about it... we always used to talk about what I'd do when I got my body back. He—always said I'd travel, meet a bunch of girls and have fun with my restored body," he chuckled at that, remembering how his brother used to laugh when he squeaked in shock and blushed. "And he never...he never included himself..."

"Mmhm," Mei hummed in response, pushing away stray locks of hair from his eyes. "He always knew."

"No," Al grumbled, pressing his lips together. "He always knew he'd _die _getting my body back! I wasn't dumb, I knew that was what he thought...I never gave up hope he'd bring me back _alive _but he always doubted himself.."

"He did?" Mei replied, surprised. "He always seemed so sure of himself when he retells the story!"

"Nah, don't let that fool you," Al smiled a bit, his sadness gradually receding. "He was always doubting and scared, kind of like me but he hid it better, I guess. He hid it behind his tough-guy act, I always knew...Winry and I were probably the only one's who knew but _I _was the only one he'd go to when things got too tough for him to handle."

Mei gently turned his head up at her. "Letting go is hard and often painful," she encouragingly smiled, "but you will find that with letting go comes a new sense of worth. You will no longer carry the burden of loving him – now Winry will, and you can only hope that she will never falter and continue as you had."

He smiled fondly. "Are you quoting Xingese philosophy again?"

Mei threw her head back in laughter and he grinned in response, pushing her back on the bed, where he pulled himself beside her and wrapped her in his arms; his smile widening when she only cuddled closer to him.

"I guess I have you now, huh?"

"Until you say otherwise," Mei replied, gazing at the ceiling.

"Nope, never!" He buried his face in her shoulder and she giggled, glad to have been of some assistance to him in his darkest hour.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to focus a little more on Al and Mei. Perhaps I will focus on Roy and Riza in a furture chapter to add development as well :3

A shocking thing happened today, while I was editing this chapter for posting: Draped in Wires got nominated for a GoldWorth Award in the 'Best After Story' category! So, my dear readers, please vote for my story? You can vote at the fmagoldworthaward website on April 23rd, when voting begins. Just Google that and click on the first link and search for the 'Best After Story' category! :)

_Scarlett._


	53. Moment in Time

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 053: **Moment in Time

* * *

"Where's Full Metal when you need him?" Roy Mustang muttered, flicking a bundle of reports across his desk. He heaved a sigh, leaning back in his chair. The morning was turning out to be boring without the entertaining, albeit often annoying, presence of his subordinate.

"Miss him already, sir?" Riza smiled, holding a stack of folders in her arms. "It is a little quiet without him running around..."

"Don't be absurd, Hawkeye! I merely enjoy taunting him." Roy immediately snapped, watching his close comrade lay the folders upon his desk without comment. "What are these for?"

"These are the reports Edward finished over his break. I believe they are the last of them – now he has some time to relax." Riza said. "And just in time, too. Winry will be consuming the majority of his time from now on."

"Will she?"

"She is pregnant, sir." Riza reminded. "Women with child need more attention due to the rapid developments their body is going through. It's a stressful time for them."

"You seem very informed in this subject, Hawkeye." Roy flippantly drawled, leaning forward with interest. His elbows rested on his desk, a hand keeping his chin up. With a taunting smirk, he said: "You speak from experience?"

Hawkeye, however, merely narrowed her eyes at him. "...I cared for my cousin when she was with child a few years ago, as you recall?"

"Ah, yes, Ms. Catherine." Roy mused. "A shame she'd lose her figure all because of a brat."

Riza snorted, shaking her head at her superiors thought process. "Catherine needed moral support because her husband had been sent out to the Aerugo Border War, remember? Her pregnancy was slightly more difficult because of emotional distress..."

"He came back." Roy defended. "She's better now, isn't she?"

Riza dropped her gaze, clearly thinking otherwise. "Yes, she is better..."

Roy didn't comment. War changed people, and no doubt the man who had left Catherine to fight for his country was not the same one that came back. "What about you Riza? Do you plan on settling down any time soon?" Roy asked, watching her sharply for anything that may give away her intentions. But she revealed nothing other than carefree wonder at his question, going as far as humming softly under her breath.

"Maybe." Riza replied distantly, lingering by the door frame. "One day. Have a good day, sir, and have those reports checked over and approved by the end of the day."

And she shut the door, leaving Roy with that single doubt.


	54. Advanced Placement

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 054: **Advanced Placement

* * *

"Your stance was off," Major Edward Elric flatly stated. "Your transmutation was weak and you lack the necessary focus. If you were to be caught in a dangerous situation, you wouldn't be able to properly defend yourself – much less _anyone_ else. The State Alchemist Program is strictly for the elite and I hate to break it to you, but you're _far_ from it." He leaned back in his chair, staring evenly at the older man who glared at him. "You can sign up again next year like the rest of 'em!" He jerked a lazy thumb out the door in dismissal. "Next!"

The two other judges beside him shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

They had passed him but Edward had firmly denied it. He had made his decision and he was, for once, grateful he was the one who had the final say. He was surprised the judges had decided to pass the man in the first place: he had been going easy on him when he said his stance was _off_. He was very slow to draw the alchemy array and he took too long to concentrate. Even then, his transmutation was weak and choppy; noticeable in the flickering blue light that briefly lit their faces. Edward understood being nervous, he had come across a few who needed to take a few breathers, but this was just plain _bad_.

Even _Winry _would able to do a better job and she had never even _tried _alchemy!

That's how bad he was.

At least, to Ed he was, and he had a tendency for being overcritical...

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on him?" a senior officer asked him, after they asked the alchemist to step out of the examination room.

"He was better than the rest," the second added.

"Better? Don't you mean _worse_?" Ed snorted. "That girl with the weird ponytail was better than _him_! At least she had a specific alchemy type – he didn't even _know _you could do that! He failed, let him try again when he's actually _good_."

"Major—!"

"He was the last one, right? Great! I'm starving!" He stood up, stretching out his arms over his head to crack his back. "Results will be posted in a few days. If you have any problems with the decisions, take it up with Mustang!"

"Major Elric, _must_ you be so difficult to grade?" the second officer asked, rather exasperated.

"Of course, this isn't some Central U placement test!" He scoffed. "This is official acceptance to the State Military! This job could get you _killed_, you know!" He stressed, glaring at the two men. "_I _should know – I was a State Alchemist myself, once!"

"Yes, I suppose you are right." The first senior officer nodded, resigned. "It's a relief to see someone who takes this job so seriously."

Ed shrugged at that. It would not be the first time someone had told him that, remembering Mustang and even Hawkeye tell him so. "My wife likes to poke fun at my austerity." How _great _it felt to be able to allow that sentence to flow from his mouth! He had honestly never seen a future after managing to restore Alphonse's body; he always assumed he would never make it as far to _do _it. It felt great to learn that his life was booming and heading in the right direction, for once.

The second officer's smile widened. "Does she? I hear Mrs. Elric is quite a sensation down by Rush Valley."

"She's one of the best automail technicians around! You can't find a better one than her!" Ed grinned, proud. "I'll catch you two later!"

"Send my greetings to your wife, Major!" The first officer politely waved and the second stacked up the documents on the desk. Edward walked out of the room, a smile on his face at the thought of being able to visit Winry in just a few more days.

Although he had been reluctant to marry under religious terms, Winry had insisted they follow tradition and just about forced him to step into the serene walls of the only church in Resembool. Once he had gotten over making faces and groaning spontaneously, she'd arranged the date with the head priest.

Alphonse had commented that they were delving into the marriage far too quickly but he had understood once Ed mentioned Winry's pregnancy. Although the man could care less about being the town's main gossip, he knew that Winry had a thing about being the center of attention – negative attention, at that. So, honestly, it was more for her comfort than his; he would also be spending more time in Central than Resembool.

The air was crisp and cold, his overcoat fluttering behind him with the currents of the wind. He wasted no time crossing the courtyard and entering the large complex across from the State Alchemist examination hall. The halls were still alive with soldiers and officers and he weaved his way through them, reaching his office at the end of the corridor and enclosing himself in the modest room with a tired sigh.

He would much rather be in Resembool spending time his _pregnant _wife but he had his own duties to complete to if he wanted the child to be born into a well-balanced life.

A package at the edge of his desk caught his attention and he picked it up curiously. His eyes flashed to the mailing address, the rather surprising words _Central University _flashing up at him. He tore the package open, shuffling out the paperwork to see just what it was. He didn't remember signing up for anything at Central U...

He stared.

The door behind him burst open, revealing a yawning Roy Mustang and smiling Jean Havoc.

"Yo, Ed!" Havoc bellowed, cheerfully. "We heard you finally finished with the State Alchemist exams! C'mon, we're hitting the tavern after this! I could use a couple of drinks!"

"Reading love letters from your beloved wife, Full Metal?" Roy smirked.

"Piss off. This is actually...an acceptance letter from Central U." Ed looked up at both of their surprised faces. "I qualify for Advanced Placement classes within the university because I passed the placement test without a single error, apparently." He flipped through some of the papers, which showed his score and the scoring criteria. "Except on the written portion – they deducted two points for the length."

"Too short?" Havoc guessed.

"Too _long_!" Ed snorted, shoving the papers back into their packaging.

"Well, that's surprising," Roy dryly commented. "Usually you have more chance at passing the written exam if it's long."

"I think they deducted the point because I veered off topic toward the middle." Ed said, dismissively. "But it was so _boring_. I can't even remember what I wrote!" He tossed the envelope on the desk and grabbed the keys he'd left on his desk prior to the start of the State Examinations nearly six hours ago. "C'mon, I'm beat!"

"Lead the way!" Havoc motioned out, Mustang shutting the Major's door as the two men followed the yawning younger one.

"Are you going to attend? It seems to me they're unwilling to let such a well-rounded mind like yours go to waste." A drip of sarcasm stained Mustang's words.

"Nah, I'm good with this job. I only applied to Central U with the hopes of becoming a professor in the fields of Alchemical Chemistry and Calculus," he explained. "The pay is damn good but not nearly as good as being a military officer, sadly."

"In the end, it's all about the money, huh?" Havoc sighed.

"Hey, I'm gonna' be a father, y'know!" Ed stuck his nose in the air. His tone became sheepish: "And that old hag Pinako refused to let me marry Winry if I didn't have a job..."

Roy snorted in laughter and Havoc grinned in understanding.

"In-laws are demons!" The Second Lieutenant shuddered. "You must have it rough, Ed, since you lived with her nearly half your life!"

"No kidding," the newly-wed muttered darkly. After a second of deliberation, Ed shouted: "Havoc's paying tonight!" He rushed ahead, Mustang clearing his throat in agreement and trailing after the younger man briskly.

Havoc gawked at their backsides. "Hey! No fair! Don't I have a say in this? Guys! Damn it!" He snuffed his cigarette on the sole of his boot and dashed after the two men, intent on dogging Edward into paying as the short sneak had wiggled his way out of paying the last time, too!


	55. Sad, Happy

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 055: **Sad, Happy

* * *

Winry gawked in horror as she stood at the mouth of the upstairs bedroom of their new home, staring at the putrid green of the walls as Edward stood in the middle holding a brush and looking meek under her suddenly, incredibly, furious face.

"Edward..." She began, threateningly. "_Why_ are the walls _green_?"

"Didn't you say you wanted them green?" Ed reminded, although he inched back when she took a rigid step forward. He knew when she was just about to blow and, in those moments, she looked as if she were bottling it up and readying her anger for lift off...

"I said I wanted it to be _light green_!"

"This _is _light green!"

"No, it's not!" She shrieked. "This is _fluorescent _green_!"_

"Well," Ed coughed into his fist. "That's not what the guy at the store told me..."

"EDWARD ELRIC YOU COLORED THE ROOM _GREEN_!"

"IT'S _LIGHT _GREEN!"

"UGH!" Winry pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to control her quickly dissipating compassion for her husband. "Why didn't you consult this with me in the first place? Now look what you did! They're—they're—!" Her eyes watered and she felt an uncontrollable bout of frustration, annoyance, and anger swamp her. "The walls...are _green!_" She cried out again. "_They're green!_"

"Whoa, whoa, I can fix it!" Ed quickly said, when he noticed the tears that had begun to slide down her cheeks. He threw the brush into the bucket of green paint and crossed the length of the room, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't cry! I'm sorry!"

"But...they're _green_!" She cried harder, leaning against the wall.

"Wait, don't—!"

Winry leaned off and touched her back, crying harder when she saw green paint on her hands. "Ughh, I hate you _so much_ right now!" She hiccuped, digging the heel of her palms into her eyes. She felt his arms wrap around her and immediately felt his hand start to rub circles into her aching back. She could feel his hand cup her cheek, as she tried to hold in the irrational tears that continued to trail down her face.

"Hey, don't cry anymore," he softly told her, thumbing her tears off. "I'll fix it right now! Just give it a few hours to dry and I'll repaint it!" He promised, smiling a bit when she blinked away the last of her tears.

"You will?" She croaked, feeling a bit dumb for crying.

"Yeah, I will." He smiled, raising another hand to gently wipe away the tear-tracks. "You'll get your light green in a few hours, okay? So please stop crying – too much emotional stress is bad for the baby. You wouldn't want Pinako to sterilize me for getting you too wound up, would you?" He reminded with a humored smile, causing her to giggle a bit.

"So...what do we do about this for now?" Winry asked, once she was composed enough not to break out into tears once more. Edward set his hands on his hips, gazing at the eye-squinting green of the walls.

"You wanna' just..." Ed shrugged, "leave it like it is?"

Winry punched his arm.

"Ow! I meant _for now_!" Ed clarified, rubbing the spot she hit. "Jeez, I didn't know being pregnant made you super strong...ow..."

"Suck it up! I didn't hit you that hard!" She laughed, further astounding him with how she could go from furious to a sobbing mess to bubbly in a few short seconds. "Let it dry and then we'll _both _go back to the hardware store so we could get the right color." She gave him a warning look he only waved off.

"C'mon, lets get outta' here!" Ed pushed her gently out the door, giving the room one last look. "All of these paint fumes cannot be good for you!"

"What I'm curious about is how you did _not _stop when you saw the color of the paint!" Winry wondered, once in the hallway. "I mean, it's so _green_."

"Well, _I _thought it was okay."

"Seriously? It's such a hideous color! It's so-so _green_! How could you like something so green? You have absolutely no sense of style, it's unbelievable!"

"Hey!" Ed snapped. "I thought it looked pretty good, alright?"

Winry stared.

Ed shifted on his foot, scowling out: "Let's go grab a bite – I _know _you're hungry right now! You haven't eaten since morning!"

Winry rolled her eyes and fondly reached forward to hug him, walking down the stairs with her arms wrapped tightly around his midsection. "I want steak!"

"Steak? We live in the _countryside _I highly doubt there's a restaurant that sells _steak _here! Hell, I doubt there's even a _restaurant _in Resembool!"

"We could always go to the bar!" Winry cheerfully suggested. "They always sell steak there!"

"Bar? You're not entering a _bar_, Winry!" Ed glared at her, his scowl growing heavier when she skipped off into the dining room. He stopped. "Wait a second, how do you even _know _they sell steak in the bar?"

Winry paused. She looked over her shoulder with a sheepish smile and Ed felt whatever amusement drain in those few seconds. "You _didn't._.." He started, dangerously.

"It was just _once!_" Winry replied, defensively. "And I only know because granny told me to go with her!"

"That crazy old bat!" Ed cried in outraged. "What the hell was she thinking, bringing her _granddaughter _into a bar to strike up conversation with some goddamn _drunk?_"

"Hey! The people inside aren't _all_ drunks, you know!" Winry huffed, pulling her shirt lower on her swelled belly.

"We're not going to a bar!"

"But I want steak!" Winry whined, stomping her foot like a child. "Edward!"

"No!"

"Ed!"

"NO!"

"I WANT _STEAK_!" She snarled, eyes flashing dangerously.

Edward took several steps back, instinctively sinking into a defensive stance when her eyes did not lose their fierceness. He wearily eyed her scowling lips and narrowed eyes and, after a moment, sighed out: "How about I go get you some steak and you wait here? Deal?"

She smiled, brightly. "Okay! While you're at it, could you go get some milk for later? I know you don't like it but I crave milk at night for some weird reason!" Winry's distant voice came from the kitchen, where he heard her rummage through the drawers for something or the other.

"Yeah, sure!" Ed wearily replied, thinking he would record this strange swing in moods in his little notebook for further inspection once he came back.


	56. Gonna Be Alright

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**056: **Gonna' Be Alright

* * *

Nelly thought she had the glow of a pregnant woman. She could remember how her other friends glowed when they were with child - a maternal, special, light that ignited their ways and prettied their faces.

It was in the way she acted: her smiles were brighter, wider, and her crystal blue eyes glittered with the sunlight like a thousand jewels. Her curvaceous form had only just begun to be affected, but she didn't seem to care regardless. Sometimes, when Winry would take casual strolls through Resembool in one of her flowing summer dresses, the light would catch her just right and create a halo of golden light around her that often left some gazing with a softened sort of look; as if they could just understand this new phase in her life, but not quite.

The times they had spoken to each other, Nelly would say that Winry had changed. She had always been rather eccentric in the way she did not adopt the towns beliefs and she preferred a more independent role than a dependent one, which often had her butting heads with some of the elders in town if she didn't watch her tongue. But generally, there had been a switch within her friend.

There was both a spiritual exhilaration matched with a quiet melancholy.

The new life that was forming inside of her versus the husband who continued to be chained under military rule.

Nelly thought it was tragic, in a way.

But, she decided, as Winry laughed brightly and handed her a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice; rambling about how the progress in their new home was going, so long as Winry Elric was able to continue smiling the way she did, everything would fall into place soon enough.

* * *

**A.N: **Short, but meaningful! I hope xD

_Scarlett._


	57. Pleasant Conversation

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 057: **Pleasant Conversation

* * *

"You're such a jackass, you know that?" Edward told Roy one late evening, as he waited for the man to sort out last-minute reports on his desk. Roy's office was bigger than his last one, holding individual offices unlike the, somehow neatly, cramped desks that had lined his room when he had been a Colonel.

"Good to know," Roy muttered, distractedly. "Same place?"

"Yeah, I've recently moved some of my stuff in there." Ed replied, plucking off a strand of his hair for idle entertainment as he waited on his superior officer. "Winry's dropping by to fix up the place – whatever that means.."

"Ah, let's go then." Roy smiled, gesturing towards the door with a paper-filled hand. "Hawkeye left an hour ago so there isn't anyone who'll enter the office tonight." He shifted the folders under his arm, following the younger man out the door.

"So, what's the deal with all this talk about the Fuhrer creating alliances with neighboring countries?" Edward conversationally began, as they both walked toward the parking lot where Roy's car was parked.

"Apparently, the Fuhrer is preparing for expansion over the next few years." Roy told him, lowly. "The peace treaties aren't settling well with Drachma or Creta."

"I heard they both allied themselves around a year ago."

"That's the Fuhrer's primary concern right now," he elaborated. "We're always in danger of being taken off guard by them. Amestris is still reeling from the nationwide transmutation circle, and it's bad enough we've got ourselves a new bunch of copy cat psychopaths roaming the country with their own take on Immortality." Roy heaved a sigh, remembering the topics they had discussed previously regarding some concerns Edward had with a few rogue alchemists.

"As long as it doesn't make my job any worse..." Edward yawned. "I don't give a shit."

"It'll make your job _a lot _worse!" Roy told him, knowing fairly well the man knew this. "Although, considering you are head of the department, you have people who take care of these things for you."

"About that..." Edward began, as the both entered the vehicle and Roy started the engine. "I _do _have the option of choosing my own squadron, right?"

"Stop thinking so small." Roy chuckled when Ed shot him a nasty look. "Think _regiment_. Your department is growing by the weeks the more people begin to notice how much of a hazard alchemy poses to the general public."

"So this _regiment_," Edward slowly said. "I still get to choose who I hire and who I don't, right?"

"Technically, you do, but in the end it I decide." Roy turned into a dark neighborhood, eyes scouting out the younger man's apartment complex. "I have final say on who you hire and who you don't."

"No problem." Ed muttered, sarcastically. "Control freak..."

"Hey, is that anyway to speak to the guy who writes your paychecks?" Mustang quipped, amused, and braked to a stop in front of a decent building. The cover of night blanketed the otherwise cheery appearance of the building; the neatly trimmed grass, the balconies that stuck out in the front, which Roy knew that the one on the third floor to the right was Edward's.

"I did it when I was fifteen, ain't changing now that I'm twenty two!" Ed flatly said.

"No matter. Go get some sleep, you insomniac!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Ed smirked. "Actually, I could have, but you get what I'm trying to say, right?"

"Goodbye, Edward."

Ed snickered as he headed into the building, digging into his pockets to take out his keys. He opened the front door, entering the significantly warmer hallway and heading straight for the brightly illuminated staircase. He took the steps by two, eager to slip under the beckoning call of his bedsheets, and threw open the door of his apartment with a sigh of relief.

He tossed his jacket on the singular black leather couch he had bought for the sole reason of having somewhere to lounge around at night and froze when he heard shuffling within. His guard heightened, the groaning thought _a burglar so soon? _crossing his mind as he silently walked toward his room.

He threw the door open, a harsh shout on the tip of his tongue, and was shocked to see Winry bent over some cardboard boxes.

"W-_Winry?_" He incredulously gawked.

Winry gasped and turned, a bright smile blossoming on her face instantly. "Edward! Wow, you do come home late, huh? It's past midnight already!" She went back to rummaging through the boxes. "Or did you make a stop somewhere else?"

"No, Mustang just dropped me off right now—what the hell are you _doing_ here?" Ed hastily asked, walking towards her. "How did you even get _inside_?"

Winry straightened up and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Hello to you to, Ed." She dryly greeted, returning to her task. "I'm kind of offended you'd think I wouldn't be able to pick a lock as easy as that one!" She took out a few stacks of clothing from within. Edward noticed it was the clothes he had left behind in Resembool. "You really should invest in buying a better one – _anyone _could break it and trash your apartment!"

"No, only a trained professional like _you _can, you little thief!" Ed scowled, snatching a few pairs of boxers from her when she handed them to him absently. "Anyway, when you did arrive in Central?"

"Around eleven."

"Eleven?" Ed repeated, surprised. "It's going to be two in the morning! You've been here all alone since _eleven_? Why didn't you call me! I could've kept you company for a while!"

"Silly," Winry giggled, kneeling down to continue to unpack his things. "I spent it going around buying you some furniture and window shopping." She eyed his bedroom, how impersonal it appeared with the single bed by the window and the single, dull, dresser right across from it. "I didn't bother with buying kitchen appliances except for a refrigerator and maybe some pans in case you get hungry... you've been buying out all this time, haven't you?"

"What else is there to eat?" Ed shrugged, helplessly. "I'll burn this whole building down if I ever decide to cook something!"

"Aw, you're making me feel like I'm neglecting you." Winry mumbled rather sheepishly, grabbing a stack of his clothes and heading over to the dresser. She wiggled out a drawer, starting to stack his clothes neatly inside. She reached for the boxers he still had in his hand and he watched her begin order them in the top drawer of the dresser, where he kept the rest along with his socks and undershirts.

Ed leaned against the dresser. "Not if you're doing all of _this _you're not." He smiled, softly. "Thanks."

She paused, unsure of how to answer to his gratefulness, and decided to just smile up at him before continuing to pack his clothes. "No problem!"

"So all this furniture," Ed began, slowly. "You didn't buy _a lot_, right?"

"I bought everything I thought you needed." Winry replied crisply. "You're going to be living here as long you work at Central Command so you might as well be comfortable."

"Yeah, but the house in Resembool..." Ed trailed off.

"I'm furnishing that one, too, but this is more important right now!" Winry insisted. "We don't have that much money to waste with this little guy on the way! For now, I'll just live with granny!"

"I guess that's alright..." He frowned, realizing how hard it would be to juggle two homes at the same time. "I wish we could just have the house in Resembool..."

"Yeah, but it takes nearly half a day to reach Central by train." Winry sighed. "Even by car it takes at least three hours."

"I could drive three hours to work!" Edward insisted.

"Every single day?" Winry rose a skeptical brow. "I know you're really determined, but you can't honestly say you'll like spending three hours on your butt to get back to our house in Resembool every single day, can you?"

"If I get to spend the nights with you then what the hell?" Ed muttered, flashing his eyes away from hers when she looked up in surprise. Winry dropped her gaze back to the stacks of clothing she was packing, hesitantly looking at her swelling tummy. It wouldn't be long before she became bigger than she was currently.

She heaved a sigh and grabbed the dresser to haul herself up. She felt Edward help her up and she smiled appreciatively in response. She let her arms weave around him as his own wrapped around her quickly diminishing waistline, fingers caressing the swell of her stomach softly.

"You can spend the night here with me." She gently mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, but what about the rest of them?" He countered, begrudgingly. "I can't be there for you every day like I want to. Hell, I can't even see you every _weekend _with how demanding this job is." He shut his eyes, allowing himself a few seconds to cherish their time together. "How pathetic is that?"

"Everything will settle down eventually." Winry chided softly. "You just have to be patient!"

"I can't be patient when I begin to miss out on the first few months of our son." Edward sighed into her hair, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I _want _to be there when everything happens. I don't want to let this job take over my life and let all these moments pass me by like how it happened with my father." He absolutely loathed the idea of becoming enslaved to his duties like his father had and spend all his precious time hunched over a document or, in his case, layers upon layers of alchemical mishaps.

"You _won't _be like him." Winry firmly assured. "For one, you'll never leave me to pursue your own dreams, right?" She playfully smiled, although his eyes had hardened. "You already took care of that when we were teenagers!"

"Yeah, and look at how much I missed out of because of _that!_" Ed darkly murmured, knowing he would never take back those days but also knowing that he would never be able _to._

"Stop being so pessimistic!" Winry scolded. "Brigadier Mustang would allow you some time off so you could spend it raising our son once he's born! And, after that, he'd probably let you visit every weekend! He could send the work to the house, right?"

"Yeah.." Ed muttered, somewhat annoyed at how she could find all the bright pillars of light within the gloom he had let settle around them. "But what about _during _the week? That's seven days of missing out if he learned how to walk, if he can string a sentence together... if he's made _friends!_"

Winry smiled, apologetically. "I can call you if something big happens."

"Not good enough," he gruffly replied.

She rested her forehead against his own, staring into conflicted golden yellow. "Trust me, although you'll miss out on some moments, you'll be there to witness most of them." She smiled, warmly. "Just the fact that you're stressing about all of this makes you better than how your father was when you were young. You'll never be like him – never forget that."

He allowed himself a few more seconds under her adoring gaze before he kissed her softly and buried his face in her neck in slight embarrassment. "I'm...getting way too soft."

Winry just laughed.


	58. Homesick

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 058: **Homesick

* * *

Ed believed he was really going soft.

Or perhaps he had always _been _soft, it had simply never disturbed his life so much until now.

"Why so glum?" Riza Hawkeye asked when she entered his office and found the young man balancing a pencil idly on his nose; looking exactly as misery should with downcast golden eyes and slumped shoulders. "You were so happy yesterday after the Brigadier dropped you off at home."

"I was drunk." Ed deadpanned.

"But happy nonetheless." Riza lightly humored, picking up a few finished reports from him. She flipped through them quickly, skimming the information to make sure it was all filled out and relatively correct. "Is this about Winry?"

"...No."

Riza smiled secretly at his attempt to sound strong. "It's fine, you know, to feel a little homesick every once in a while. Even I get like that, too."

"You do?" Ed asked, curiosity piqued. "But I thought you were born and raised in Central, Hawkeye."

"Oh, no, I originally come from Creta." Riza informed him, surprising the former alchemist. "It would explain the abnormal pigment in my eyes." She smiled. "I moved to Amestris when I was two because my father sought to expand on his idea of Flame Alchemy, and Amestris offered an opportunity to do just that."

"Wow, so you're Cretian..."

"Part. My father _is_ Amestrian." Riza smiled at Edward's awe. "My mother was Cretian, though. Father often said I was the splitting image of her..."

"I suppose you must miss her a lot."

Riza dropped her eyes, distant with thought. "I wouldn't know... she died during childbirth."

Ed stilled, looking uneasy. "Oh...sorry. I had no idea."

"It's quite alright, Ed, no need to look so stiff." Riza smiled, stacking the documents on her arm. "I hardly remember her as it is. I've only known my father and Roy."

"That doesn't mean you can't miss her." Ed quietly said. It was Riza's turn to still now. Her eyes flashed to his, burnished gold heavy with knowing and darkness. For a split second, they both felt each others pain. The military required their constant attention; it was a job that would always consume the majority of their time like cancer. It was something they needed to work around, work through, because it was something unchanging. But that didn't mean that during those brief breaks in their duty they weren't overwhelmed by the emotions they'd compartmentalized.

Regardless if Riza ever knew her mother, her absence would always be a raw wound on her heart. And Ed understood this because, even though he'd had the blessing of knowing his mother for a little while, her absence still wounded him whenever he saw a little boy walking alongside his mother. Because he would never be that little boy again.

That split second vanished just as soon as it came and Riza excused herself out with a nod of her head.

Ed returned to toying with his pencil after giving her a lazy wave of his hand.

It was okay to feel homesick, Ed decided with a sigh, because he sure as hell wasn't the only one feeling that way.

* * *

**A/N: **I haven't been updating this collection recently because I'm working backwards. As in, I'm starting from Theme 100 and working my way back. I find it's easier that way. But I've also been writing down random ideas. I'll be organizing them later, when I have time, but for now I have a bunch of one-shots without order. It's chaos in my documents folder, I swear.

_Scarlett._


	59. Calm Before the Storm

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 059: **Calm Before the Storm

* * *

"Ugh, Ed, scoot over." Winry murmured, pushing him away from her with her hand. She rolled on her side but quickly winced when the child in her stomach gave a disgruntled kick. She rolled on her back once more, sighing contently when the disturbances within her tummy settled and everything became calm once more.

Edward merely groped for the sheets and pulled them over him while Winry rolled her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. If they'd had trouble sleeping on the same bed before when she was not pregnant, it was worse now that she was nearing her due date and her stomach looked as if about to burst.

He didn't often come home to keep her company, as travel to Resembool and back was taxing, so she usually went to him and stayed over in his small apartment for a few days. She mainly spent the days in Resembool meandering around town or her grandmothers home anyway; often tinkering with some machinery, learning the trade of motherhood through her grandmother and other friends who had their share of children. But nothing too strenuous as Winry knew better than to strain herself while being so delicate body-wise. She'd handled the pregnancy well, though, as Pinako had confidently said she would, but Winry was becoming more and more nervous about her approaching due date.

Pinako hadn't directly said it but the old woman had assumed she would be due in a few days tops.

Winry had yet to tell Ed but she had a feeling the once-alchemist knew that she was nearing labor. It was likely in the way she went to the bathroom like she'd drunk pitchers of water or in the way she'd suddenly flinch and grab her abdomen, waving off his concerns as nothing more than minor cramps.

Winry quietly groaned and rubbed a palm over her swelled stomach, trying to pacify the fidgety child within. She hissed when pain flashed in her abdomen, so fast she could believe she'd imagined it. But the flashes of pain slowly began to grow more and more frequent, the longer Winry laid in bed with sweat building at the base of her neck.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, she felt something hot trail down her leg. It pooled in her sheets, her nightgown, and Winry paled at the thought of what'd just happened.

"Ed!" Winry whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Edward!"

"Nnng, wanna' sleep, Win..." Ed snored, swatting her hand away.

"Ed! Ed, wake up!" Winry shouted, startling the man out of his sleep.

"Wha—? I'm up, I'm up!" Ed yawned, squinting at his wife in the dark with annoyance.

"Ed, we have to go the hospital – we have to go to my grandma!" Winry rushed, holding her stomach.

"Wait a second! First of all, we're in Central, Win, and it's three in the goddamn morning." Ed held a hand up, rubbing his eyes out of sleep with the other. "Can't it wait until, oh, I dunno', _morning?_"

"Well, Ed, either I _pissed _myself," Winry growled, menacingly, "or my water just broke. And I haven't had an accident since I was six."

Edward stared, eyes darting down to her sheets. Under the light glow of the moonlight, he could see how the sheets stuck to her thigh as if wet. His attention was brought back to Winry when she suddenly heaved forward, clutching her contracting stomach. The moan of pain that escaped her throat was enough to set his teeth, cause the hairs on his arms to rise in dread while his stomach plummeted to the floor.

"ED!"

"Dammit, Pinako!" Ed bellowed, scooping Winry up in his arms while she groaned and held her abdomen. "Oh, _fuck_, you can't hold it for three hours can you—?"

"ED, HOSPITAL!"

"RIGHT!"

Alphonse was his first call, Pinako his second call, after he drove Winry to the hospital and carried her into the emergency room—all the while shouting like someone had just died unexpectedly.

He was lucky to have such a level-headed brother to calm him through the phone or the doctors would have forcefully sedated him hours ago.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, guys, I know I haven't updated this story frequently but it's taking me much longer to string together how, exactly, I'm going to go about this collection. As it is, it's more like a story than a true collection (as it follows a plot-line and all) but I'm treating it as a collection because it helps psychologically lol

I've got the last half of this 'collection' all ready for posting. It's just the next few chapters of this arc that are shaky. I'll try my best, though! :D

_Scarlett._


	60. Wonderful, Wonderful

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme 060: **Wonderful, Wonderful

* * *

"Brother, you have to calm down." Al told Edward for the twenty sixth time that hour. But he wouldn't stop pacing. In fact, it didn't seem as if Ed even _heard _Alphonse speak, for he continued to mutter to himself and continued to cast desperate looks at the double doors that Winry had been rushed into when she went into labor. "Brother!"

"What, Al?" He snapped.

"Winry will be just fine." Alphonse assured, placidly. "She'll pull through just like every other woman who has given birth."

"I _know_ that, Alphonse!" Edward growled, patience short. "I just don't get why they won't let me _in_!"

"Maybe because she was rushed in emergency?" Al suggested. At Ed's glare, he deflated. "Just sit still! They're probably on their way to call you in as we speak."

"Alphonse-sama." Mei quietly called for him, sitting beside him. Al faced her and she whispered: "Are you _sure_ it's a good idea to let Ed-kun inside while she's giving birth?"

Al looked genuinely surprised. "Well, of course, Mei! He _is_ the father, why shouldn't he be there?"

"Well..." Mei hesitated.

Al's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. _Oh_. Um—!"

"_Finally!_" They heard Ed shout. The nurse winced at his loud voice but before she could ask him to quiet down, Edward stormed through the double-doors in search of his wife. Al stood up, knowing that any moment now Ed would—!"

There was a muffled screech from Winry as she pushed, the doors slamming open directly after. There was silence for a moment, and Al and Mei held their breaths as the entire waiting room was drowned in silence. Then the nurse rushed back a few seconds later, slamming the double-doors open; all wide-eyed and sheepish.

"Um, are you his brother, by any chance?"

"Yes, my name is Alphonse Elric." Al introduced himself warily. Beside him, Mei let her face fall into her face in exasperation.

"Ah, we'll have a bed ready for your brother to recover from his..._shock_." The nurse smiled awkwardly.

Al rolled his eyes. It _would_ be his brother who fainted at the sight of labor. "I'll be right back, Mei, I'll get 'em..."

Al forgot to tell Ed that childbirth wasn't a pretty sight.


	61. Introvert

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

* * *

**Theme 061: **Introvert

* * *

Riza Hawkeye nursed a cup of tea to her chest as she stood by the archway that led to her kitchen. Her nightgown flowed down her body like a sheet, the strap beginning to slide down her shoulder the longer she stood under the archway with that cup of tea in her hand.

Her sandy blonde locks of hair were mussed. She'd just had enough mind to smooth down the unruly blonde hair before she made herself this cup of tea, aware of the slight ache between her thighs. There was an unsettled fluttering in her stomach, as she took a drink and let it warm her chest. That unsettled fluttering became pacing, as she glanced down the hall that would lead to her bedroom furtively.

It was still early.

She had time to sort out her befuddled emotions, uncertainty.

What compelled her to do what she did? Just what was running through her mind, to take up his offer so easily? Riza stopped mid-pace and looked down into her cooling tea in conflict. She should have never taken his offer last night. But in a stroke of insanity she had and now he was back in her bedroom, laying on her bed, tangled up in her sheets, asleep. She certainly couldn't march right in there and kick the man out but it would have to come down to it soon enough.

She needed to prepare for work.

So did he.

Riza placed her cup of tea on the table and grabbed a handgun from her holster. She adjusted the strap of her nightgown on her shoulder and headed into her bedroom, her eyes landing on the man who slept soundly on her bed. His hair was mussed from her rough handling, fringes of black sticking up over his head and over his closed eyes. His nude body was pale from being kept in uniform all the time, his hands equally pale from being slipped into gloves whenever he was outside.

"Roy," Riza called, careful to keep her voice composed. "Wake up!"

Roy Mustang groaned and rolled on his back, slapping a hand over his eyes. "Riza?" He cleared his throat, propping himself up on his elbows. "What're you doing in my house so early?"

Riza glared. "You mean _my_ house and it is time to wake up. You're expected in your office at seven sharp and simply because you...spent the night... at my apartment does not give you the right to arrive late! So, get changed and leave!"

"Your apartment...?" He trailed off, confused, but soon he took in his surroundings. Lavender sheets, currently wrapped around his waist. The faint scent of spring flowers, sunlight beginning to pour in through white curtains. Walls, painted a floral white. Floor, wood paneled with a large matching rug on which the bed was seated on comfortably. This was certainly not his apartment. Roy looked at Riza, her nightgown, the shadow of her body he could just barely see through the sheer material.

A grin broke out on his face. "Did we..?"

"Sir, get out."

"No, no! Wait! We did, didn't we?" Roy asked, hopefully. He didn't feel hung over, so why couldn't he remember what happened—oh, there it went. Memories, falling in a sequence nicely in his mind. Sweet, sweet memories. Riza had the loudest voice of any of the women he'd ever bedded, and felt the tightest of them all as well.

"_Yes_..." Riza breathed out slowly. She rose her gun, cocking it. "Now get out. I have to change and arrive at the office at seven. You will _not_ delay me."

"You can change in front of me, Riza." Roy drawled, saucily. He sat up and threw the covers off of himself, smirking when Riza gasped and darted her eyes away from her superior. It made her gun falter. He committed getting naked in front of her to memory: it may save him from being shot one day. "I don't mind."

"Roy." Riza grit, tightening her grip on her gun. She rose determined eyes, not swayed by his sculpted body. "I will not tell you again: get out."

"C'mon, Riza." Roy chuckled, buckling his pants. He yawned again and flattened his hair, grabbing his shirt and slipping that on as well. "You can't pretend like this never happened. We weren't even drunk. You can't blame it on the drink."

"I'm not blaming it on anyone." Riza replied, crisply. "But I do wish you'd keep this to yourself. It wasn't supposed to happen, Roy." Riza sighed. "It's going against the Fraternization—!"

"Don't bring that idiotic policy up, Riza, I know damn well what it says." Roy waved off, much to her annoyance. He smiled then and she lowered her gun ever so slightly. He had a nice smile, whenever he wanted trying to charm someone into giving into his demands. "But you can't deny what happened last night."

Riza dropped her gun to her side, resigning with a halfhearted smile. "I know..."

"May I borrow your shower?"

"If you wish," Riza nodded, about to head out the door to give him privacy.

"...With you in _it?_"

Roy slammed the door to the bathroom shut a few seconds later, panting and wide-eyed as bullet shots echoed through her quaint apartment.

Roy made a note to self: take it slow with Riza Hawkeye, it may cost him a leg if he didn't.

* * *

**A/N: **Someone wanted me to dedicate a one-shot to Roy and Riza.

So I did :P

_Scarlett._


	62. Sleepless Nights

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

* * *

**Theme 062: **Sleepless Nights

* * *

"_WHAAAAA!_"

Winry cracked an eye open. Her entire body felt sore, like she had exercised for the past two weeks without a single break. She hadn't felt this tired in days but soon Winry would know a whole new level of exhaustion as their child cried in the middle of the night. If she though this was the end of her exhaustion, she was sadly mistaken. Pinako had warned her of fidgety children but Winry never thought their child would be this easily disturbed!

Then again, it _was_ Ed's son...

She could still remember holding him for the first time, brushing her fingers down his chubby cheek with a fond smile. Her son, Nicholas Elric, the newest addition to the family. Edward had been silent, leaning over her and gazing at their son with a slowly blossoming smile on his face. He had whispered the name after a few seconds and Winry had agreed with him instantly, both of them marveling the little bundle that they had both created through their passion.

And that little bundle of wonder was now wailing as loud as its little lungs allowed him to, his crib pushed to the corner of their bedroom.

"Ed," Winry croaked, closing her eyes again. "Your turn."

"No, it's not. It's _your_ turn." Edward mumbled back, not even moving a muscle as Nicholas continued to cry.

"Ed!"

"What?"

"Go see what's wrong!"

"Winry," Edward groaned. "I'm _tired!_"

"So am I!" Winry snapped. "Go tend to your son!"

"Ughhh," Ed groaned, dragging himself out of bed. He leaned over the crib lazily, stifling a yawn in his hand. He squinted down at Nicholas, who hiccupped before another wail tore through his little mouth. "What's wrong with you _now_, Nick?"

"Edward…" Winry warned from their bed.

"C'mon," Ed reached down and picked him up, holding him awkwardly for a moment before adjusting him in his arms as Winry had taught him to. "Shh, go back to sleep!" But Nicholas was only half-way pacified by being held, small whimpers escaping him.

Winry was now sitting up, turning on the lamp by her beside. She rubbed her eye as she said, "Maybe he's hungry again. I think it's time to feed him…" She glanced around for a clock and checked the time, her statement confirmed when she saw it was three in the morning. "Give him to me, Ed. He's just hungry."

"He's _always_ hungry," Ed grumbled, heading over to her. "Even _I'm_ never this hungry!"

"He's just a baby, Ed." Winry scolded, breast feeding her infant. She winced but adjusted to the sensation once more, watching Ed fall onto the bed face first in exhaustion. "Ed?"

"Hn?"

"Are you…are you leaving tomorrow?" Winry asked, hesitant to even ask such a question. He'd stayed for a total of five days in Resembool with her, helping her with her son and adjusting to being a father. He'd already received a talk from Pinako that if they ever needed any help, they could always come to her. Al and Mei had taken to sleeping in Pinako's house because they were always being jolted awake by Nicholas' loud cries various times during the night.

"No, not until next week." Ed mumbled into his pillow. He turned his head and smiled tiredly at her. "But I'd rather be here than in Central reading over somebody's alchemy fails." He dropped his face back into the pillow. "I'll get that wet matchstick back one day for assigning me to that department…"

"At least you're still working with alchemy, Ed." Winry gently said. She smiled sadly when Ed became still, rolling onto his back. A deep sigh escaped him, his golden eyes gazing up at the ceiling blankly. "Do you ever miss it?"

"What? Alchemy?" Ed filled in for her, not needing to see her nod to know. "Of course I do, Win. I deciphered my first alchemy theory before I could even go to school…" He paused, reminiscing. Winry could almost see him reliving those golden days before it all became a nightmarish dream: Al's terrified scream as his body deconstructed and his own hoarse cry before his leg became nothing. "But I don't regret it. I'd do it again if I had to."

Winry smiled slightly, glancing down at their son. Nicholas was soundly asleep against her chest, curled up in her arms. He was so small, he reminded Winry of Ed when he was a baby. His eyes were a lighter golden than Edward's, the few wisps of hair on his head reminding her of her own long mane of hair. But they wouldn't know until he grew up a little more. But if she had any say, she would say he was the spitting image of Edward when he was young.

But only time would tell, Winry told herself. She needn't get so ahead of herself just yet.

"Is he asleep?" Ed asked, softly.

"Mhm," Winry nodded, taking a breath of relief. "I'm afraid to move him. He might wake up again."

"Nah, give him to me." Ed dismissed her worries, reaching over for him. "You'll never fall asleep holding him like that!"

"But, Ed," Winry whispered, unsurely.

"Come on, look at him – he's out like a light!" Ed smiled gently at Nicholas, carefully bringing him out of his mothers arms.

"Whatever you say, Ed." Winry said lowly, watching her husband tip-toe to their sons crib, pausing and holding his breath when his son shifted a little in his arms. After a few seconds, Ed released that breath and placed Nicholas back into his crib. He placed his blue fleece blanket over his small body and made his way back to bed just as silently, sighing in relief.

"See?" Ed whispered to Winry, snuggling into his pillow contently.

Then Nicholas woke up and wailed, shattering the comfortable silence.

"Told you," Winry smugly said.

"_Dammit_." Ed moaned into his pillow, as Winry stood up and walked over to the crib to calm their son once more.

* * *

**A.N: **I actually wrote this part right now, after posting chapter 61. I was suddenly struck with inspiration and I figured I shouldn't keep you guys waiting, so I posted this chapter up as well. What I want the most is to finish this collection as soon as possible, before I begin to _really_ lose interest in it!

But I'll pull through for you guys!

Ideas are always welcomed, however…

_Scarlett._


	63. Déjà vu

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

* * *

**Theme 063: **Déjà vu

* * *

"I'm sorry, Al, I know you and Mei wanted to go on a date today!" Winry apologized, holding her grocery basket in her arms. The sun was out, bright and hot as it beat down upon the plains of Resembool. She could already feel herself sweating as she stood by the doorway of her grandmothers house, said woman tinkering with some machinery down in the basement at her own leisure. "But Ed isn't here right now and I can't take him with him…"

"It's okay, Winry! I don't mind at all!" Al cheerfully said, dismissing her concerns. He held baby Nicholas in his arms like he had been doing this all his life, making Winry think that Al would make a wonderful father one day. She also though that perhaps Ed could learn a thing or two from his younger brother. "Mei and I can just eat here with granny!"

"Well, if you say so! I'll back soon!" Winry promised, hurrying down to the market without wasting another minute.

"Alphonse?" Mei called as she walked into the living room, finding him sitting on the couch with Nicholas cradled in his arms. She smiled softly at the sight and rounded the coffee table to sit next to him, watching the baby sleep soundly against his uncles shoulder. "He's so small!"

Al chuckled. "Yeah, he looks like Ed when he was a baby."

"Really?" Mei asked, astonished. "Edward-san was this small, too?"

"Ed wasn't always so tall, remember?" Al prompted, causing Mei to laugh as she remembered her hopes and dreams being crushed by the elder Elric's stature. "I wonder if Nick is also going to be short like his dad…"

"Don't say such things, Alphonse!" Mei scolded. "Nick will be a handsome, tall, young man that will inspire all young girls everywhere!" Mei giggled girlishly, reaching over to brush her fingers over the baby's cherubic cheek. Nicholas barely stirred. "Just like his uncle!" She added teasingly.

"Don't let Ed hear you say that!" Al joked. "He'll throw a fit!"

"I shall keep this between you and me then," Mei murmured, reaching over to stroke his cheek with her hand. Alphonse leaned into her touch, her lips nearing his as she whispered: "It will be our secret—!"

"Just _what_ is going on in here?" Pinako sharply asked, startling the young couple from each other.

"G-granny!" Al gasped, mortified to be caught in such a comprising position by the woman he deemed a mother.

"Mrs. Rockbell." Mei stiffly greeted, sitting two feet away from Al with her hands clasped and stuck between her thighs. Her head was bowed, cheeks a brilliant shade of pink. "Is there something you need?"

"Nope." Pinako flatly said. She eyed both of them before her eyes landed on Nicholas. "Is Winry here?"

"Oh, no!" Al shook his head, stilling when Nicholas roused in his arms. "She went to the market for some food. She asked me to babysit him for a bit."

"Hmm, I see." Pinako nodded approvingly, sending her grandson a soft smile before slowly making her way to the dining table. She grabbed her wrench from there, holding it up for them to see. "I just came out for my wrench. Now I want you two to behave!" She gave both of them a severe look they both nodded stiffly to. "I don't want to have to be chasing after you like I did with Ed and Winry! I'm too old to be keeping an eye on you two!"

"Yes, granny." Al said, subdued.

The room descended into silence as Pinako hobbled downstairs to the basement and continued with her work.

"Uh…"

"I shall make some lemonade!" Mei suddenly spoke up. "Winry and your grandmother will be parched after they finish their duties!"

"Right!" Al cleared his throat, patting Nicholas' back a little when the baby began to groan as if he were going to cry. "That's a great idea, Mei! You do that!"

"Yes… I'll be leaving now." Mei slowly inched from the room, darting into the kitchen as Al sighed. He slumped back into the couch, looking down at the baby for a moment.

"You have it easy," Al mumbled. "All you do is eat and sleep."

Nicholas yawned a little.

Al laughed softly, resting comfortably on the couch with his nephew tucked safely in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, my! I'm suddenly swamped with work! I actually uploaded this because a reviewer said she had been waiting over a month for an update! I already had this one made, and was going to upload it sometime within the next two weeks, but she encouraged me to post it today and continue writing more chapters in the mean time. I'll try to update this story every month! I really do want to finish it before school begins to consume my fanfiction life once more D:

The battle between fanfiction and school has begun! I won't go down without a fight! XD

_Scarlett._


	64. Limited Options

**Draped in Wires****  
****by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme**** 064****: **Limited Options

* * *

"Ugh, damn it," Winry muttered, resting against the sink counter. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tentatively rose a hand to press against her sore breast. She winced at the pain she felt when she did and quickly dropped her hand, hanging her head again.

The fact was, she always knew it would hurt to breast feed, but she just never knew how much it would _actually _hurt. She would swear she increased two cup sizes from the sheer swelling. It was painful and now she even dreaded feeding time, as that would entail Nicolas latching onto her and causing her burning bouts of pain for at least half an hour which bled onto three hours unless she took some painkillers or put some ice on her sore breasts.

"That's Den, he's a dog," she could hear Edward coo to Nicolas. She heard a bubble of laughter from the baby, which caused her to smile despite the pulsating pain. "C'mer, Den, say hi to Nick! Oi, not that close!"

She finished drying the dishes and placed them on the rack, sighing softly before forcing herself into the living room. She spotted Ed sitting on the couch, the baby in his arms protectively; in the way she held him, she realized, and another, wider, smile spread on her face. He refused to allow the nurse, or any other person, teach him how to hold his child in the beginning. He'd glare or stare them down until they got the hint that he had read this in a book and knew how to it without anyone needing to teach him. She always thought it was ridiculous: of course he wouldn't know how to hold a child properly! And there was only so much a book could teach him about these things although he'd fiercely beg a differ. But try telling that to a stubborn man who did not swallow down lectures well...

"Okay! It's feeding time!" Winry smiled, trying her best transform her glum mood to something more chipper. "Here, give him to me, Ed."

"It's already been four hours?" Ed whined, handing her the child carefully.

"It'll be your turn to change him, don't worry!" she smugly said, giggling at his groan as she settled the baby in her arms. Hesitantly, she took a breath and, after a few seconds, began to lower her shirt from the neck line. She was aware of Ed's curious gaze on her, as he had not yet seen a real feeding session although she had been doing it for the past two weeks or so.

"Ow, shit!" Winry cried, mouth twisting into a grimace. She tried to adjust his mouth, tried to somehow lessen the flaring pain she felt, but it only seemed to encourage Nicolas to suckle harder. "Oh, you little monster... _Oww_..." Winry bemoaned fondly, something which just told her that her hormones had yet to truly settle down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ed asked quietly, noticing the way she bit her bottom lip and her face flashed with pain every few seconds.

"It's okay," Wiry replied, strained. "I'm just really sore. It's normal when your breast feeding but - _ngh_ - I'm going go have to ween him into a bottle soon," she took a steady stream of air. She needed to just forget the pain for just a few minutes.

"If you're in that much pain, you should do it now," Ed suggested hesitantly. "I can go buy some bottles - wait, didn't Al buy some for us? I can go get them if you want."

"No," Winry shook her head. "It hurts but it's better for the baby to drink breast milk for the first few weeks. Breast milk has more - _ugh_ - nutrition."

Edward watched her carefully, watched how, even though he could only imagine how painful it was for her, she persevered through the pain just to bring their child the best nutrition possible.

It made him feel guilty.

There wasn't much for him to do except the usual: change diapers, bounce him to sleep, play with him... In a way, he seemed to always be on the positive end of having a child while she had gone through so many trials: intensely agonizing childbirth, the blowback, breast feeding, which, he saw, was apparently painful, and waking up at the ungodly hours of the night to care for him..

He clenched his fists. He could not make the load easier than it already was; if it was easier at all. He had work to go to, he had his duties to complete, and he loathed the fact that Winry stayed home all by herself while he was miles away, taking care if their child... alone.

"Here, Ed," Winry whispered, gently easing the little boys head from her breast and carefully transferring him to Ed's arms. He roused only slightly; nothing a little motherly cooing couldn't fix. "Go place him in his crib, I'll be in the kitchen getting some ice!"

"Ice? For what?" She was already rushing to the kitchen, a hand pressed over her right breast. He scowled and hurried upstairs as quietly as his automail leg would allow him and cautiously placed the child in the crib, watching him for a moment in case he woke before easing out of the room, leaving the door ajar like Winry told him too, and jogging downstairs once more.

"Win?" he called when he didn't find her in the kitchen.

"Shut up, Ed, you'll wake Nicolas!" Winry snapped from the dining room.

"Maybe if you weren't all over the place, I wouldn't be yelling," he grumbled to himself, looking away when she shot him a look. "Do you feel any better?" he asked softly, as she adjusted the pack of ice on her breast.

"Yeah, the ice is reducing the swelling," Winry assured. "I'll be okay in a couple of minutes."

Edward lowered his eyes to the floor, unsure of how to comfort her.

"Stop making that face," Winry teased, his eyes snapping up to meet hers in surprise. He remembered telling her that, once. "What's bothering you now?"

"Noth—"

"And don't say nothing because I know it's something," Winry warned with a hint of a smile on her lips. She stretched out a hand, beckoning him to step closer to her.

He moved hesitantly, face warming a bit when she wrapped an arm around him and rested on his chest contently. He was still unused to the coddling he received from the woman; the random acts of affection and happiness. That didn't mean he disliked it - he was just, as she often put, adorably clueless although he had reason to believe that she was slipping an insult in the otherwise fond remark.

"Well?" Winry spoke up again, when all she heard was silence from the man. "Are you gonna' tell me or do I have to force it out of you?"

He snorted softly at that. "I thought the random spurts of violence would stop once you had the baby."

"Apparently not!" She giggled.

"I feel tricked," Ed sighed, the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

"Ed?" Winry prompted softly after another few seconds of silence.

There were few options Edward could utilize at the moment. The first one was the most obvious one: lie and somehow detach from her disarming ways. The second one would be to tell her and suffer through the awkwardness of being helpless and the third would be to somehow circumvent the reason and ultimately discover the answer simultaneously. But neither options seemed to be appropriate. Neither option seemed to offer a grounded solution. Neither option made him feel anymore secure.

_Because I don't know what to do,_ he discovered grimly._ I have absolutely no idea how to solve this_. But he knew there had to be an answer; a solution. Everything had an answer. He just wasn't thinking clearly. _Think_, he told himself, _think! Think!_

"Ed, what's wrong?" Winry looked up at him, all humor drained. She looked worried now.

"Winry, are you still on pregnancy leave?" He asked, suddenly.

She blinked, confused by the sudden light in his previously blank golden eyes. "A couple of more days. At least two months so I could settle down and... everything. Why?"

The corner of his mouth lifted, eyes suddenly bright. "Then you can come live with me! In Central!"

"What?" Winry stammered. "Edward, I can't—!"

"Yes, you can!" he insisted. "You and Nick can come live with me for the next two months! Look, if it's space you're worried about, I can make a deal with the landlord to rent us a bigger apartment—!"

"But, Ed, why?" Winry interrupted, confused. "I—Nicolas and I are fine here in Resembool with granny..." She trailed off, eyes searching his own troubled ones. "What's this really about?" she pursed her lips, resisting a scowl at his secretive ways.

"Just promise you'll come live with me!" he stubbornly said.

"But what's this all about?"

"Just promise then I'll tell you!" Seeing the indecision in her eyes, he hugged her tightly. "Please..?"

Winry grunted, pushing herself away from his suffocating embrace. "Fine! Now can you tell me what's this all about?"

"Yes!" he grinned, pushing her forward from behind. "Okay, go pack – we're leaving tomorrow!"

"WHAT? Ed, we have to pack the crib, his toys, diapers a-and—!"

"Then I guess you better get at it!"

"THAT'S IT!" she screeched, fed up with him avoiding her question. "What's this all about? You better tell me now or so help me—!"

A cry came from upstairs.

"Geez, Win, way to wake up Nick," Upon receiving her deadly glare, he added sheepishly: "I just really miss you guys," and proceeded to jog upstairs to tend to a wailing Nicolas Elric.

Winry sighed heavily, pinching her nose and sighing again when the baby's crying only worsened.

There were few options she had at the moment and she decided, as she heaved herself up those flight of stairs, that she'd rather choose the easiest option and just go ahead with Edward's request until her headache abated.


	65. Home

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

* * *

**Theme 065: **Home

* * *

It was not as big as she hoped it would be. She had hoped her memory would be wrong and it'd be bigger. But the reality was she never knew just how many things she had for her baby until she tried to stuff them all inside of Edward's apartment in Central. By the time they managed to fit everything inside, the apartment gave a full-feeling – it was not necessarily bad, as his apartment had given off an uninhabited feel before the move, but it was still something Edward and she weren't used to.

She had always had enough space in Resembool, by moving here she'd sacrificed that luxury.

But it was something that she came to appreciate. It was cozy, his apartment, everything within distance and nothing too far away that she could not see by leaning over. The crib was always within sight, the kitchen and living room were connected, the front door was always in sight, too, and even the short hallway to the bathroom could be seen if she shifted enough.

"See? _Told_ you it wasn't a bad idea!" Edward triumphantly stated.

"I guess," Winry rolled her eyes at his smug smile. "But it's still going to be weird to live in Central! I know it's just for two months but it'll be really different. Do you think I'll get used to the traffic at night? It's always been so quiet in Resembool…"

"You'll get used to the noise in a few hours," Ed assured. "I got used to it in two days. You'll adjust, by the end of the week you'll be sleeping like a baby!"

"I hope not!" Winry laughed.

"Pfft," Edward chuckled. "Not like Nick, anyway, that kid doesn't sleep!"

"Oh, he just can't get enough of his daddy," Winry teased and smiled brightly when Edward reached over to embrace her. "It'll also be weird not having anyone over all day!"

"It'll be a relief," Edward snorted. "I could use some quiet time."

Winry scooted closer to him and closed her eyes, agreeing with him. Nicolas was in his crib, taking a nap, it was only the two of them and the rushing city noises that came from the cracked-open window. It was a pleasant grace period. Winry had just been falling asleep herself when suddenly a knock was heard.

"Who could that be?" Ed frowned and stood up to answer the door.

Winry stifled a yawn and blearily watched Edward open the door and subsequently slam it closed. She blinked, "Who was it, Ed?"

"No one important," he replied crisply.

"FULL METAL!" A rough pounding came afterward. From the bedroom, she heard Nick rouse and she hoped he wouldn't start crying. "Open the damn door! I want to see your short son!"

"HE'S NOT SHORT! SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK YOUR THUMBS!"

"Sir, shut up," Riza's clearly exasperated voice came from behind the door, muffled.

"Riza?" Winry gasped. "Then that must be Brigadier Mustang! Ed, why did you shut the door on them? You idiot!" She smacked him and opened the door for them, surprised when she found Havoc and Fuery right behind the two bearing wide grins.

"Ah, hello _Mrs. Elric,"_ Roy winked and Winry pinked but beamed back. Riza smiled in greeting.

"Hey, Winry!" Havoc greeted jubilantly. "How's it going?"

"Hello, Winry, I hope you don't mind us dropping by like this! But when we heard you were coming over to live with Ed, we couldn't help ourselves!" Fuery laughed, sheepishly.

"I'm not living here permanently," Winry laughed. "I'm just here for the rest of my maternity leave! I have a house in Resembool!"

"Well, for the time being," Roy smoothly cut in, taking out a bottle of champagne from inside his coat. Riza narrowed her eyes at her superior but he merely shot her a shining smirk. "This calls for a housewarming celebration!"

"Dammit, Mustang, is this all you came here for? To get wasted?" Ed growled, peeking from over Winry's shoulder. "We have a kid, for your information!"

"That, too! I want to see this new pipsqueak!"

"My foot – get out! Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, you guys can come in!"

"Now don't be stingy, Full Metal, remember who signs your paychecks!"

"Not _you!_"

"Ed, stop being such an ass! You can come in, too, Brigadier Mustang!" Winry smiled pleasantly at him and ignored Ed when he gave her a surly look. She shut the door behind them and turned to find them all settled comfortably in her living room already – Riza snatching away Roy's bottle, ignoring his whining, and Fuery and Havoc eagerly awaiting the arrival of tiny Nick as Ed walked inside the bedroom to get him. Although this was not the type of guests she had anticipated, they were guests none the less, and she felt she could call this place home now as she went to tend to her guests.


	66. Wistful Thinking

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

* * *

**Theme 066: **Wistful Thinking

* * *

Roy had never thought about tying the knot with any woman in his life. He had always been a free spirit, always comfortable and well-received in the red-light district of Central City. He had always had a gaggle of women tailing after him, often beautiful women with curves in all the right places and enough boldness to spend nights with him without expecting anything in return. In his career, in his experience, settling down and trying to regain a semblance of normalcy was asking to be shot.

Hughes often came to mind when he let dangerous thoughts like those cross his mind. He would always remind himself with his memory: to settle down would be to bring heartache to a family. He remembered Gracia and their little girl and just how hard it had been to reestablish themselves without Hughes and any idea of marriage and children that he entertained would obliterate and, in its place, a solemnness would ensue.

"Baphhhhhh," Nick gurgled, clapping his small hands. His bright golden eyes twinkled as they met Roy's unusually severe black ones. "Whaaaa—booo!" He babbled, reaching up at him with a cheerful smile. He was small in his arms, smaller than a baby his age should be in his opinion, but he was ultimately a baby. He was what Roy had always entertained in the back of his mind – a legacy, in this case Full Metal's legacy.

"Now, now, settle down," Roy softly admonished when Nick tried to grab the shiny badges on his chest. "Full Metal will be back soon and he'll take you off my hands…"

"Mnngghhh," Nick gurgled, as if annoyed by this, and Roy couldn't help the smile that lifted his lips. He sank back in his chair, letting the baby settle comfortably in his chest, and his feet came up to rest at the edge of his desk in the way Riza often scolded him not to. He titled his chair so he had a view of the city and he let his thoughts roam freely once more.

He lied when he said he had never thought about tying the knot with a woman. He had, on two every separate occasions, thought such taboo thoughts. But he knew she would never accept his proposal if he summoned the courage to do it. She was not that type of woman, the domestic type, and even if she was, in her line of duty, she would still respectfully reject his proposal and they would never speak of it again.

Riza Hawkeye was that type of person.

She would put her heart away and rely solely on her mind, her body, to keep her going. He couldn't count how many times she'd had to put her heart away for her country. That heart, kept so carefully hidden away, was what he craved to own the most in this world. But it was something far-fetched, something that should only be entertained in his dreams. Riza Hawkeye belonged to no one but her gunfire, her nation, her duty, and it should stay that way for the sake of simplicity.

"Sir, I've got the papers—!" She cut herself off when she noticed the infant in his arms. "Is that…?"

"Hm? Ah, good afternoon, Riza!" Roy greeted and nodded. "This is Full Metal's brat. Winry put him in charge of him for the day while she pampered herself with Sciezska and Rebecca, I believe."

"Ah, well, she certainly does deserve it," Riza agreed, her surprise fading. "I've brought the papers you need to overlook directly from Heymans. He said it's urgent."

"It's _always_ urgent," Roy bemoaned while Riza plopped the papers down on his desk.

"Get them done, sir," Riza lightly warned. "The sooner the better." She saluted and turned to leave when his voice brought her to a rigid stop.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Thought about what, sir?"

"A family of your own."

Riza paused to compose her answer but found she had nothing to say anyway. The words were taboo. She only smiled sadly and turned to face him, giving him full view of her rueful smile. Roy watched silently as Riza gazed at Nicolas' content face. "Some of us aren't deserving of such things."

"Everyone is," Roy softly said.

"Not everyone, Roy," Riza shook her head. "You know better than that." She left afterwards, her steps faint echoes down the hall.

"So it seems," Roy murmured to himself and his arm tightened around the infant that dozed happily in his arms. "So it seems."


	67. Never the Same

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

* * *

**Theme 067: **Never the Same

* * *

"Al called earlier," Ed shouted when Winry shut the door behind her, a few grocery bags in her arms. She walked to the kitchen and laid them on the table, blowing out a breath. "He said everything's alright in Resembool."

"What about granny?"

"Her, too!"

"Good, so the house is still in good shape?" Winry smiled and walked into the living room. Ed sat on the floor with Nicolas in between his legs, playing with the baby. "I trust Al – he wouldn't burn it down like you would!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Ed scowled over his shoulder, looking back down when Nick reached up for his hand and nearly rolled over. Winry watched Edward play with his son, such a look of gentleness on his face as the baby babbled. He only hummed in reply, as if he understood what the baby was saying, and Winry thought back to the conversation they both had; how he feared he would never be a good-enough father for his child, all of these childless fears becoming vapor as she watched him interact with his son in ways Hohenheim never had with his own sons. "Uh, hey, Winry, do we have any milk?"

"Milk? I just brought some, why?"

"Well, Riza was telling me how we'd have to ween him off soon…"

"Ed, we need formula for that, not regular milk," Winry giggled but appreciated his thoughtfulness. "I bought some of that, too. I think it's still too early, though. Let's give it another few weeks and then I'll start to ween him off breast milk."

"Alright," he nodded and smiled when Nick squealed and slapped his hand in a high five, his legs kicking enthusiastically. "Y'know, this kids pretty smart for an infant."

"Of course he is, he's _my_ baby!" Winry giggled.

"He has my brains," Ed confidently told her.

"Of course he does, Ed," Winry rolled her eyes. "He also has your height." She laughed when he scowled up at her, a retort at the tip of his tongue, but Nick once more grabbed his attention by trying to grab hold to his shirt. It was the only reason Ed only growled to that and not gave his cheeky wife a piece of his mind.

Winry watched him for a second longer and returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

He would never be the same as his father – he would be _better_.


	68. Rebellion

**Draped in Wires****  
****by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

* * *

**Theme ****0****68****: **Rebellion

* * *

It was a strange feeling, when you were on the border of death. It was especially strange to be on the verge of death for the second – no, _third_ _time_ in his life. For him, this time, it felt like someone was gently submerging him in calm but cold waters; sound muffling and sight blurring. The once warm rays that peeked through the guttered clouds above him no longer offered him any comfort and the gust of wind was more howling than his own wheezy breath.

It was even worse when you came to the conclusion that you could do nothing about it.

For a second, he considered clapping his hands, transmuting, and somehow escaping the danger with only scrapes and bruises like in his youth. But there would be no transmutation now, no narrow escape from death, because he no longer had the necessary tools; no longer had the towering Gate of Truth shadowing him from behind, like a protective guardian.

He was on his own now.

He was barely aware that in his military pants, in the right pocket, there was a dagger suited just for these types of situations. It was there, waiting, and he became more aware of the dagger with each fleeting second. The blood was starting to pool around him and he knew he was losing too much.

He needed to do something.

He reached out with his hand, his fingers digging into the concrete. A gun cocked behind him and he slowly retracted his hand. He was aware that Mustang and Hawkeye were somewhere ahead, trying to negotiate with the Alchemist rebels that created a loose fence in front of him; keeping them separated although he knew it'd take seconds he did not have to stand up and run, given the state he was in.

The rebel group supported Bradley's reign: a loyal bunch of half-witted alchemists who used their skills for their own desires rather than for the people, as they were no doubt taught to do. It was no secret that he, Edward Elric, along with his brother, were one of the most renowned alchemists of their time. It would have been a title to brag about if he could use alchemy. But he supposed he wouldn't have been able to preform it anyway: his right hand was shaking and bleeding. They took their precautions and had first shot his hand clean through the middle before anything else.

That was how they had taken him from surprise when he walked out of Central Command that evening, about to head down to the parking lot to wait for Mustang to take him home as per usual, where he knew Winry and Nicolas were waiting.

But he had never made it so much as ten steps.

He had been caught in a headlock, his reflexes kicking in automatically. His heart racing in his chest, his blood pounding in his ears, he had managed to stave off whatever assault they had first planned but hadn't managed to stop the next. They had grabbed his hand and, for a second he hadn't a clue what the hell they were thinking, then it occurred to him that the general public still believed he was an alchemist and he barely managed to swear when they shot and a splat of his own blood covered his cheek.

The shot had been heard and he supposed that was how Mustang had been alerted so quickly.

_This isn't how imagined I'd die_, Edward found himself thinking, darkly. His vision was starting to blot at the fringes and he knew the rebel group was starting to wonder why he had not tried to preform an ounce of alchemy. It soured his mood to think he was going to have to let them believe he was a phony but he knew revealing the truth would be far more dangerous.

"He has a family to look after!" Mustangs strong voice rippled through his conscious. "Can you not understand what it feels like to rip a father from his son and wife? You should. Didn't _your _wife not pass away during the insurgency?"

The leader, he could just see, started to spit in outrage at his remark. He became terribly aware that Mustang was directing the leaders fury at himself rather than on him, as he laid in a pathetic heap on the floor; a gun wound straight through his hand and side, his stomach cramping with pain from their kicks and swings.

_Winry..._

Was he going to die?

_Didn't I already have this conversation with myself?_ He thought. _I'm not going to let her, or anyone else, cry over me just yet...not yet...I might not have__ my alchemy_, he thought fiercely, forcing his heavy eyes awake, _but that doesn't mean I can't kick their asses with my bare hands!_

He flashed his eyes to the right, the black boots he could barely see. He knew they had their guns to his back and he knew making sudden movements would be foolish and reckless on his part.

"We'll see, Mustang!" the leader spat, turning to him. He grunted as he was lifted off the floor by the collar of his coat, teeth gritting when his hand twitched and sent a flare of agony up his arm. "If he's so great, why doesn't he _do _something to defend himself? It was almost too easy!"

_You bastard,_Edward growled inwardly. He flashed his eyes to Mustang, who's face had gone eerily still. He knew whatever mercy he had was gone now. He motioned to the man holding him with his eyes, hoping he would be able to read the message he was trying to convey. He moved his hands a little when Mustang creased a brow.

His eyes widened in realization and before Mustang could say anything, Edward spoke: "You know, you've got some nerve ambushing me after work."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," the man growled at him.

"I'd get my hands off of me if I were you," Edward fired back, raising his hands and, hoping Mustang didn't totally screw his plan up, clapped them. Instantly, there was an explosion of smoke and dust; a streak of flames followed by a rather weak shoot of spikes from the floor. The leaders hand detached from his coat and he staggered sideways, his left grasping his bleeding right while he ignored the sear in his side. Through the blanket of ash and smoke, he could see figures running to and fro – _panicked, _his mind filled the gap, that their plan had just been demolished.

A hand grasped his shoulder and he immediately swiveled around, about to ignore the acidic sting in his side to defend himself, but came face to face with Riza, who rose a hand to stop his defensive attack and quickly flicked a finger to the side of her.

"Let's go – the Brigadier can't entertain them for long!" Riza led him away from the cloud of black quickly. "You were lucky he was close-by when you were attacked or who knows what would have happened!"

"Yeah," Edward wiped a drizzle of blood from his chin, "and he didn't make me look like a total moron, either."

"That was a rather brash move. Any other time and I would be lecturing you, you know," Riza wryly smiled, digging into her pocket and slipping out a handkerchief. He noticed she had replaced her guns in their shoulder holsters somewhere between her grabbing him and running behind the soldiers that had been called to assist Mustang. "You could have gotten off with more than a shot hand and some ruffling."

He considered telling her his side had a bullet lodged in it but waved it off when he saw he could, somehow, ignore the wound if he breathed in short breaths. "It was that or letting them shoot me," Edward grunted when Riza tightened the already soaked handkerchief around his hand. "And I'm not about to ditch Winry when she needs me the most!"

Riza smiled. "That's good to hear. Never change, Edward."

"Did I hint otherwise?" he smirked a bit, clenching his teeth when his side gave a roar of pain. It was getting worse.

"Go! Go! Go!" a shout came from ahead. He saw several squads in defensive formation begin to march out, their guns out and their eyes set, and he was relieved to see that whatever rebels remained were being apprehended by military forces.

From the cloak of ash, he saw Mustang step forward, tugging off his flint gloves.

"Full Metal, just what the hell did you think you were doing?" Mustang demanded once he was in ear-shot. "It's just your luck I'm smart enough to read _eyes_," he sarcastically said.

"Pipe down, Flame, it worked, didn't it?" Ed grumbled, holding his hand in his palm.

Mustang's eyes became drawn to the steady leak of blood dripping off the corner of his jacket. He shot them right back up to him and Ed smiled crookedly.

"I forgot about that."

"_You_—!" Mustang sighed sharply and waved a hand frantically at one of the soldiers who had stayed behind as guard. "Get me a stretcher ASAP – before he passes out on me!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Edward grunted, leaning on Riza heavily now. She pressed her lips together, glancing at Roy, who grimly watched as his subordinate clung onto consciousness. "It's just a flesh wound!"

"My ass," Roy replied darkly. "You're bleeding excessively. _Where_ is that goddamn stretcher?" Edward could detect a pang of urgency in his tone. He supposed he must've paled considerably or somehow managed to look agonized or on the verge of unconsciousness because Mustang gave him one last look before rushing away from him, barking out words he could barely hear.

"Edward, don't fall asleep," he heard Riza's distant voice. "Edward, stay with me. You cannot close your eyes. _Edward!_"

"Tired..." he mumbled, eyes crossing.

There was a pause. "Edward, Winry is here."

That made him shoot back up, choking down a cry of pain. His eyes forced open, searching the ashy grounds desperately for the girl. "What? What is she—!" It took him a moment for him to discover she had lied. "Why did you lie—!"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was being pushed onto a stretcher – he had an unfamiliar face hovering over him – he felt a prick, the sting of a needle – a pressure applied on his side and he was about to scream before his hand gave a lurch of pain and it canceled out – and he heard Mustang's relieved voice ring out:

"You'll be alright, Full Metal. You're too stubborn to die"

He would have flipped him off if the sedatives hadn't kicked in.


	69. Death

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

* * *

**Theme 069: **Death

* * *

Mei knew that Al always had a fear of death. He did not have a fear of his own death, per say, but, more specifically, he had a horrible phobia of his brothers death. His brother Edward had always been reckless, one to barrel head-first into battle and one to give it his all in fights. If he were to die, Al had once told her Ed told him, then he would go down fighting, not cowering.

They had gone through so many trials when they were small; they were jaded beyond their years. And Alphonse, despite it all, had always been a soft soul and he had never let these things bring him down. But there were days, they were instances, that the fear was suffocating and overwhelmed him. There were days like today, as Mei sat in the living room with Al and Winry, that this fear that he once thought he had left behind and buried beneath everything would resurface and remind him once more than it would never go away. It would never leave. It would always be there, in the back of everything, no matter how bright the day appeared or how good the years had been. It would _always_ be there.

"Th-they said they just came up to him and at-attacked him!" Winry blew into a handkerchief, holding her son tightly in her arms. "B-brigadier Mustang said he wouldn't have known if he hadn't heard that shot!"

"I never thought the rebel groups would be as rash as to attack him like this," Al murmured, staring down at the carpet. His hands, laced together, tightened and he struggled to compose himself. "I thought Heymans and his team had taken care of any remaining rebel groups in the city."

"I thought so, too!" Winry sniffled. She sighed, rubbing her achy head. "But it doesn't seem like it. I guess these must have escaped from their radar. He did tell me that there hadn't been any rebel activity for awhile."

"Of course not!" Al shouted, voice tight with anger. "They were bidding their time! They were going to kill Ed to prove a point! Everyone knows of his involvement during the Promised Day! They don't know the full details but they _do_ know that he and I were the primary instigators!"

"Alphonse," Mei softly called and she laid a hand on his knee to calm him down.

Al spared her look and pressed his lips together, looking back down at his shoes. Winry sniffled, exhaling a shaky breath again. She hugged her son tightly to her bosom. It had shaken her, how easily Ed could be taken away from her. She had never let any thought of him dying enter her mind since the Promised Day fiasco and she had been hit with a cruel reality check only a few hours ago: no matter what, no matter the circumstances, death was always an issue. It was something that would continue to be a factor in their lives even if Ed did mostly office work nowadays.

This had been a warning of sorts.

Winry buried her nose in Nicolas' soft baby hair while Al sank back in the couch, rubbing his eyes out, and Mei patted his knee again and offered to brew some tea for their nerves while they awaited the call from the hospital that would allow them to visit Edward.

This would be the end of her grace period, Winry knew, this was the start of their new lives that was every bit as dangerous as their old ones.


	70. Sex Life

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

* * *

**Theme 070: **Sex Life

* * *

"Heeeey, Full Metal!" Heymans shouted suddenly, grinning when said man replied with an arched brow. "How's the home life going?"

"Yeah, I heard Winry went back to Resembool a week ago! I've been meaning to ask you about that," Havoc added, sounding curious.

"Everything's going great. Winry's working again so she has something to do now aside from taking care of Nick," Ed answered shortly and signed his name on a stack of documents. He stacked those up neatly and pushed them aside, starting to work on another stack. Today hadn't been particularly busy but he still had his work cut out for him. He was still better off than the brigadier, though, he procastinated so much that he wouldn't be able to catch up on his work even if he worked furiously on it for the next month.

"Aw, c'mon, details!" Havoc prodded, throwing him a pen.

"Details on what?" He asked, catching the pen.

Heymans smirked. Havoc, reading his mind, smirked even wider. "Y'know, I heard that once you settle down and have a kid, the sex goes down, too. That true, buddy?"

"Yeah, I heard that, too!"

Edward choked on his saliva and Heymans chortled. Havoc laughed and dodged a pen when Ed came back from his shock-induced choking, ignoring his horrible glare in favour of laughing his ass off again at the thought. "For your information, it's _great_, thank you!" Ed spat and Heymans rose a leering brow.

"Is it, huh?"

"I wanna' hear this!" Havoc grinned perversely.

"What do you even want to know about?" Ed dared to ask.

"Is it true?" Havoc began, lighting a cigarette. He waggled his brow at him and smirked. "Heard that Winry's got all the power in bed!"

"N-not all the time – shut up you two!" Ed aggressively shouted when they both broke into laughter. His face flushed two shades of crimson and he sputtered, "What would you two know about that, anyway? I can't see how any woman would want you two idiots!"

"Don't be that way, we know it's gotta' be hard to let the woman have all the power in the relationship," Heymans soothed and Havoc stifled laughter in his hand. Ed's glare gradually became fiercer and fiercer. "But just remember that no matter what, you're still our friend and we can teach you the tricks of the art."

"Dammit, you guys are a bunch of perverts! I don't need any tips from two bumbling idiots!" Ed blew up, ignoring their snickering and cackling. "Shut up and get back to work!"

"Now that's a first," another voice interjected smoothly.

"_Hawkeye!"_ Havoc wheezed, snuffing out his cigarette on his pants quickly before she noticed. "Uh, how's it going, good lookin'?"

Riza gave him an unimpressed look he laughed sheepishly to and decided to ignore the plume of cigarette smoke she could clearly see encase him. She turned back to Ed and nodded to the door. "Roy says he needs to speak to you immediately."

"What does he want _now?_" He grumbled.

"Go see him and find out," Riza smartly replied but smiled good-naturedly when he gave her a dry look. He hauled himself off his chair and made his way to Roy's office, waving at the two men who told him not to get burned out too bad if Roy was going to scold him for something or the other. "Now, you two, back to work!"

"Aw, c'mon, Riza! Break time!" Heymans whined. "I'm hungry…"

"You're always hungry!" Havoc told him. "I need a smoke," he bemoaned.

"You always need a smoke," Heymans retorted smugly and Havoc made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Would you both shut up?" Riza interrupted their banter and pressed her lips together when they huffed but obeyed. "If I come back and you two don't have anything done, I'll make sure your sex lives are nonexistent by the end of today."

Both men gave her wide-eyed looks of panic and Riza smiled to herself, glad that even in this situation, the woman still had the upper-hand.


	71. First Words

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

* * *

**Theme 071: **First Words

* * *

"_Ed!_ Ed, are you there? You'll never believe what just happened right now! He said it, Ed, he said it! I can't believe it! Granny is so proud of him!" Winry shouted, fretfully. On the other line, Mustang rose a brow and told her this was Mustang and _not_ Edward. She had dialed in the wrong number in her excitement. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Brigadier, but I have to talk to Ed right away!"

"_Hold your horses, Winry, what's the big surprise?" _

"It's Nick!" Winry squealed. "He just said _mommy!_"

On the other line, Mustang chuckled at her motherly excitement. "That's great. I'll transfer you right now, Winry." He quickly transferred the call and waited, sitting back in his chair as Winry no doubt began to squeal and rave about her child's extending vocabulary. There would be no doubt that Ed would rush into his office with the good news and, until then, he would wait.

It was as he anticipated: Ed stormed in with a huge grin. Mustang could've mouthed the words that came out of the young subordinates mouth, he supposed he'd been around the boy long enough to know him better than most. Or maybe he was just predictable. Mustang liked to think it was the latter, as Ed shouted triumphantly:

"HA! My kid just learned how to say mommy!"

"So I heard," Mustang mused. "Soon he'll be able to say _shorty_."

"But not until he's able to say _wet matchstick!_"

"That's too much for him to learn! It's a mouthful!" Roy shrewdly said but Ed merely smirked.

"Just wait, Roy, soon Nick'll be calling you wet matchstick and _then_ I'll get my revenge!"

Mustang just sighed as Ed ran back out, his jubilant footfalls causing all sorts of commotion in the hall.


	72. Follow Up

**Draped in Wires  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

* * *

**Theme 072: **Follow Up

* * *

Roy Mustang knew that things were bad when, when Winry came to visit Edward and she and her son dropped by the office, the first thing that the Full Metal brat said to him was:

"Matchstick! Matchstick!"

He was sure his face had frozen stiff in its pleasant and polite mask and, despite Riza's shaking shoulders as she struggled to stifle laughter, he could not bring himself to snap at anyone. Because snapping would mean the kid was right in calling him a matchstick and the last thing he needed was to earn his reputation for being…a _matchstick_. Not wet, thankfully, it appeared to have been a mouthful for the brat.

"I am _so_ sorry, Brigadier Mustang!" Winry flustered but couldn't contain her giggles either. "Ed's been teaching him new words and I swear I didn't know he was teaching him that!"

"I'm _sure_, Winry," Roy dryly replied. "At least he isn't calling me _wet_ matchstick."

"Which is unfortunate," Riza added and smiled at him, her eyes crinkling at the sides with her mirth. "It would be a lot more funny if he did."

"Ha ha," Roy glared. "Very funny."

"I try my best."

"Ed is handling the alchemy exams, right?" Winry piped up before Roy could retort and Riza nodded, ignoring her superiors glowering.

"He'll be out of the testing room in a few hours," Riza assured. "Meanwhile, why don't you come into my office? We have a lot of catching up to do, I presume."

"So much! That's a great idea! I need some girl-time myself!" Winry giggled and both women turned on their heels and began to head down the hall. From over Winry's shoulder, Nicolas waved at Mustang and with a weary goodbye at the child, Roy himself turned to leave.

"Bye bye, matchstick!"

He stiffened but ultimately let a smile grace his features, ignoring the women's laughter.

Full Metal might think this would ruin his life but matchstick was _a lot_ better than pipsqueak.


End file.
